Leaving You Behind
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: IY YYH crossover.Inuyasha's dead and Sesshomaru is to blame. Escaping to her own time, Kagome cannot avoid depression. A new home and friends sounds welcoming, but why does Yusuke have to be so overprotective? Please r&r and no flames!
1. Escape

**Title: **Leaving You Behind

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Some Angst

**Pairing: **Eventual Kagome/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, other pairings will appear in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow thier characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**WARNINGS: **This chapter contains strong and non-consentual sexual content. If you are not of age to read this you should really turn back now and find a fic for your age range. It's rated M for a reason people. Warnings like this will be posted at the beginning of any chapter that needs them.

**A/N: Edited: 5/23/07: **Oh gosh! I'm actually doing something useful to this fic instead of leaving it untouched. All chapters previously posted are in the process of being edited and some things may change along the way, but hopefully not much.

Chapter One: _Escape_

Kagome lay curled in a ball in the center of Sesshomaru's large, elaborate bed. The pain in her body refused to subside as she fought back the tears that had formed in the corners of her brown eyes. She touched her left cheek where small gashes had been made by Sesshomaru and his poisoned clawed right hand just the night before. Even now, blood still trickled from the wounds he had inflicted on her. She winced as the pain in her hips became more evident and she failed at keeping the whimper silent. She recalled Sesshomaru ruthlessly digging his claws into her flesh as he held her still, forbidding her to move as he took her against her will and forced her to become his mate. He had been intentionally rough with her, reminding her off all the ruthless deeds he had done over the past couple days. She remembered his face as he began and how angry his expression had become, how red his eyes had turned. She couldn't remember why he had been so angry, but she was sure it had to do with InuYasha.

Rising to her knees on the bed, Kagome wanted to get out of the dark, cold palace, but her body was just too weak to move. Feeling defeated, she collapsed back onto the silk covered bed and rolled onto her back. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to remember a happier moment in her life, but instead, the worst moment replayed in her mind.

_Flashback_

Sesshomaru challenged InuYasha for possession of the Tetsusaiga. The only problem, night was coming and there would be a new moon. InuYasha fought with all of his strength, but as the sun faded, so did any energy the half-demon possessed. With speed faster than lightning, Sesshomaru drove his half-brother to the ground. Kagome screamed out in horror as the older brother thrust the demonic sword, Tokijin, directly into InuYasha's chest. There was a sickening crunch as it made it's way through the chest cavity. After removing the blade from his now dead half-brother, Sesshomaru ripped InuYasha's left arm cleanly off. Using his new limb, he lifted the Tetsusaiga, smirking at the power he now held.

Kagome had rushed to InuYasha's side. She shook him and cried out his name. Her desperate pleas for him to wake up would never be heard by him, but they did reach the ears of the great Taiyoukai that now stood above her. Looking up at him with tears falling from her eyes, she waited for Sesshomaru to kill her as well. All she wanted now was to join her love in death. Fate laughed at her though. Sesshomaru was amused by her eagerness to die, but he would deny her death. He had something of another matter in mind for the young priestess. Throwing her over his shoulder, he started off to his palace.

_End Flashback_

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as the door to the room opened. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, his usual stoic expression in place, he watched the human his pathetic half-demon brother had loved. He watched as she curled around herself and let out a soft whimper. Ignoring her distress, he strode forward and placed a light pink kimono on the end of the bed. He ordered her to get dressed and meet him for dinner and then left slamming the door behind him.

Kagome groaned and rolled off the bed. She knew it was best not to defy Sesshomaru and hurried to dress herself in the kimono before making her way into the dimly lit hallway. The candles cast an eerie glow along the stone gray walls of the castle. Leaning against the wall for support, Kagome began walking to where she could hear Jaken's voice. She hated that little toad imp, and if she had had the strength, she'd probably kick him across the room.

She pulled away from the wall and found support on the banister leading to the lower level. She had no idea what floor she was on and even if she was anywhere near the dining room. Losing her step, she tumbled down a few stairs. She sobbed at the pain in her hips again. It wasn't the pain from the wounds Sesshomaru had given her, it was something different.

"Pathetic human!" Jaken's voice was close now, "Get up filthy human!"

He hit her shoulder with his two-faced staff. She cried out again and pushed him away. She sluggishly fought to stand and was pulled abruptly to her feet by her hair.

"Get up." Sesshomaru released her hair and shoved her hard against the banister. Kagome whimpered when she felt him right behind her, pressing her hard against the railing. His hands reached around and groped her breasts through the silky pink fabric. She squeezed her eyes shut before tears could slip from her delicate chocolate colored eyes.

There before Jaken and the other servants, Sesshomaru, once again, had his way with the pitiful little human. Lifting her kimono, he pressed into her hard. Kagome cried out and then forcibly bit her bottom lip. The last time she had made a noise was right before he cut her face. Not wanting to receive anymore cuts from his claws, Kagome kept herself from crying. She could feel the eyes of the youkai around her. They were staring and enjoying the way the great Taiyoukai humiliated her. She felt his release a few moments later and he pulled back. Kagome remained still.

"Jaken, delay dinner." Sesshomaru ordered, "I am in need of a bath."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gave a smug smile to Kagome and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Come with me." He dug his claws into her arm and dragged her back towards the dark hallway. She stumbled along after him.

He dragged her to a part of the castle she had never seen before. As he opened the door to the room, Kagome noticed the hot springs before them. They were close to the ground level, she was sure of it. Confused by the sudden flicker of excitement that passed in her eyes, Sesshomaru slammed the door closed behind them and smirked when she flinched.

He undressed before her and gracefully stepped into the water. Kagome kept her focus on the ground and only glanced up as Sesshomaru cleared his throat. The water reached his waist and she was amazed at how many muscles sculpted his physique.

"Get in." he commanded. Kagome swallowed hard and nervously fumbled at removing the pink kimono. After hearing him growl angrily, she let the fabric fall to the floor. Slowly she stepped into the water with him, crossing her arms over her chest as she went.

"I will be leaving tomorrow." He spoke, "If you do not wish to die I suggest you stay in your room while I'm gone."

She only nodded slightly, letting him know that she had heard him. She closed her eyes as he stepped closer to her, drawing her into his strong chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly in an embrace that confused her senses. Was he being gentle? Or did he have a cruel thought in his mind? He held her head to his chest and she could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. A small murmur escaped through her lips. Her eyes widened in fear at the sound she made and she waited for Sesshomaru to strike her. He didn't move, but he could sense her sudden fear and the tensing of her muscles. He released her and stepped back. He studied her response to the loss of his body to hers. She cringed and clenched her eyes tightly shut. She was waiting to be struck.

"Wench, calm yourself." He spat and sat back against a large gray boulder. He rolled his golden eyes in annoyance when she opened hers. She sunk up to her neck in the water. Her cheeks became pink with the slight blush. Sesshomaru eyed her. Why was she blushing? She was very beautiful, even for a human. She was just another prize for killing the filthy half-breed that was his half brother.

She splashed the warm water into her face and rinsed the dried blood from her cheek. The wound stung with her gentle pressing to remove what little caked on blood was left.She hoped he wouldn't get the urge to reopen it.

OoOoOoO

Dinner was quiet between the two of them. Neither of them spoke and he waited for her to finish before showing her to her room and once again reminding her that it would be best for her to stay there until he returned. She nodded and he closed the door behind her.

Her room gave her the chills and she realized the smallness of it as she looked around. The bed was small and covered with a soft red fabric. It was obviously set up for a servant, but would serve as her shelter until she could escape. She sank into the bed. Her body still ached from her encounters with the Taiyoukai and she pulled the covers around her. She gave a few more thoughts to her escape until sleep finally won her over.

OoOoOoO

She awoke at the sound of her door opening. She shielded her eyes to the bright rays of the sun that leaked into her room. She sucked in a quick breath when she saw Sesshomaru at the door. He closed it behind him.

"I am giving you one last warning, wench. Do not leave this room." His words were stern and frightening. She nodded again and shuddered. He wasn't leaving and the reason was obvious. Kagome lay back and waited for him to be upon her. She closed her eyes as he stepped closer, climbing onto the bed and pulling at the clothing that confined her body. His lips pressed to her collarbone as the flesh became exposed. Kagome sighed at the gentle caressing. He narrowed his eyes slightly with her sound. She was leaning into his touch as if she wanted him to continue. Her eyes closed as he ran his hand along the front of her body, touching the crevasse between her round breasts and resting just below her navel. She sighed again when his hand stopped. He pulled away long enough to remove his own clothing and rejoined her side. She had to pretend to accept his demand or else he would hurt her, and she needed her strength for her escape.

He moved above her, his lips finding hers and commanding her to open up to him. He nipped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue right in. He tasted every area he could of her warm and inviting mouth. She dared to let her tongue mingle with his and she mentally smirked when he moaned at the feeling. He pushed her thighs apart with ease and slid himself in, surprised when her hips met up with his. He was intrigued by her newly found courage and it drove him to move against her faster.

His name left her lips as Kagome couldn't help but be thrown over the edge into bliss by his movements. Her surrender was enough to send him into fulfillment after her. He collapsed onto her chest and breathed in deeply. He growled in frustration. It hadn't gone on as long as he had wanted it to.

"We will continue this upon my return." He replied and rolled off of her. Dressing himself he turned to face her one more time, "I do hope you'll listen to my warning, wench. I would hate to return and find you dead."

He slammed the door shut behind him leaving Kagome stunned at his words. No doubt he would allow the other youkai in the castle to kill her if she disobeyed his command. If they caught her escaping she would certainly be punished. She would have to be extra careful. She needed to leave and do it while he was gone. Or else she'd be trapped with him forever.

She rested throughout the morning. She had changed into a dark purple kimono with a pink sakura petal design. It wasn't too heavy and she knew it would be perfect for escaping. She walked out onto the balcony from her room and peered down. Her room was not far from the ground. If she had to, she could probably jump. Biting her lip in concentration, she glanced at the objects around the room. There had to be something to use to climb down with. Her eyes fell on a small coil of rope hiding under a little wooden chest. Her heart leapt with joy. Pulling the rope from its place she smiled at the long length. This would get her down most of the way and she could drop safely. She tied one end tightly to the door handle and pushed it off to the side of the balcony.

The sun was setting as Kagome set foot on the ground. She swallowed hard and glanced around her. She remembered coming from the forest near the castle. That was the way she needed to return. She broke into a run, hoping that none of Sesshomaru's servants caught on that she was leaving against their lord's command.

She ran for what seemed to her like hours. Her hips were screaming in pain, but she fought on. She couldn't understand why the pain in her hips was so strong and she fought back tears as it got worse. She sighed with relief as she caught sight of Kaede's village, but she didn't want to put her friends in danger. Sesshomaru would kill them just as he had InuYasha and she couldn't bare that.

The well appeared before her as did a small kitsune that slept next to it. Kagome's eyes flooded with tears. He was waiting for her.

"Shippo!" she cried and lifted him into his arms.

"Ka…Kagome?" he rubbed his tired turquoise eyes. Was he dreaming?

"Are you alright, Shippo?" she looked him over. He stared at her. She was freaking out.

"I'm fine, Kagome. I was worried. I thought you had a fight with InuYasha again and went home. Where is InuYasha? You guys have been gone so long. Sango and Miroku left me with Lady Kaede to go search for you guys."

"Oh, Shippo!" she hugged him tightly. Tears poured from her eyes and it concerned the little kitsune.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you dressed like that? What happened to your face?" he sniffed her clothing and he frowned, "You smell like Sesshomaru."

"Inu…InuYasha's dead, Shippo. Sesshomaru killed him and kept me captive at his castle in the western lands. I managed to escape earlier." Kagome sobbed.

"Which is not a lucky thing, wench." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and harsh. Kagome turned as he stepped into the clearing, "Now I will take comfort in killing you and that pathetic youkai in your hands."

"You trust me right, Shippo?" her voice was shaky as she stepped onto the ledge of the well. He nodded and clung tight to Kagome's clothing, "Good, you're coming with me."

She clutched him tightly to her chest and eyed Sesshomaru. He was starting for them and she jumped. She could see his face appear over the ledge of the well as she disappeared through the warm blue glow of the portal. She prayed that Shippo was still in her arms when she made it through.

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice cracked with fear, "Kagome, I can't breath."

She released him only slightly and looked down into his turquoise eyes. She swallowed and dared a look up to the top of the well. She could see the roof of the well house glowing in the early morning light. Kagome sobbed and hugged Shippo tighter.

"We made it together." She rose quickly and climbed the ladder with Shippo on her shoulder. She sighed happily at the sight of her house. Sesshomaru couldn't reach her there and she was able to bring Shippo with her, "I hope you don't mind, Shippo, but this is your new home. We cannot go back."

Her home was quiet when she stepped inside. She led Shippo upstairs and into her room. He clung to her leg, fearing all the strange noises around him. She lifted him and set him on the bed.

"Kagome, how did this happen?" Shippo pouted, "I thought InuYasha was stronger?"

"He would have been if it weren't for the new moon." Kagome slipped into the covers, "Come on, Shippo. Let's get some sleep. I'll tell you about it later. My mom is going to freak when she finds out what happened."

Shippo snuggled in next to Kagome and was asleep within minutes. She watched the little kitsune and cried. All she had to remind her of InuYasha was Shippo and an unfinished jewel.


	2. Sadness

**Title: **Leaving You Behind

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Some Angst

**Pairing: **Eventual Kagome/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, other pairings will appear in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow thier characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **There are obvious changes to this chapter. Kagome and Yusuke are older than previously stated. I'm not changing Kagome's mother's name since I've never seen it posted elsewhere what her true name is. If someone wants to point me in the right direction, I'll take note and change it later. For now, she's staying as Rei.

* * *

Chapter Two: _Sadness_

It was late afternoon when Kagome's mom, Rei, shook her daughter gently and eyed the small form in her arms. It was an adorable creature and she was curious to know why her daughter had brought him home. She was also concerned for the deep cuts that were visible on her cheek. Shippo stirred first and leap to his feet growling, his little fangs barred up at the older woman. Rei giggled at the cute display of ferocity and shook Kagome again.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up. It's almost dinner time." She stepped back when Shippo stepped closer, "Why are you growling at me, sweetie? Kagome is my daughter."

"You…you're Kagome's mom?" Shippo's voice squeaked and he blinked a few times before turning to Kagome. "Kagome, wake up!"

Shippo pounced onto her stomach and Kagome sat up in fright. She looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes fell on Shippo first since he was closest and then on her mother, who was confused by her daughter's behavior. Tears flooded Kagome's brown eyes and she flung herself into her mother's comforting embrace.

"Mom, it was so horrible!" She sobbed loudly before rushing to tell the story of what had happened to her and to InuYasha.

She started with InuYasha's death and ended with her desperate escape from his brother's palace. She left out nothing and covered Shippo's ears through the really horrid and graphic details. By the time she had finished saying everything, her mother was in tears and Souta had joined them. The young boy's eyes held confusion, but he fought back the tears building inside him. He had always looked up to InuYasha because he was so brave and strong, something Souta himself wished he could be. Even more now that he had seen the sadness within his sister's eyes.

"Kagome, I am so sorry that you had to endure such an awful situation. I should have never let you go back there in the first place. This is all my fault!" her mother covered her face with her slender hands, her sobs loud and uncontrolled. Kagome placed her hand gently on her mother's head and embraced her again.

"No, this is not your fault." She protested gently, "This would never have happened if Sesshomaru hadn't have been a coward. He attacked us when InuYasha was human, when he was at his weakest. If InuYasha had been at his normal, then we would be fine and I probably would be with him right now. This is Sesshomaru's fault and his alone!"

"Kagome, would you like some tea?" Souta bit his lip and looked to the floor, "It might make you feel better."

She sniffed and smiled at her younger brother. She nodded and rose to her feet, Shippo hopping onto her shoulder as she stood.

"How about if I help you?" she put her hand on his shoulder, "Besides you should show Shippo around the house. He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Two Months Later

Things had calmed down a bit for Kagome. As a distraction she kept herself busy by going to school and teaching Shippo everything she could. She used her free time to reflect upon InuYasha and happier memories of him and their friends. She needed those memories to keep her sane. She barely slept and when she did, she always awoke from nightmares of Sesshomaru and the things he had done to her.

It was early that morning when Kagome had awoke from such a nightmare. She cried out in fright and her mother and grandfather were there a few moments later. Rei stroked her hair and whispered comforting words and while her grandfather held her hand and stared at her with worried eyes. After she calmed, the two of them left her alone to fall back asleep. She lay there, but sleep was not going to come. She gently caressed her stomach. It had been a couple months since she had had her period and she knew that a child had begun to grow. She would never be able to escape the nightmare of Sesshomaru, but she would never blame the child she carried.

She hadn't told anyone and the only person who did know, knew because he could smell it. It was faint for his young kitsune nose, but he could tell none the less. He had been the one to confirm what she was afraid to confess to others. She would get the courage and tell her family eventually, but for now it was her secret.

She got up, showered and prepared for another long day at school. She was sure her friends would harass her to accept a date with Hojo, which, of course, she would refuse. Her heart didn't want to accept any kind of warm and tender feelings from a guy who couldn't take a hint. As a matter of fact, she never wanted to be in love ever again. Her heart hurt too much from the loss of InuYasha, she knew that love would never return for any other guy. She wouldn't let it.

Breakfast was quiet and Kagome welcomed it. Both Shippo and Souta watched her do her normal routine. Eat, mumble a goodbye, kiss Shippo's forehead and head out the front door. She sluggishly dragged herself to school and would always be greeted either by her three talkative friends or by the guy who had no clue. This time it was Hojo who had caught up with her. He smiled sincerely and greeted her.

"Good morning, Kagome." He waved first and ran to catch up to her.

"Good morning, Hojo." She said softly. She sighed as he continued to walk alongside her. Grumbling to herself, she kept her focus on the ground in front of her as they walked and he talked.

"You look so sad today, Kagome." He frowned. She deserved to be sad she thought to herself, "How about a movie tonight to cheer you up?"

"I'm sorry, Hojo, but I can't. I have too much to do." She wasn't lying. She had promised to teach Shippo about airplanes.

"How about this weekend then?"

"I can't. I'm really sorry, Hojo, but I've been super busy lately. I'm trying really hard to catch up on old school work and I've been helping my brother with his homework and stuff."

"It's okay, Kagome. We can go out when you're not so busy." He smiled. It was a charming smile, but it annoyed Kagome. He waved again, "I'll talk to you later, Kagome! Have a good day!"

He caught up with some of his friends and entered the school. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She could hear Eri and Yuka behind her. They squealed at the first sight of Kagome and ran to talk with her.

"Kagome, how is everything?" Eri eyed her cautiously, "Are you and Hojo going on a date?"

"You didn't waste anytime getting to that subject." Kagome said solemnly, "No, I am never going to date Hojo."

"But, Kagome…" Yuka spoke up, but Kagome brushed them aside and hurried into the building. Her friends knew nothing. She was starting to hate them for their stupidity and blindness. She thought of Miroku and Sango. She missed them greatly and worried about them every day. She couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving them without an explanation. She prayed that they were together and safe. This caused a chuckle when she thought of the monk's roaming hand and the sound Sango's hand made when it made contact with his face.

OoOoOoO

Kagome took the quick route to the cafeteria for lunch. She avoided her friends and Hojo and sat at a table away from many of the other students. She was eating her lunch when a teacher approached her. He sat quietly next to her and she gave him a confused glance.

"Kagome, your mother called just a short time ago. She doesn't want you to worry, but your grandfather has had a heart attack and she's at the hospital with him. She said that your brothers are already home and that you could leave early if you wanted to." He said. Kagome dropped her lunch and ran from the room. She didn't wait to hear if there was anything else to be said.

She brought nothing with her as she raced from the school. She held her stomach tightly as she felt it begin cramping again. She fought through the pain as she turned the corner and headed up another street. She was happy that the hospital wasn't too far from her school. She stopped outside the entrance and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly she entered. She asked the women behind the counter where to go and followed the directions she was given.

Her mom was sitting with another woman and a boy that looked to be the same age as her. Her mom's face was in her hands and she was crying. Kagome swallowed hard and found the courage to speak.

"Mom?" she said quietly. The two women and the boy looked up at her.

"Kagome?" Rei stood quickly and took Kagome into her arms, "I'm so sorry, Kagome. There was nothing that could be done. Your grandfather has passed on."

Kagome buried her face into Rei's shoulder and cried. She couldn't accept another death. Not this soon after losing InuYasha. Her body swayed and the pain in her hip became fierce again. She fell limp to the floor.

"Kagome?" Rei knelt next to her and shook her, "Please, Kagome! Are you okay? Answer me!"

"I hurt so much." Kagome whispered and clutched her stomach, "I shouldn't have run here. It hurts so much!"

"Pick her up, Yusuke." The other woman commanded gently and Kagome felt herself lifted into the arms of the boy who was with them. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she fell unconscious.

She woke up a few hours later with her mother at her side. Worry lines crossed her face as her eyes met with her daughter's and Kagome lowered her eyes. It was obvious that her mother knew now what she had been keeping secret. Tears fell again and she wiped them away quickly. Damn Sesshomaru and everything he had done to her.

"Kagome, you're not too far along. Only a couple months." Rei said quietly and brushed a strand of Kagome's hair away from her face, stopping momentarily over the scars still present on her cheek. She glanced around the room and once satisfied they were alone she turned back to her daughter, "How is this going to affect the baby, Kagome?"

"Since Sesshomaru was a full blooded demon and I am human, it means that the baby will be a half-demon, just like what InuYasha was." Kagome answered, "I was going to tell you soon, but I guess I was just not ready to accept it yet."

"It's okay, sweetie. Just relax. They are going to let you go home tonight providing all the test are clear. They said that everything is normal and it was probably just stress that caused you to pass out."

"I can't believe that grandpa is…" her voice trailed off as a soft knocking came at her door.

"That's probably Atsuko and Yusuke. They went to check on Souta and Shippo." Rei opened the door and gave a small smile. The woman and the boy from earlier walked in.

"Oh, I see you have woken up." The boy smiled sweetly. Kagome mustered a small nod and looked away.

"Kagome, this is an old friend of mine, Atsuko and her son, Yusuke." Rei introduced them and turned to Atsuko, "How were Souta and Shippo?"

"Souta was fine and Shippo, well, he was in hiding. He refused to come out until Kagome came home." Atsuko shrugged.

"He's attached to Kagome. I think he looks to her like a mother." Rei sighed, "I suppose I should go home and give Souta the news. He's going to take it so hard."

"It's alright, mom." Kagome touched her mother's hand, "Go on home. I can walk home when they let me out."

"I'll give you a ride home, Rei." Atsuko said, "Are you coming, Yusuke?"

"Nah. You ladies go on without me." Yusuke smiled, "I'll make sure Kagome gets home later."

"Thank you, Yusuke." Rei smiled and walked out.

"You don't have to stay." Kagome said weakly. She didn't really want him sticking around. He smiled again and sat back in the chair behind him.

"Now what fun would that be?" he replied.

"Am I supposed to be having fun?" Kagome closed her eyes, "My grandfather died today. InuYasha died almost three months ago and I am carrying a child that belongs to a man who raped me. No, I don't see any fun in any of this."

"I see your point." He replied and leaned back, "But still, I want to walk you home anyways. It's the least I can do."

"How old are you, Yusuke?" she was curious. He was young, but there was just something about him that made him seem older.

"Seventeen, why?" he leaned back in the chair.

"You just seem older is all." Kagome opened her eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm not the happiest person right now."

"Now don't be sorry, Kagome. You just relax and everything will heal itself." He sighed, "How old are you anyways, Kagome?"

"Almost eighteen." She answered. Yusuke just nodded.

They let Kagome leave a couple hours later. Her instructions from the doctor were to rest in bed for a few days. If only rest were the real answer to all of her problems. She could deal with rest if that was the best solution.

She walked quietly with Yusuke. He walked with his hands behind his head and his attention seemed to be distracted by the passing of a few fluffy clouds. She gave a small smile, which caught his attention.

"You smiled." He replied, "That makes me feel a bit better."

"Thank you for walking me home, Yusuke. It was nice to meet you." They had stopped at the large steps to the shrine.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the door?"

Kagome looked up the long staircase before them. Atsuko stood at the top waving. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"I guess you can. Your mom is still here." She answered.

Upon reaching the front door, Atsuko opened it for them and Yusuke caught sight of a quick ball of fluff streaking towards Kagome. The fuzzy ball jumped and Yusuke caught it midair by it's tail.

"Owww!" Shippo cried out, "Kagome!"

"Shippo! Give him to me, Yusuke!" she pulled the kitsune closer and hugged him. Shippo growled at Yusuke and bared his tiny fangs.

"Take it easy, squirt. I'm sorry I grabbed your tail." Yusuke shrugged and stopped, "Did I just say tail? Wait a minute!"

Kagome had already walked further inside with Shippo now perched on her shoulder. He started to follow, but stopped when she knelt down to hug Souta. She was crying again. Yusuke frowned and backed away. His question was not that important and he knew he'd be seeing her again. He could feel the faint presence of spiritual energy around her and that would be just one of a few things to share with Koenma and the others. He doubted Koenma knew of the kit presence, hell, he hadn't noticed it at all.

"Yusuke, are you ready to go?" Atsuko asked from the doorway and Yusuke froze. She was twirling her car keys around her finger and she didn't seem to notice Shippo's differences, or she didn't care. He nodded and she headed out the front door.

"Yusuke?" Kagome's voice was weak and tired. He faced her, "Thank you again for walking me home and for staying with me at the hospital. I really appreciate it."

"It's okay, Kagome." He smiled politely, "I'll see you soon. We'll hang out again."

After they were gone, Kagome helped her mother with a light dinner. None of them felt like eating. Even Shippo, who normally had a huge appetite, barely picked at his food. The dinner table was just too quiet with out grandpa.


	3. Goodbye

**Title: **Leaving You Behind

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Some Angst

**Pairing: **Eventual Kagome/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, other pairings will appear in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrow thier characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: Edited: 5/23/07**

* * *

Chapter Three: Goodbye 

Kagome sat silently with her arms around Souta as friends and family stopped to pay their respects to their late grandfather. Souta, worn out from the day's long events, had fallen asleep in his sister's arms. Kagome smiled weakly at everyone who knelt before them and bowed. She was surprised at how many people had come. It had been several hours since the first people had arrived and now it was way into the night. Kagome was getting sleepy. She leaned her head onto her brother's.

"Hello, Kagome." She looked up and noticed Yusuke kneeling before her with a young girl.

"Hello, Yusuke." She replied quietly.

"We're gonna stick around a bit. I want to talk to you." Yusuke and the girl both got up and walked to the small memorial left for her grandfather. They knelt again and bowed their heads. Kagome sighed and rested her head back against Souta's again. She closed her eyes as tears welled in them for the hundredth time that day. She lightly kissed the top of her brother's head. He had been so strong and brave for her lately. She wanted to make it up to him somehow. He was the brother every sister wished they could have. She nodded to Yusuke as he walked by. Her mother's hand touched hers.

"Honey, why don't you put Souta to bed and check on Shippo?" she suggested. Kagome nodded again and shook Souta gently.

"Souta, come on. Let's get you up to bed." She whispered. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. He gave a nod and rose to his feet. He walked sluggishly as Kagome helped him along.

She tucked him in and he fell right into a deep slumber. Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead. She silently snuck away and checked into her own room to see Shippo. Shippo was already snuggled under her covers. She kissed his forehead too and he stirred just a bit.

"I love you, Kagome." He yawned, "Like a mom, I mean."

"Oh, Shippo!" she scratched his head and he made a little content growl, "You are my son, Shippo. You always have been."

"Goodnight, mommy." He yawned again and drifted into sleep. Kagome wiped a few tears off of her cheeks. She looked out of her window and stared at the ever present Goshinboku. Brief thoughts of InuYasha passed through her mind again. She pushed them back and left to rejoin her mother downstairs.

Rei was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Atsuko. Atsuko took Kagome into her arms and hugged her tightly. Kagome gave another small smile and looked around. The place was empty.

"I think Yusuke and Keiko are waiting for you out front." Atsuko pulled back, "He's been worried about you and I think he made Keiko worry too. Then again he's always making that girl worry."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed and walked outside.

The weather was cool and clear. A few stars twinkled across the night sky. She heard Shippo scurry out the door and she turned and caught him as he jumped into her arms. She gave him a confused glance, but giggled as he snuggled into her arms. He really was her son now and she would raise him with as much love as she could give.

"There you are." Yusuke was leaning against the side of the house with Keiko. Kagome walked over to them, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She answered. She had said that often lately, but she was lying.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome. I am Keiko." Keiko bowed to Kagome and looked to the sleeping creature in her arms, "He's so cute!"

"This is Shippo." Kagome said and shifted so Keiko could see his face.

"Yeah, I was wondering about this little guy." Yusuke patted the top of the Shippo's head, "He's a demon."

"Yes, he's a kitsune." Kagome revealed and watched their expressions warily. She was surprised that Yusuke was aware of demons. "He's important to me and apparently I'm very important to him."

"He's certainly very attached to you." Keiko chuckled and pointed to the small claws clinging to her dress.

Kagome was going to question them about their obvious lack of concern for what Shippo was, but her mother interrupted before she could ask.

"Kagome?" Rei and Atsuko had come outside, "Oh, good there you are. I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, mom?" she could tell her mother was thinking of how exactly to say what exactly she had to say. It was either bad news or well, bad news. It had been like that lately. Kagome looked to her mother with a hesitant expression and Rei found the courage to speak.

"Kagome, we can't stay here any longer. We have to move." Rei lowered her eyes from Kagome's as the young girl let out a soft gasp, "I know it'll be hard leaving everything behind, but I cannot afford to run the shrine alone. I hope you understand."

"I do." She answered with a whisper and turned to face the well house. Rei frowned and bowed her head. Kagome would miss the shrine most and her daily routine of stopping by the Goshinboku to think of the first person she had ever loved.

"We are going to be staying with Atsuko and Yusuke for awhile. They have a place not too far from the city. Is that okay, Kagome?" Kagome only nodded. She'd have to leave her friends behind, not like they really cared much about her anyways, unless they were trying to set her up with Hojo. There wasn't really anything she could do.

"I can introduce you to some of our friends." Yusuke put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. The motion jerked Shippo and he woke up with a huge yawn, "If anybody crosses you, I'll kick their butts."

"Yeah right." Shippo yawned again and curled himself back up. Kagome giggled and Yusuke decided not to argue with the kit. Instead he pet Shippo again and sighed.

"He's a tough one, eh?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"After everything he's seen, yeah I guess he is." Kagome looked to her mother, "It's okay, mom. If we have to move, then we have to move. It'll be hard to leave, but how hard can it be to start over?"

"We should get home now, Yusuke. Keiko's parents are probably worried since it has gotten so late." Atsuko stated, giving Yusuke a look that said she clearly had something she wanted to talk to him about, "Call me in the morning, Rei. We'll talk more then."

"Of course, Atsuko." Rei answered.

"Well, goodnight, Kagome." Yusuke pulled back and stepped next to Keiko, "I can't wait for you to meet our friends. Well, some of them anyway."

"Goodnight, Yusuke." She replied, "It was nice to meet you, Keiko."

"Yes, you too, Kagome." Keiko followed after Atsuko who was walking to her car.

"Really, Kagome. Things will be just fine. You can think of me as a pesky brother." Kagome giggled again, "Now see, I like it when you smile. You should do it more often."

"Come on, Yusuke!" Keiko called.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, Keiko." Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Girlfriends, I don't understand them. Goodnight ladies."

After they left Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen and sat down. She yawned and held Shippo close to her. He was snoring softly. Rei sat with her and handed her a cup of water.

"He's so adorable, Kagome." Rei touched Shippo's nose.

"He called me mommy earlier." Kagome sighed, "It was so sweet and I think I really needed to hear it from him."

"Just wait until your baby says its first word, Kagome." Rei smiled and released a soft, wistful sigh, "I guess I'm a grandmother already if Shippo calls you mommy."

"How do you know Atsuko and Yusuke?"

"I met Atsuko in high school a long time ago. We've kept into touch since then. She's a bit of a drunk, but she said she's trying to pull herself together. I hope I can help her with that and Yusuke is her son. The two of you will probably be in the same grade." Rei gave a tired yawn and looked over to the clock, "It's late, Kagome. You should get some sleep."

"Okay goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Moving Day: One Week Later

Kagome knelt before the well and leaned her head over. This was the last time should would be here. The last time she could say goodbye. Tears fell into the dark well and Kagome prayed that they would reach Sango and Miroku and bring them comfort. She knew they had to be worried. It had been so long since either of them had seen her, InuYasha or Shippo.

A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face against the wood of the old well. Her body shook as her crying grew louder and louder. She was tired of feeling miserable and now she was breaking down, yearning for the one person she knew that could make her feel better. She missed InuYasha's beautiful amber eyes and the softness they had when he would stare at her. She missed his arrogant laughter when he came upon an enemy that he was confident he could beat. She missed just being near him and having him hold her close.

She never heard anybody enter the well house and was startled when she heard a soft voice behind her, coaxing her onto her feet. Her body refused to move and she was lifted into strong arms. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried harder. The person holding her sat on the steps leading out of the well and held Kagome to him. He knew all too well the terrible pain that followed the death of someone close. He stroked her midnight black hair and rocked her gently. Her sobs had quieted slightly and she looked up to see who held her.

"Yu…Yusuke?" she whispered his name and he gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"It's alright if you want to cry, Kagome." He said softly. She leaned back against him and tears still leaked onto her tear stained cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to stand, Yusuke helped her up.

"Thank you. I'm fine now." She was lying again. He knew, but again he avoided continuing the subject.

"Can I ask why you are in here?" he motioned to the well and she sighed.

"Not yet." She said with sad, apologetic eyes, "I should go and help my mother now."

"Here let me walk you back. You can sit and relax with Keiko. Besides, there's a guy that wants to meet you. He's a bit ugly, but the guy has a thing for kittens." Yusuke led her out of the well house, "He's like my own personal punching bag."

"Hey, get back here you!" a tall guy with weird, orange, Elvis-style hair was chasing after Shippo, "Get back here you little runt!"

"Mommy!" Shippo spotted Kagome and Yusuke. He leap into Kagome's waiting arms and scurried onto her shoulder to hide in her hair.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuwabara?" Yusuke scolded the guy who was staring at Kagome, "Hey, dumb ass, I'm talking to you!"

"He was chasing me! We were playing tag and I guess I'm too fast for the big guy!" Shippo poked his head out and grinned at Kuwabara.

"He used some kind of magic and then there was a huge top! The thing knocked me over." Kuwabara confessed.

"Shippo, I told you not to do any kitsune magic here unless it was necessary." Kagome scolded the kit and turned to Kuwabara, "I'm terribly sorry about that. He's still learning."

"It's alright. He's fun to play with." Kuwabara nodded and Shippo leap onto his shoulder, "He's like a kid brother."

"Kagome, this is Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara, this is Kagome Higurashi." Yusuke said and walked off a bit, "Come on, Kuwabara! We have a lot to move today!"

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome." Kuwabara smiled and handed Shippo back to her before following Yusuke.

"Momma, are you alright? You came from the well house. You weren't thinking about going back, were you?" Shippo nuzzled against her cheek.

"No, Shippo. I'm never going back there. I was only in there to say goodbye one last time before we left." She touched his cheek, "Let's go sit under the Goshinboku. It's the last time we'll get to do it."

They retreated to the tall tree that held a great many memories to Kagome and to Shippo. Kagome sat and Shippo hopped into her lap. She leaned back against the tree and brushed her hair away from her face. At least the weather was nice. It seemed to be the only good thing that had happened lately. Her eyes swelled with tears again and she fought to keep them back. She hated crying in front of Shippo. She saw his worried eyes gaze up at hers. She hugged him closely and whispered to him that everything was going to be okay.

"Kagome!" Rei called out for her daughter, "Kagome, where are you?"

"I'm right here." She answered. Her mother was standing in front of her, but hadn't noticed her until she spoke.

"Oh, she's over here guys!" Rei motioned and was shortly joined by Keiko and Souta.

"Thank you." Keiko replied and ushered Souta over to Kagome. They sat down with her.

"Hey, sis, do you think the kids will be nice at the new school?" Souta looked up at her with sad eyes. She smiled to give him assurance.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine, Souta. You'll see. We will be okay." She tousled his hair, "You're going to make lots of friends. You have a magnetic personality."

"She's right, Souta. You are a nice kid. I already consider you my friend." Keiko laughed, "I mean, if you don't mind having an older girl as a friend."

"Oh, no, I don't mind as long as you don't mind having a kid for a friend." Souta blushed and Kagome laughed teasingly. She poked his cheek which only caused him to blush more.

"I don't mind either, Souta." Keiko gave him a sweet smile and put her arm around his shoulder, "Besides, I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I am Yusuke's girlfriend, whether he likes to admit it or not."

"He admitted it to me last night." Kagome said softly, "He also said he didn't understand girlfriends, but you can tell he loves you a lot."

It was Keiko's turn to blush and Kagome felt even more depressed on the inside. She held herself together, refusing to let the girl see her sadness. Just because she felt miserable it didn't give her the right to make others miserable. It was best to let others have their own happiness.

"Well, Yusuke and I have been through a lot together. I hardly see him because he's off fighting so much." Keiko admitted, "He makes me worry about him all the time."

"Yeah, guys have a tendency to do that." Kagome answered. She stood with Shippo in her arms as Yusuke and Kuwabara approached them.

"Hey kid what are you doing with Keiko?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow then laughed, "I didn't know you liked them so young, Keiko!"

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Keiko jumped to her feet.

"Easy, Keiko!" he shielded himself from her attack, "I was only joking!"

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome interrupted Yusuke's assault.

"We are done packing everything into the truck." Kuwabara answered, "Your mom asked us to come get you."

"Tell her that Shippo and I will be over in a few moments. There is something that we need to do. She'll understand." Kagome turned and walked back to the well house.

"Its time to say goodbye now, huh?" Shippo had hopped onto her shoulder.

"Yes, but this time we're going to do it together." Kagome walked down the steps and stood before the well, "There will never be any chance to see Miroku, Sango or Kirara ever again."

"I wish they were here with us."

"Me too, Shippo, but they can't be with us and we have to move on now. Just know that I am here to protect you, Shippo. I promise in front of this well and hopefully this'll reach our friends, that I'll always protect you from any harm. You and I are all that is left of our group now. You hear that guys! Shippo is my son now and I will keep him safe! Please do not worry about us!"

"Yeah, and I'll protect Kagome too!"

They stood there in silence for a few moments. Neither of them noticed Yusuke in the background watching their odd display of yelling into the old well. He turned and hurried off as Kagome and Shippo reemerged and readied themselves to leave the shrine behind them for good.


	4. New

Disclaimer: I couldn't own them. I'm not worthy.

Chapter Four: New

Kagome took her time unpacking her things and the few things that Shippo had aquired since he had come to live with her. Her new room was on the bottom floor of the new house that Atsuko had only recently purchased. It was an average sized house with four bedrooms. Atsuko and Rei each had their own rooms. Yusuke and Souta shared a room and Kagome would share a room with Shippo for the time being. The room wasn't as big as her old one, but the pale blue walls made her feel comfortable. She sat back on her bed as Shippo cuddled at her side.

She could hear Souta in the backyard playing tag with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They were laughing, yelling, laughing some more. The noise annoyed Kagome. She rolled off the bed and Shippo watched to see what she was doing. She checked her hair once in the mirror and then announced that she was going for a walk. She motioned for the kit to join the boys in the back to play. It wasn't healthy for him to stay inside all day. Shippo didn't protest and hurried out before Kagome.

She stepped out the front door and shielded her eyes from the bright midday sun. She hadn't walked around the neighborhood yet and she really needed some time alone to think. She picked Shippo up, kissed his cheek and sent him running to the backyard. She smiled when she heard Kuwabara's voice rise with happiness at the sight of his new friend. She turned and opened the front gate.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Yusuke asked loudly. He was running up to talk to her. She turned to face him and he could see the sorrow still in her eyes.

"I am going for a walk." she answered softly and walked out the gate.

"Can I come?" he frowned when she shook her head.

"I just want to be alone is all. I'll be back in a little bit. Please keep an eye on Shippo."

She walked away. Yusuke leaned on the gate and watched her go. She was never going to be happy. He couldn't blame her.

She was walking along the street when she found the park. It had two sets of swings, a slide and a a weird plastic thing shaped like a car. The place was quiet. Only a few people were there. A mother was pushing her child on a swing. A guy her age sat on a bench reading a book and two young teenage boys were tossing a ball back and forth. Kagome decided to sit quietly on a bench underneath a large cherry tree. The pink blossoms were bright and their sweet, delicate fragrance drifted to Kagome's nose. She leaned back and watched the clouds drift by slowly.

She didn't realize it at first, but after a few moments she had the feeling she was being watched. She looked around at her surroundings and saw no one looking her way. As odd as it was, she remained calm and leaned back, her eyes still scanning everything around her. That's when she caught the boy on the bench sneak a sideways glance at her. She stood quickly and ran from the park.

The boy, who had brushed his red hair behind his ear, narrowed his emerald green eyes as he watched the girl take off quickly. It was unmistakable. The girl had an aura that attracted his attention, and her sadness left him even more curious to just who she was. He refrained from following. She was obviously already scared and he did not want to cause her anymore fear. He leaned back and continued his interest in the literature in his hand.

Kagome stopped running only a block from the park. She remembered the doctor's warning of taking it easy. She breathed heavily and looked back to the park. Whoever the boy was, he was not following her. She retraced her steps back home and was greeted again by Shippo who had smelt her fear as she was walking up the street. He stood on the fence and jumped into her arms when she came close.

"Mom, are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked, his turquoise eyes open wide.

"Everything is fine, Shippo, except you know you're not supposed to be in the front yard. What if people see you?" Kagome scolded the kit and carried him to the backyard.

"I only came I out because I could tell you were frightened. I could smell you. You were scared." Shippo pouted and hopped onto the ground.

"Scared of what, Kagome?" Yusuke put his arm around her shoulder, "You weren't gone for more than thirty minutes."

"There is nothing wrong. I'm not scared anymore." she pulled away from Yusuke. He gave her a stern look, "Fine! There was some weirdo in the park looking at me! It gave me the creeps so I left! Are you happy now!"

She stormed into the house, slamming the door closed behind her. She retreated to her room where she once again fought back tears that forced there way to the surface. She buried her face in the soft, plush pillow and cried for the millionth time since her world fell apart. She ignored the soft knocking at her door, knowing that it was either Yusuke, Shippo or Souta. Right now she wanted nothing to do with anybody.

"Kagome, can I come in?" It was Yusuke.

"No!" she yelled angrily, "Go away!"

"Please?" he begged, sounding like a persistent child.

"I just want to be alone!" she yelled again, but her anger had been pushed down.

"Come on now, Kagome. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" she was breaking. She giggled and threw her pillow at the door, "I hate you, Yusuke!"  
He opened the door and peeked in. She was wiping the tears off of her cheeks and she gave him a mean, pouty stare.

"Now can I come in?"

"You really are like a pesky brother." she shot at him and motioned for him to shut the door, "I really don't have much to talk about."

"That's okay. You can talk to me about anything. Hell, you could even talk about kittens like that ape Kuwabara and I would listen, but only if it makes you smile more."

"I don't like to smile." Kagome stood and walked to the window. She watched Kuwabara chase after Souta and Shippo.

"That's not true. I've seen you smile, Kagome."

"That doesn't mean I liked it." Yusuke chuckled and Kagome fought back the smile that played at her lips. She hated the fact that he could make her smile.

"Come on, Kagome." he grasped her arm, "It's not healthy for you to be trapped inside all day."

"You're right." she sighed quietly and allowed Yusuke to lead her out of the room.

The Following Morning

Kagome was showered and dressed in her new school uniform before Yusuke had even begun to stir. She could hear Atsuko yelling at him and he yelled back. Kagome hoped it wasn't this way every morning. Shippo sat on the dresser watching his adopted mother prepare herself for her first day at Sarayashiki Junior High. Her new uniform wasn't much different than her old one, with the exception of the colors. She adjusted her blue skirt and then pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She gazed at herself in the mirror and turned to her side. She had gained weight. Her stomach was starting to round out a bit and there wasn't much hope at hiding it any longer. The kids at the new school would know that she was pregnant. She was sure they'd say things behind her back, but she was thankful that she had Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara there to help her through.

Breakfast was ready when she entered the kitchen and Rei gave her daughter a hug. Kagome sat next to Souta and Shippo settled in on the other side of her. They were just starting to eat when Yusuke sauntered into the room and plopped down in his seat yawning. Souta laughed and Yusuke gave him an evil glare that made the little boy jump and continue eating.

"Somebody is not a morning person." Rei laughed and motioned to the food on the table, "Eat up, Yusuke."

"This is something new." Yusuke mumbled, "I haven't had a decent breakfast for as long as I can remember."

"I know that and I've discussed things with your mother. Things will be different from here on in." Rei smiled warmly, "You'll have breakfast every morning."

They finished their meal and Rei shooed Souta out the door and to the car. Yusuke stetched and yawned. He motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" he asked and she merely shrugged. It was best to just get it over with.

They walked together quietly, enjoying the silence and the delightful weather. A breeze danced through the air and Kagome momentarily thought of the wind sorceress Kagura. She sighed and Yusuke looked at her. She ignored him and refocused her thoughts on her first day in a new school. She was trying to remember every turn she would need to take to get to the school. They were at the front gates when they met up with Keiko. She waved to them and ran to meet them.

"Hi, Kagome. Yusuke." she kissed his cheek quickly, "Are you ready, Kagome?"

"Oh, hey look! There's Kuwabara!" Yusuke pointed and the two girls looked. He had pointed at nothing. When they turned back, Yusuke had vanished.

"Yusuke, you jerk!" Keiko yelled out, "He does this all the time!"

"He skips school?" Kagome followed Keiko into the building.

"Yes, quite often too." Keiko fumed.

Kagome was given her schedule for her classes and was happy to find that she shared most of them with Keiko. The day went by quickly and Kagome managed to meet a few nice students and even got a few weird looks when she ate lunch with Kuwabara and his friends. He had taken the liberty to explain how most of the students feared him and Yusuke because they were both so strong. Inwardly, Kagome had rolled her eyes, but smiled polietly during the long explanation.

She met Keiko by the front gate when school had let out for the afternoon. Keiko laughed as Kagome explained her situation at lunch. The two girls laughed together and Kagome, for once, felt a little happier. After stopping to get an ice cream cone, the two girls started to walk towards Yusuke's home. Each of them were planning a sort of punishment for the boy's disappearing act earlier that day. Neither of the girls were very happy with him. As Kagome looked around in her backpack for a napkin, she heard Keiko yell out to someone.

"Oh, hey, Kurama!" she called. Kagome could see the girl wave out of the corner of her eye and she glanced up to see who she was waving to. Her heart missed a beat as she saw the red headed boy from the park wave back. He walked towards them and Kagome took one step back. His eyes caught with hers for a moment and she shifted to look at the ground.

"Hello, Keiko. Where's Yusuke?" he was in front of them. Kagome swallowed hard.

"Who knows? He skipped school again."

"I see things with him haven't changed much." he stated and looked at Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Kurama, this is Kagome. Kagome this is a good friend of mine and Yusuke's. His name is Kurama." Keiko introduced them. Kagome straightened and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." she said timidly. He took her hand gently.

"Yes, you as well, Kagome. I hope I didn't scare you yesterday in the park." he smiled innocently and Kagome blushed. She pulled her hand away.

"It's okay. I'm new to the area and it was just...very weird to sense someone staring at me." Kagome confessed.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you to Yusuke's house, Keiko? I was going there anyway."

"That's fine." Keiko smiled. Kagome settled her nerves. He wasn't a bad person, in fact, he was very polite.

When they reached the house, Kagome opened the door and began to step inside. Kurama caught the little kitsune hiding behind a doorway frame. His little turquoise eyes sparkled as he watched the people walk into the house.

"Kagome!" he called her name out right after she had placed her shoes in the hallway. She turned in time to catch him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"How was your day, Shippo? Did you learn anything while I was gone?" she asked. Kurama watched them walk down the hallway, very surprised at the appearance of the kit and it's affection for the human.

"Hey, Kurama, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara was walking out of the kitchen, "Urameshi's in his room."

"Hello, Kuwabara." Kurama followed Kuwabara up the stairs.

"Tell Yusuke I'll be up later and not to vanish on me again." Keiko called up the stairs before disappearing into the room Kagome had gone in.

"Hey, Urameshi, you have a visitor." Kuwabara said and allowed Kurama to walk in. Yusuke nodded and glanced out the door. After noticing the coast was clear he closed the door with a sigh.

"Tell me something, Yusuke, who is that girl and who is the red kitsune?" Kurama asked. He leaned against the wall and gave a questioning stare.

"An odd pair, aren't they?" Yusuke sat down, "Kagome is the daughter of my mother's friend Rei. Shippo is a little kitsune youkai that tags along with her."

"Have you noticed the amount of spiritual energy within her?"

"Yes, I noticed it the first day I met her, when her grandfather died."

"Is that why she is so sad?"

"No, it's more complex than that. She said she'd tell me when she's ready."

"And she will!" a bubbly voice yelled from the window. Yusuke opened it and allowed their new visitor in.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked her, "First Kurama, now Botan. Where's Hiei? Is he coming too?"

"Not likely." Kurama laughed, "Botan, do you know of this Kagome girl?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Koenma told me to keep and eye on her. He's aware of her spiritual energy and of the young youkai with her. His magic caught us off guard about a week ago. We weren't even aware that he was here. His energy is so weak."

"He's just a kid." Yusuke smiled, "He's pretty funny for a young youkai."

"Kagome! Kagome, wait!" Keiko yelled. It was quiet for a few seconds and then the front door slammed shut. Yusuke jumped to the window and watched Kagome run down the street. She was wiping her face with her hand. He hurried downstairs to Keiko and Shippo. The others followed him, curious to what he was going to do.

Keiko stood in the hallway with Shippo in her arms. His little eyes were filled with tears. He cuddled closer to Keiko and she held him close.

"Guys, what happened?" Yusuke touched Shippo's head gently, "Where did Kagome go?"

"She had an incident." Keiko said nervously, "It's my fault. I asked her about the scar on her neck. It upset her."

"I should go after her and see if she's okay." Yusuke stepped to the door.

"No." Shippo sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Kagome, just needs some time alone. She'll come back."

Kagome settled at the park again. There was no one there this time and she sat on an empty swing. Her tears fell freely down her face and she refused to hold them back. Everything was flooding her mind again. All the images she was fighting to leave behind her. All the fear she had felt returned. Her body shook uncontrollably as she clung to herself. She remembered Inuyasha's screams and the look of pure enjoyment on Sesshomaru's face. She had never seen the inuyoukai have an expression that obvious before and it had frightened her. She touched the mark on her neck gingerly. It would serve as a bad memory for the rest of her life.

Night had crept up on her while she was lost amongst the many memories of the feudal era. She heard a rustle that snapped her from her thoughts. She looked around and stood slowly as two ugly, ogre-like guys stepped before her, each of them holding a knife with a long blade. They watched her and chuckled. The taller and, bluish, guy stepped closer and grabbed her chin roughly. She cringed as she noticed the three horns on top of the guy's head. He was not human, but a repulsive youkai.

"How strange you are, miko. Out all by yourself." he held the knife to her throat and growled when her eyes met his. He shovered her to the ground with a forceful shove.

"Hurry up and kill her already. This place is giving me the creeps." the other youkai spoke.

"I was just getting to that."

Kagome bowed her head and waited for what she hoped was a swift and painless death. She closed her eyes. The sounds around her were quiet until two soft thuds were heard in front of her. She opened her eyes to see both of the youkai lying on the ground before her and another guy standing next to her. He was dressed in all black and his hair was spikey. She looked up to the guy and her eyes met with a pair of crimson orbs. He held a katana firmly in his left hand. His expression was one of confusion. She was angry. She stood and dusted herself off, ignoring the guy who saved her and started walking back home.

She arrived to find Yusuke and Kurama talking at the front door. Yusuke straightened when Kagome came into view. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed how angry she was.

"Hello again, Kagome." Kurama spoke gently. She nodded and walked into the house.

"I'm gonna find out what happened. I'll talk to you later, Kurama." he waved to the shadowed figure by the trees, "Tell Hiei I said hi."

"I will. Goodnight, Yusuke." Kurama said and walked to the gate. Hiei quickly joined him.

"Who is she?" he asked, anger causing his voice to be louder then normal. Kurama gave him a calm smile.

"Her name is Kagome."

"She has a death wish."

"How is that?"

"Hn. She wants to die, fox. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You were following her?"

"Only from the park." Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets, "She was almost killed by two youkai there."

"Did her energy spike at all?"

"No. She is an untrained miko."

"Yes, I noticed she is a miko. She has a young red kitsune youkai with her."

"A red kitsune?" Hiei looked at Kurama, "Does Koenma know of this?"

"Yes, for the most part."

"Hn."

"We should stop by for a quick visit. I think he'd be interested in knowing of a miko carrying an inu youkai child and raising a kitsune youkai."

A/N: Brain farts! Brain farts! I have been having Brain farts! I was able to get to a computer this week, but this story wasn't being friendly in my head. I think I was too focused on one of my other fan fic stories and then the other one I want to write, but i'm gonna wait until at least one of the three i am writing is finished. Anyways, please review!! I hope this chapter isn't too bad!! If it is...sorry. I'll fix it if there are things you don't understand or maybe even particularly like...but be nice when you break the news to me...I'm fragile. Just kidding!


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: Nope...not mine still...

A/N: I'm going to take this moment to answer a few questions.

1.) Yes, Sesshomaru will be in a later chapter or two.

2.) No, I will not be pairing Kagome with Hiei. I just don't think he'd be the best person for Kagome in this story.

3.) I'm not quite sure at this time if she'll end up with Yusuke or Kurama. They're both good for her, but writing Yusuke and Keiko into a break-up and having it not affect Keiko's friendship with Kagome might be a bit challenging. I'm sure I could handle it, but this was pre-written as a Kagome/Kurama...but I'm having second thoughts...I don't know yet. Which leads me to ask you what you think? Let me know. **Yusuke or Kurama?** But really think it over!!

Chapter Five: Questions

Keiko stood in front of Kagome's door listening to the poor girl cry and sob loudly. She felt so bad for making her upset and she wanted to make it up to her somehow. She bit her bottom lip and turned to walk away. Yusuke was walking towards her with his eyes staring at the floor and his hands in his pockets. He was in deep concentration which was broken the second he heard Kagome. Keiko stepped before him and he smiled, pulling her into a soft hug.

"It's not your fault." he whispered before letting her go, "Shippo and Souta are watching TV. You should go sit with them and keep them calm."

"Are you going in there?" she questioned him with uncertainty. He just smiled again and nodded, "But, Yusuke..."

"I can handle it, Keiko. I have a knack for making her smile." he grinned and motioned for her to go.

"Okay, Yusuke." Keiko sighed and walked away.

He listened for a few moments. Her cries were heart wrenching for him to hear. What ever had happened, she was clearly devastated by the outcome. Her door was open slightly and he peered through to see her hugging her pillow tightly. He entered without knocking and sat next to her. She blinked the tears from her eyes when she felt that she was no longer alone. She threw her arms around his neck, buried her face against his shoulder and continued to cry. He caressed her hair as she slowly started to calm down. She leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes and face.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"No." she answered with honesty. She had to accept that everything was not well with her. She rose to her feet and walked to the window.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yes, well...for the most part I do." She turned to face him, "I was almost attacked in the park."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Youkai. There were two of them. They knew about me, my...status as a miko, and they were going to kill me. I was ready to let them." She frowned, "I was being childish and selfish. I only wanted to make myself happy. Not once did I think about my family, friends or the child I am carrying. I have never been like that and I hate myself for allowing this to happen. I guess I should be thankful that that other youkai came to my rescue, but I was so angry then. If I see him, I will apologize for my rudeness. I have to think about everyone around me before I take any action."

"That is a big responsibility. Worrying about others instead of you, I mean. Yes, it was selfish of you to want to die, Kagome. What would have happened to Shippo if you turned up dead? You are the most important thing in his life."

"I am going to try harder now to adjust to my new life. I don't want to be sad anymore. I see how much it hurts Shippo and he deserves to be happy." She looked to the floor, "I just want everyone to be patient with me is all."

"Hey, as long as you are happy, others will be happy too." Yusuke smiled warmly, "I am sure that everyone will be patient with you."

"Why is it that you are so understanding of these things?"

"I've been through similar situations." Yusuke answered, "Well...not exactly similar situations."

"You are not like other humans, Yusuke." Kagome stared at him, "I can't quite place it, but you are different."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." He chuckled and pointed to the door, "I think Keiko's still here. She was really worried that she upset you."

Kagome wiped her face with her sleeve and sighed loudly. Looking to Yusuke, she smiled a kind of smile that made him feel happier just by looking at her. This was a normal, happy Kagome smile and he knew it because her eyes held no sorrow, only the fire of determination.

"I must apologize to her then." Kagome answered, "Are you coming?"

"Yes."

The Next Morning

Kagome spent the walk to school scolding Yusuke for skipping and swore she'd beat him into the ground if he didn't attend today. He rolled his eyes, but he was happy. This was a side to her that he thought he'd never see. Her eyes still held the same smile they had the night before, but with the morning sun they held a bit of a sparkle.

Keiko met them at the front gate again. Yusuke tried to distract their attention once again and the other students laughed when Kagome grabbed his ear firmly and dragged him into the school with Keiko blushing from embarrassment behind them. Yusuke's angry glares sent most of the laughing students scurrying off to their classrooms. He smacked Kagome's hand away when the entered the building.

"Alright, I'm here. You don't have to hold my ear anymore." He turned to face two boys that were staring, "What are you looking at? Do you want me to rearrange that already crooked nose of yours?"

The two boys gulped and took off running down the corridor away from Yusuke and the girls. Keiko and Kagome sighed at the same time and he turned back to them. They walked away from him, leaving him to stare and then follow.

Lunch was the same as before, except the surprising appearance of Yusuke which only caused Kagome to get more strange looks from the other students. They gawked at her and were shocked when she didn't flinch when he sat next to her.

"Why must everyone stare so much?" Kagome glanced up from her food and eyed the table three rows from theirs.

"They're probably wondering why a pretty girl like you is sitting with us. They're all afraid of us." Kuwabara answered. Kagome turned to Yusuke who was leaning back in his chair taking a nap.

"Where is Keiko?" she poked his forehead and he grumbled something about the library and stupid girls. His eyes opened quickly when he felt Kagome's energy spike with her obvious anger at his comment. She glared at him long and cold.

"Sorry." He lowered his eyes and she calmed down. Kuwabara stared at the two of them before continuing to eat his lunch.

After school, they walked home together with Keiko and Kuwabara tagging along. Kagome and Keiko talked and giggled a lot which made the boys walk slower, separating themselves from the girls and their current discussion of baby clothing. A topic neither of the boys felt comfortable with.

They met Kurama by the park again. The boys stopped to talk while the two girls continued on, oblivious to the boy's departure. Kurama watched them for a few moments before motioning for Yusuke and Kuwabara to follow him.

"This must be important, Kurama. You look serious." Yusuke yawned and stretched out under the cherry tree.

"Yes, it's about Kagome." He answered, leaning against the base of the tree, "She is a miko."

"That explains her spiritual energy." Yusuke responded, "I take it Koenma knows?"

"Yes. Hiei and I paid him a visit last night." Kurama gave a short nod, "Hiei saved her last night in the park. She was willing to let herself get killed."

"I know. Kagome and I discussed it last night." Yusuke began, "She felt horrible for how she acted and is doing her best to be a better person."

"Is that so?" Hiei jumped down from a nearby tree.

"She even said she was going to apologize to you for her rudeness." Yusuke grinned at Hiei. He stopped when he remembered more of his discussion with Kagome from the night before, "Hmm, she referred to you as a youkai."

"And your point?"

"Kagome noticed that you are a youkai. She must know more than we thought she did." Kurama answered readily, "Maybe she can sense the aura of a youkai. Maybe she sensed mine as well the other day. She knew she was being watched."

"There you are!" Keiko yelled out. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped and bowed their heads as the two girls approached. Kagome held back a little at seeing the guy who had saved her the night before. She was finding it odd that the two guys she got weird feelings from were actually Yusuke's friends. Even Keiko and Kuwabara were relaxed around them.

"Ah, Keiko, I'm going to head home." She said it quietly and hurried away from the park. They watched her go. Keiko turned to them and pointed her finger at Yusuke.

"You could have told us you were coming here." She yelled and her face got red with anger as he rolled his brown eyes.

"Calm down, Keiko. I just had some business to discuss with the guys. Besides, you and Kagome were deep in discussion about clothes." He said pointedly. She stomped her foot and stormed out of the park. Yusuke gave a small sigh and knew he'd pay for that later.

"I take it that Keiko knows nothing about Kagome?" Kurama asked, slightly amused with Keiko's fit of anger.

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Not unless I have to."

"That is probably for the best." Kurama smiled politely, "Shall we go to your house then? We should properly introduce Kagome and Hiei. I would like to have a talk with the kit if it is possible."

"Hn. I do not need to be introduced." Hiei turned to walk away.

"It would be best for you to meet her, Hiei." Kurama began, "She should know that you are not her enemy."

"Am I?"

"No you are not."

"Hn." He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the others quietly.

She knew they were all coming by the time they had reached the gate. She breathed easily as she took the time to water the flowers in the backyard. Keiko and Shippo sat together on a swing behind her. Shippo growled as they entered, but Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. He quieted and cuddled closer to Keiko.

The four boys walked into the backyard. Kagome and Keiko ignored them and Shippo jumped onto Kuwabara's shoulder. Yusuke cleared his throat and both girls still didn't acknowledge them. Kurama stepped next to Kagome.

"The flowers are happy." He said gently. She glanced at him and he continued, "Do you water them often?"

"Only on dry days." She answered, "Shippo, can you turn the water off please?"

"Yup!" the little kitsune jumped down and scampered over to the knob and twisted it until the water stopped coming out of the hose. He hurried over and jumped into his adopted mom's now empty hands. She hugged him quickly and allowed him to perch on her shoulder.

"I find it odd that a kitsune youkai is so fond of a human." Kurama spoke quietly. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Well, he is only a child after all." She scratched behind Shippo's right ear, "Besides, not all youkai are evil. I know that some are genuinely kind and gentle."

"And I suppose you've met a lot of youkai?" Hiei asked. She turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah, you could say that." She replied and walked towards the house, "Come on, Shippo. It's time for your lesson today."

"Can I sit in on your lesson as well?" Kurama caught up with her. She blushed and nodded.

"That will be fine." She agreed nervously, "But I'm sure that you will find it to be boring."

"Oh, I'll be alright." He smiled and followed her inside. Instead of the lesson normally being in her room, she opted for the living room this time since she had an extra guest for the learning session.

Yusuke and the others remained in the backyard and were soon joined by Souta. The young kid blushed when Keiko said hello and motioned for him to take the swing next to the one she was on.

"What is Kurama up to?" Kuwabara asked and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Don't think too hard, Kuwabara. Your brain can't handle it." Yusuke laughed and dodged his pathetic attempt at a punch.

"Maybe he likes her." Souta stated innocently and Keiko giggled.

"Yeah, that might be it!" she agreed happily making the young boy blush again.

"Hn." Hiei turned from them, "I'm leaving. Tell Kurama to find me before he goes home."

"Sure thing, Hiei." Yusuke waved to the disgruntled fire koorime.

"What do you think?" Kuwabara asked, pulling Yusuke to the side.

"He said he wanted to talk to Shippo. They have things in common, you know."

"Oh, yeah."

"How do Shippo and the red-haired guy have something in common?" Souta spoke loudly, "Is he a kitsune youkai like Shippo?"

The other three looked to each other nervously. Keiko tousled the boy's hair.

"Do you promise to keep a secret for me?" she smiled sweetly.

"Ah-huh."

"Kurama has the spirit of a silver kitsune youkai inside him. It's a long, complicated story of how it happened, but I bet someday he'll be happy to tell you about it. Until then you can't tell anybody about it. Not even Kagome."

"I'm sure Kagome already knows." Souta rose from the swing, "She's smarter then you think."

"Is that so?" Yusuke gave the kid a questioning stare and Souta laughed, "Explain it to me."

"She's been through a lot. More than you can possibly even imagine. It's more than just Shippo." Souta bit his lip nervously and continued, "I don't think I'm the one to tell you. I don't want to make Kagome upset. What she went through and what she lost has changed her."

"That's fine, Souta. You don't have to continue." Yusuke pulled the boy into a headlock and lightly ground his knuckles into the kid's skull. Souta tried to fight off the attack and only managed to escape when he kicked his assaulter in the knee, "Hey, get back here shrimp!"

"No way!" Souta yelled and ran into the house, Yusuke following right behind him, "You can't catch me!"

"You wanna make a bet kid?"

"Yusuke, leave Souta alone! Souta, no running in the house! You know better!" Kagome yelled from the entrance of the living room. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks and faced her.

"Sorry." They mumbled in unison and waited for Kagome to go back in the living room before they both charged up the stairs.

Kagome sighed as she heard the racket being made in the room above them. She could hear Souta yelling "uncle" and then both of them were laughing. She took her seat next to Shippo again and realized a moment later that Kurama had taken a seat on the opposite side of the kit. Kagome blushed and then regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. Where were we?" she apologized.

"You were talking about math." The little kitsune replied, "But I don't think I like it. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Youkai."

"Youkai?" Kagome shrugged, "I guess we can put math off until tomorrow, but that means you don't get a lollipop after dinner tonight."

"It's okay." Shippo gave a small smile. He really enjoyed his favorite treat after dinner, but tonight he'd have to make an exception.

"What do you want to know?" she lifted him onto her lap.

"I thought that there were none in you era, Kagome." He asked with innocent eyes and Kagome swore he had asked her for a reason. Her eyes landed on the red-headed friend of Yusuke's and he seemed to be waiting for her reply as well. He seemed oddly different to her, but she couldn't understand why. Shippo tugged on her sleeve and Kagome brought her gaze back to him.

"Well, Shippo, I didn't think there were any." She said truthfully, "I only found out yesterday that I was wrong."

"Shippo, what did you mean her era?" Kurama was puzzled by the kit's choice of words. Kagome jumped to her feet, cuddling Shippo close to her and turned to leave.

"It's nothing." She said quickly and hurried out.

Kurama stood watching the doorway from where she exited. His mind swarmed with unanswered questions. Kagome was a very confusing girl and he was determined to find out just what it was, aside from being a rare miko, that made her different. He walked into the dimly lit hallway and he could hear her voice coming from her room. He listened as she explained to Shippo that what they knew had to be kept a secret from people they barely knew. When Shippo made the argument that even Yusuke didn't know their secret, Kagome just shushed him and explained that he didn't know for good reasons. She was just not ready to tell him.

"Kurama, what are you doing?" Yusuke appeared at the bottom of the steps, followed by a blue-haired deity that must have arrived a short while ago. Both of them looked at him with curious eyes.

"It is nothing." He answered, "Anything from Koenma, Botan?"

"Oh, yes. That is why I am here." She smiled, "Hiei and Kuwabara are already upstairs."

"Very well then." He nodded and walked up the stairs to Yusuke's room. Botan shrugged when Yusuke grunted and the two of them followed.

"What is going on?" Hiei asked first.

"A new mission." Botan replied and jumped onto the bed, "Koenma wants give you all the details, but he wants you to bring Kagome and the kitsune youkai."

"How come?" Kurama questioned, "Does the mission concern them?"

"Koenma has reason to believe so." Botan answered, "All I know is that it concerns the Lord of Makai."

A/N: I think I'll end it there for now. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I was very sick this past week, but I am better now! I will update soon! Don't forget to let me know about the Yusuke or Kurama thingy!!


	6. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own them and I'm not cool enough ever to do so...

A/N: It is decided! I am sticking to my original intent on making this a Kag/Kur pairing. By the way, I am soooooo sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I hope...

Chapter Six: Understanding

Kagome watched as Yusuke struggled with the right words to say. She gave him a reassuring smile. He looked to the others in the room. This was not going to be easy. Kagome was tired and her annoyance with Yusuke's silence grew rapidly. Her reassuring smile turned into a frown.

"Forget it, Yusuke." She stood and walked from her room, "I'm sure it's not that important."

"It is important." Hiei retorted angrily, "I suggest you spit it out, Yusuke and get it over with."

"If it's important then tell me." Kagome watched from the doorway.

"You have to go somewhere with us." Kurama spoke up, "You and Shippo have to come with us to Spirit World."

"What?" Kagome blurted out and stared at the red-head in disbelief.

"He's right, Kagome." Yusuke motioned for her to sit on the bed, "It's time for us to be honest with you."

Kagome and Shippo listened to the detailed story of Yusuke and his friends. They explained all of the hardships they've had to endure. Kagome understood now why Yusuke seemed much older than he was. Kagome sighed quietly as Yusuke finished speaking. She turned from them again and exited the room.

"Kagome!" Shippo chased after her, "Wait for me please, mommy!"

Kagome turned and caught him as he leapt into her arms.

"What do you think?" she looked down at him, "I've got a bad feeling about this, Shippo."

"A bad feeling?" Shippo glanced back as everyone stepped out of Kagome's bedroom, "We could always go and if it is bad we can come home. Aren't you just a bit curious about this Spirit World thing?"

"Listen to the kid, Kagome." Yusuke leaned against the wall and smiled, "He has a good plan."

"If I don't like it, I want to be able to come right home." Kagome stated strongly, "We better not be put into any danger."

"I can assure you that you will not be in any danger in Spirit World, Kagome." Kurama smiled gently.

"Fine, then we'll go." Kagome nodded, "Tomorrow though. I am too tired for any trips tonight and we have school tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Hiei walked out the front door.

"He has a pleasant attitude." Kagome mumbled. Shippo tugged on her shirt.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." His belly growled and she carried him into the kitchen.

"Mom must be working late tonight. I guess it's up to me to cook dinner." She set him next to the table and handed him sheets of white paper and a big box of crayons, "Why don't you draw some nice pictures for me and grandma?"

"Okay!" he grinned excitedly, "It's been awhile since I've drawn anything! There are so many new people for me to draw! Including grandma!"

"He calls you mother?" Kurama was next to her. She jumped and placed her right hand over her heart. He certainly was a stealthy fellow.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled. Kurama took a step back. Her energy had pulsed, "Please warn me next time."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." He touched her shoulder gently and she pulled back.

"You asked a question, didn't you?" she turned her back on him. Her heart beat faster and faster. A few images of Sesshomaru passed through her mind and she shook the memories away. She still didn't hear Kurama's question. Tears flooded her eyes and Yusuke stepped before her.

"Kagome?" he took her shoulders and shook her. Kagome stared at him and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "It was just a passing memory. I get them sometimes."

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing, Yusuke. I am fine now. You guys should go watch TV while I cook dinner." She shooed them out.

"Okay, Kagome."

The boys and Botan retreated to the living room to find Keiko watching Souta play an interesting video game. Yusuke lifted Keiko off the couch and sat down in, placing her on his lap. He hugged her tightly and she ran her hand through his soft black hair. He sighed and faced Kurama.

"Did you feel it?" he asked. Kurama only nodded, "It's been happening a lot recently. Usually only when she gets angry, but..."

"It was wrong of me to approach her like that. She doesn't know me." Kurama raised his hand to silence Yusuke, "I must be wiser when dealing with her. She can, after all, purify me and kill me."

"She wouldn't though." Souta said as he mashed the controller buttons with his fingers, "Not unless she really saw you as a threat."

"You are sure about this?" Kurama leaned against the wall, watching Kagome's kid brother with wonder.

"I know my sister. She is a nice person. Despite her current overwhelming sadness, she...she always cares. Hating isn't really in her nature."

"I wish I could understand why she is so sad." Kurama frowned. He could hear Kagome singing a nursery rhyme to Shippo and the kit would laugh. He was sure that the bond between the two of them was very, very close, but he knew there was no way that the kit was indeed Kagome's son. But Shippo still called her mommy and she allowed him to do so.

"It's because of the child she is carrying." Souta spoke up and was silenced when he was abruptly hit by a pillow thrown by Yusuke.

"It's not for you to talk about, brat." He scolded the kid, "Your sister might not want everyone to know her story."

"Not even you apparently." Souta retorted angrily. He shut his game off and stalked out of the room.

"That wasn't nice, Yusuke." Botan snapped at her teammate.

"He's right though." Keiko looked to the blue-haired girl, "Kagome will tell us what happened. We just need to be patient with her."

"Exactly!" Yusuke added with a laugh. He kissed Keiko's cheek and whispered a thank you into her ear making her blush.

It was a short, forty minutes later when Kagome came in to get them for dinner. Her mother had returned already and was helping in the kitchen. Shippo held up his drawing for her to inspect. She was sticking it on the fridge when everybody entered.

"Kagome, I didn't know that there were this many people here." She counted everyone and looked at the table, "It'll be a bit cramped, but I think we can manage. I was wondering why you had made so much food."

"Yusuke, can you get Souta? He won't come out of his room." Kagome asked nicely and he nodded.

The kid's door was locked tightly. Yusuke knocked louder and Souta yelled for whoever it was to go away. Yusuke knocked again, this time louder.

"Come on, Souta. Open the door or I'll knock it down." Yusuke threatened, "It's my room too you know!"

The lock clicked and Yusuke entered as Souta slipped back into his bed, buried his face into his pillow and sniffed. Yusuke shook his head. He touched Souta's shoulder gently.

"Leave me alone." He cried and scooted further away.

"Why are you crying, Souta?"

"It doesn't matter." He cried harder, "Just leave me alone!"

"Come on now. It matters to me that you're crying."

"Why would it matter to you?"

"You're like my own kid brother, Souta. It pains me to see you this upset. Was it because of what I said downstairs?"

"It's just not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"It's not fair that he got killed! He was my best friend! I never got to tell him how much he meant to me! He was supposed to be with Kagome forever!" Souta cried harder into his pillow. Yusuke's eyes opened wide at the young boy's suffering. He must have been holding it in for so long and now he cracked. The poor boy pretended to be strong, probably for his sister and never took the time to think about himself. It had to be a trait he picked up from Kagome.

"Souta, it's gonna be alright." He rubbed the kids back, "I'm sure he knew how you felt."

"I looked up to Inuyasha. I barely got to see him, but when Kagome came home, she'd sometimes tell me of all the battles her and Inuyasha and their friends had gotten into. She always made it sound like Inuyasha was so brave."

Yusuke remembered hearing the name Inuyasha before when he had first met Kagome. He didn't know much about the guy other then he meant a lot to Kagome and apparently Souta too.

"Souta..."

"She should've told you, Yusuke." He looked up at him, "She should have told you what happened to her. I don't think I can keep it from you for much longer."

Yusuke sighed and rose to shut the bedroom door. He locked it and faced Souta, a deep look of concern etched across his face. He nodded to Souta.

"Then tell me." He sat again.

"But..."

"If it brings you this much discomfort, then tell me. I'll deal with Kagome later if she finds out you told me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please tell me."

"Do you remember the well at the shrine?" Souta began and waited for Yusuke to reply. He nodded, "The thing is, Kagome used it to travel."

"Travel?" Yusuke gave him a confused glance, "Travel where?"

"Five hundred years into the past. It's where she met Inuyasha and Shippo."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." He scowled, annoyed with Yusuke, "She came back one day, three months ago, and she had Shippo with her. She said that Inuyasha was dead and she had escaped from his brother's palace. The baby Kagome is carrying is Inuyasha's brother's child."

"His brother was the one who hurt her? What was his name?" Yusuke cringed at the secrets Kagome had been keeping from him.

"I don't know. She never speaks of him. I'm sure she's trying to erase him from her memory."

"Let's go downstairs before your sister and mother get worried, okay?"

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise, Souta."

They rejoined the others and Kagome gave them each a glance. She smiled and motioned for her brother to sit next to her and eat his dinner. She never asked him why he had been crying, but then again, he probably wouldn't tell her. Yusuke, on the other hand, would be more likely to explain what had occurred between them. She'd let it rest for the night.

The Next Morning

Yusuke kept quiet throughout breakfast as he shoveled the eggs into his mouth. He was really starting to like eating breakfast, so much that he found himself waking up earlier than usual. He had surprised his mother a few times when he'd already been showered and dressed when she'd come in to wake him up. That morning she had put her hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever. He chuckled to himself and stopped only when he felt the others watching him. Souta rolled his eyes and Kagome sighed.

As they started to walk to school, Kagome had intended to ask Yusuke what had happened, but a slight change of plans occurred. At the entrance to the park stood Kurama and Hiei, and both of them had serious looks on each of their faces. Yusuke knew this wasn't a good sign and Kagome began to feel frightened.

"Guys." Yusuke nodded, "Fancy meeting you here this early."

"Yes, well something has come up and Koenma has asked us to go see him immediately." Kurama replied, "Kuwabara has gone to get Shippo and Botan should be here any moment."

"That's odd. We didn't run into Kuwabara on the way here."

"Botan brought him there."

"That would explain it." Yusuke turned to Kagome, "Hey, I'm sorry for the change, but the toddler needs us now."

"Yes, I'm afraid it cannot wait until after school." Kurama nodded in agreement. He stared at Kagome while her face held a puzzled expression, "Kagome?"

"Yes?" she looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say toddler?"

"You'll see what I mean when we get there." Yusuke laughed.

"Well then, for the time being, I'm going to go swing." She walked to the empty set of swings and began swinging.

. "Oh, man, Keiko's going to kill us." Yusuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "She's going to be pretty angry with me for not telling her."

"Don't worry. Shizuru overheard me talking to Kuwabara. She said she'd talk to Keiko." Kurama laughed lightly. He turned to face Hiei, but he was not there. Instead, the fire youkai was standing in front of Kagome and apparently having a discussion.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Botan flew in next to Kurama and Yusuke, "Kuwabara's not back yet?"

"Knowing Kagome's mom, she's probably wondering why Kuwabara's there for Shippo on a school day." Yusuke could see Rei giving Kuwabara the 'I'm waiting' stare, with her arms crossed over her chest and leaning slightly to one side. He'd seen it a couple of time himself.

"He's coming now." Kurama pointed to Kuwabara chasing after a very excited kitsune. Shippo ran and jumped onto Yusuke's head and then into Botan's arms.

"Are we going now?" he asked. He was very hyper and left the others wondering just how much sugar he had had that morning.

"As soon as Kagome and Hiei are done talking." Yusuke answered, fixing his messed up hair. Hiei shot them an evil glance before he joined them. Kagome followed quietly.

"Are we all here?" Botan asked cheerfully, "Alright then!"

She looked around the empty park and opened a portal when she felt the coast was clear. Kagome stepped back a bit, but she found a warm hand slip into hers. She looked from the hand to the person it belonged to. She blushed at Kurama and allowed him to lead her into the portal.

They appeared in a large office. A large monitor covered one wall and across from it sat a desk. This is when Kagome first caught sight of the toddler Yusuke had referred to.

"Ah, good you all came." He eyed Shippo when the kit jumped onto his desk, "Can I help you?"

"Um...nope." Shippo smiled innocently.

"Why are we here?" Kagome got to the point quickly, "More importantly, why are Shippo and I here?"

"To be honest with you, Kagome, we've been picking up on your spiritual energy for a few months now. Since you know Yusuke, I thought it would be wise to meet you." Koenma replied and climbed out of his chair. While standing, he barely stood taller than Shippo.

"If that's the reason, why couldn't this have waited until later? I have school ya know!" Koenma gulped nervously.

"Kagome, calm down." Kurama said soothingly. She turned to him, surprised that her hand still rested in his. She yanked her hand away blushing and nodded.

"I was told this was important, pacifier breath. Care to share what is so urgent about being here this morning?" Yusuke yawned and stretched.

"Of course, Yusuke." Koenma pushed the small red button on his remote control and the monitor flickered on, "As you know, we do keep an observance on Makai. Usually there is nothing out of the ordinary, but one of our scouts reported in on the Lord of Makai. Normally I wouldn't have any concerns with the guy, but apparently something caught our scout's attention. This was discovered in his garden."

Kagome froze at the image on the screen and Shippo gave out a starling wail. He jumped into Kagome's arms and buried his little face into her chest. Everyone was surprised and concerned by their horrified expression. Kagome's eyes swelled with tears.

The picture on the monitor revealed what looked to be a large block of un-melting ice. Inside were two humans that appeared to be sleeping.

"Kagome?" Yusuke stepped towards her and she turned away from him to cuddle Shippo closer.

"Rumor has it that these two have been frozen like this for five hundred years." Koenma replied, "They were imprisoned just shortly after the mate of the lord ran away."

"Five hundred years?" Yusuke looked to Koenma and then to Kagome, "Dammit!"

"What is it, Yusuke?" Kurama questioned, he was eyeing the monitor and the images of the humans.

"Kagome, listen to me." Yusuke pulled her aside, "I know what happened. Souta told me about the well."

"He did?" she sniffed and sobbed louder.

"Only me though." Yusuke said assuredly, "Do you know who they are?"

"It's Sango and Miroku." Shippo looked up, "They were our friends."

"Yusuke, you have a new mission and I'm afraid it is not going to be easy." Koenma stood next to them, "You must go to Makai with the others and rescue those two humans. You will more than likely run into Sesshomaru. He is the Lord of Makai."

"I want to go home!" Kagome screamed loudly and frantically, "Now! I want to go home now!"

Her breathing had increased rapidly. She swayed a bit before fainting and falling backwards. Yusuke caught her quickly and Shippo leapt off of her and onto Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Tell me something, Shippo. Is he Inuyasha's brother?" Yusuke lifted Kagome into his arms.

"Yes." Shippo pouted and wiped the new tears that clung at the corners of his eyes.

"I thought so." Yusuke shook his head, "Botan, I want to bring her home now. If she wakes up here she's gonna be pissed."

"Alright."

Botan opened a portal and Yusuke stepped inside. Once it closed, the blue-haired deity turned back to them and frowned.

"That didn't go well at all." She said sadly.

"Kit, tell me, is she Sesshomaru's mate?" Hiei spoke from the other side of the room.

"That's not possible unless Kagome went to Makai without me noticing." Koenma crawled back into his chair.

"She didn't want to be his mate." Shippo frowned, "I want to be with my mommy. Please can I go home?"

"Yes, you all can go home. I want you back here tomorrow morning, with Yusuke."

The portal dropped them into the backyard and Shippo ran into the house to find Yusuke and Kagome. Kurama sat quietly on a swing before hearing Yusuke join them.

"I knew she was carrying an inu youkai, I had no idea that it belonged to Sesshomaru." Kurama said as Yusuke stepped before him.

"You know then?" Yusuke sat on the swing next to him.

"I know that Shippo isn't from this time, but how did Kagome get him here from the past?"

"Time travel through a dirty, old well." Yusuke replied, "Back at the shrine she was living at, there was a well. For some odd reason, one day she was pulled in and it sent her five hundred years into the past. The last time she returned through the well was three months ago, after Sesshomaru...after that bastard hurt her."

"There is a time portal here in the human world?" Botan was surprised, "I need to return immediately to Koenma. If anybody else finds this portal..."

"They won't be able to get through." Shippo ran and jumped into Kurama's lap, "The well only let Kagome and Inuyasha go through to each other's times."

"Then how did you get here?" Hiei snapped.

"Kagome held onto me very tightly and jumped in. I think it sensed her desperate desire to keep me with her." Shippo answered, "She won't go back through the well and Inuyasha is dead."

"So, you are saying that Kagome got pregnant five hundred years in the past?"

"Back then there was no separating humans and youkai. We were traveling together with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara."

"Kagome! Kagome, what's the matter?" Rei's voice yelled from Kagome's bedroom, "Yusuke, there's something wrong with Kagome!"

They ran into the house and Kurama and Hiei stopped at the door. Kagome's energy was pulsing way stronger then it had been before and they didn't want to get too close. Kurama pulled Shippo off the floor and motioned for them and Hiei to head back outside for the time being.

Yusuke stared at Kagome as she lay on her bed. Her entire body was surrounded by a bright pink aura. He had never felt her energy be this strong. She looked angelic as the glow brightened.

"It's okay, Rei. She's not in any danger." Botan sat next to Kagome, "Someone's miko powers just got a lot stronger."

A/N: Yeah, that'll do it for now. It'll be a few days before I add to this one. I have to update my other two stories over the next few days. I was gonna take the time to thank everybody individually, but this is soooo long already. So thank you all as a whole and next time I'll thank you separately!


	7. Going

Disclaimer: You know the drill…they aren't mine…

Chapter Seven: Going

Kagome awoke early the next morning feeling more energetic than normal. She lay back on her bed and glanced at her clock. It was only four in the morning and she realized quickly that Shippo was not with her. She scrambled to her feet when it hit her. She could tell that Shippo was down the hall with her mother. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. That was something new to her. She tried to focus again. This time she found Hiei. He was outside somewhere nearby and in a tree.

"What is it with youkai and trees?" she mumbled to herself. This made her remember Inuyasha, which brought back the events in the Reikai. She had a lot to consider. She knew she couldn't leave Sango and Miroku there any longer, but the thought of confronting Sesshomaru scared her more than anything.

She needed reassurance before making the big decision. That, somehow, led her outside into the chilly, star-filled morning. She sat quietly on one of the swings in the backyard and looked around at the surrounding trees. Once she spotted the location of Hiei, she stared at him. It didn't take long for him to become annoyed and he joined her. He was cautious in his approach, remembering the energy she had emitted earlier, and he stepped before her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She said apologetically.

"Hn." He turned his head, "How did you find me?"

She shrugged a bit and frowned.

"I could just…feel that you were there." She replied and looked up at him, "I was surprised you were nearby."

"Don't be. Why are you up so early?"

"I just woke up feeling like I was completely refreshed. I couldn't even try to fall back asleep if I wanted to."

"Then why are you out here? Are you not cold?"

"I'm fine." She sighed, "I came out here to talk to you."

"Me? Why?"

"About this thing with Sess…" she couldn't finish his name, "About him and my friends."

"You do not need to concern yourself with that."

"What?" she stood quickly, "How can you say that? Those are my friends! I just can't leave them there!"

"You are too weak to save them." He said coldly.

"That doesn't matter. It's my fault they're there in the first place!"

"Then you want to go?"

"I…I don't know."

"Hn."

"I need to help save them, I know that. I don't want to be hurt by him again though. How do I know you guys are strong enough to save them?" Kagome looked to Hiei, "You are strong, are you not?"

"Stronger than most."

"Stronger than him?"

"We won't know until we face him."

"Yusuke's coming outside." Kagome smiled a little, "He's probably concerned that I'm out here after everything that happened yesterday."

"He already considers you his little sister."

"That's funny considering I'm older than him." She giggled a bit and watched Yusuke enter the backyard.

"Hey guys." He eyed them suspiciously, "Mind telling me why you're both out here this early?"

"It's nothing, Yusuke. I just needed some advice and Hiei just happened to be out here." Kagome frowned at Yusuke's expression, "Don't look at me like that. You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you? Kagome, do you even know what happened to you yesterday?" Yusuke leaned back against the house.

"The last thing I remember was I wanted to go home. When I woke up this morning, I was home." She answered, "Other than that, I have no idea."

"Let's just say that the spiritual power you have as a miko became very intense." Hiei stated icily.

"Yeah, it was so intense that you scared off Hiei, Kurama and Shippo." Yusuke chuckled.

"Huh?" Kagome stared at the two of them. Her mouth opened slightly, "Wait a minute! That's what it is!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei watched her waiting for her answer.

"Kurama…he is not normal." She spoke quietly, "He's human, but he's kitsune. Why didn't I know this before? Damn I can be so slow sometimes!"

"You finally caught on." Yusuke teased her and she shot him an evil death glare.

"That must be why Shippo asked me about youkai in my time. That little brat was giving Kurama hints!"

"I'm gonna tell him you called him a brat." Yusuke continued his teasing.

"Shut up, Yusuke." Kagome glared at him again, "Trust me, I'll tell him how I feel myself."

"What is your decision then?" Hiei asked, "I cannot guarantee your safety."

"What is this about?' Yusuke watched the two.

"I will think about it this morning." Kagome smiled, "My mom will be up soon. I think I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

Kagome dashed into the house leaving Yusuke to give Hiei a very stern, questioning glance. Hiei, in return, glared back.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

"What is going on between you two?" Yusuke stood up straight.

"There is nothing going on between me and that silly girl." Hiei turned and walked away.

"Then why were the two of you out here talking?" Yusuke followed, "Dammit, Hiei! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The girl wants to save her friends, Yusuke." Hiei stopped and faced him, "But she is afraid of Sesshomaru."

"She has every right to be afraid."

"Then she should be wise and stay here."

With that, Hiei took off into the trees while Yusuke watched him retreat. He gave a short sigh and walked back into the house. Kagome was humming to herself in the kitchen and he followed the sound. He stopped in the doorway and watched.

"Don't stand there like that. It makes me nervous." she scolded him. She looked out the window, "Um...Kurama is coming here."

"Huh?"

"Your friend Kurama is coming through the front gate, Yusuke." Kagome laughed, "Are you not awake yet?"

"How did you know that he was coming? I mean, I didn't know he was coming."

"Shippo's awake! Yusuke, go let Kurama in please." Kagome walked to the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by a flying fur ball. There was a soft knocking at the door.

"It's awful early for us to have visitors." Rei was walking down the stairs. She smiled at her daughter and touched her head, "Are you feeling alright, Kagome? You gave me quite a scare yesterday."

"I did?" Kagome hugged Shippo tightly.

"Oh, good morning, Kurama. You are up very early this morning." Rei smiled warmly.

"Good morning. I hope I am not intruding." Kurama smiled.

"No, it's alright. Kagome and Yusuke are already up."

"Oh, I forgot!" Kagome hurried passed Kurama and her mother. She hurried back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

"I'm going to help, Kagome. Make your self comfortable, Kurama. Breakfast will be done soon."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled and bowed. Yusuke eyed him.

"Why are you here this early?" he asked and gave a very annoyed sigh when Kurama chuckled, "Well?"

"Just came by to see how things were." Kurama replied with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, you and Hiei." Yusuke muttered, "Him and Kagome were having a secret meeting in the backyard earlier."

"It wasn't a secret meeting, dumbass." Kagome retorted, "Breakfast is ready. If you're eating then come in here and do so."

She walked away from them. Kurama gave a laugh as he passed Yusuke and followed Kagome into the kitchen. Yusuke gave a grunt and followed.

"Kurama!" Shippo leapt happily into the air towards the red-head and was promptly caught. This made Kagome remember her revelation from earlier.

"It's funny how close kitsune's are huh?" she said quietly as she turned to open the fridge, "They like to be sneaky too."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Shippo looked over at her, his eyes holding a mischievous sparkle.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." she set the orange juice on the table. Shippo giggled, "You could've said something sooner, brat."

This made Yusuke laugh and Kurama pet the little kit's head. Shippo grinned, proud of the deceptive game he had played on his mother. Kagome just sighed. It wasn't frustrating to her, but it would have been nice to have known sooner. She sat in her seat next to Yusuke and was soon joined by Shippo on her other side. It wasn't long after that, that Souta and Atsuko joined them for breakfast.

"Kagome, you cooked this all by yourself?" Atsuko smiled and happily ate her eggs, "These are great!"

"My mother helped." Kagome smiled.

"Not much though. She was already mostly done when I stepped in." Rei replied, "Kagome is very gifted when it comes to cooking."

"I'll say." Yusuke spoke while chewing. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You're talking with food in your mouth. It's disgusting." she answered angrily. Kurama chuckled quietly and Shippo gave out a little snort. Kagome eyed them both. She still wasn't happy with either of them. They quieted quickly and continued to eat their food.

"Yeah, so what?" Yusuke snapped, "I can do what I want."

"It doesn't matter. I'm done anyway." Kagome stood and carried her plate to the sink.

"Just leave that there honey. I'll do the dishes." Rei said and Kagome nodded.

"I'm gonna go out to the garden for a bit then." she smiled, "If it's alright, mom, I'd like to stay home from school today."

"Yeah, me too!" Yusuke chimed in and was met with an angry glare from Kagome and his mother, "What? What is with you people?"

"It'll be fine." Rei nodded in agreement and Kagome left the room.

She walked into the garden. The morning breeze gave a delightful chill and stirred up the aroma of the flowers nearby. She loved this. It was peaceful. But she couldn't feel at peace knowing about the situation Sango and Miroku were in. The thoughts were tearing her apart inside. There was only one way for her to save them. She had to return to Sesshomaru. It sent a shiver up and down her spine, but she cared for their safety more than her own. Perhaps they could even raise Shippo. That way he wouldn't be alone and he'd have them to care for him as if he were their own. They'd do it too.

She sat before the flowers and touched the delicate petals of a pink zinnia that sat closest to her. She sighed at it's soft texture. A breeze passed by, causing the flower to bend to its will. Kagome watched the motions of the flower and smiled. It was fragile, but also strong. She could very well be the same way. Her mind was made up. She was going to rescue them, even if she had to give up her own life to do so. They would do the same if they were in her position.

"Are you alright?" Kurama's voice came from behind her. She wasn't startled this time. She knew he was coming. He was standing next to her and she looked up at him and smiled. He sat next to her. This was the first time they sat together completely alone.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking." she replied. She went back to watching the flowers sway with the gentle breezes. Kurama, however, was watching the same breeze play with her ebony hair. Kagome was indeed very beautiful to watch. He broke his gaze away.

"You gave us quite a scare yesterday when you fainted." he spoke gently. She looked over at him and frowned. She had no idea that he was concerned about her.

"I'm sorry." she shook her head, "I wasn't expecting to see my friends in that situation or to find out that he was still alive."

"Yes, I'm sure that was a very devastating revelation to you."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, tell you what?"

"I've known since I met you that there was something different about you. You have an aura that is human and youkai. Kitsune youkai if I am correct."

"You are." he smiled and explained just how exactly he became the way he was that day. Kagome listened intently to how he was reborn as a human child and how he had a couple times become the fox bandit Yoko Kurama. She smiled as he finished.

"So, your human name is Shuichi?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Yes, but my friends here call me Kurama." he replied with a grin.

"Kurama, I want to go and save Miroku and Sango. Is that going to be a problem with the rest of you?"

"Do you think that is wise, Kagome? With your current condition, the Makai will be very dangerous. Plus, we will more than likely run into...him." Kurama refrained from saying Sesshomaru.

"I don't care if it's dangerous. I cannot let them suffer like that." Kagome looked away, "I am going with you guys."

"Alright." he answered and chuckled when her features held a shocked expression, "There will be enough of us. I'm sure Yusuke and Kuwabara would protect you, as would I."

"Thank you." she whispered as she watched the flowers again.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to get to school now, Kagome." Kurama stood slowly, "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay then." she struggled to stand and Kurama helped her by grasping her arm, "Thank you again. Have a good day at school, Kurama."

"I will, thank you." he smiled, waved and walked away. Kagome watched him go and then went in to find Shippo.

That Afternoon

Yusuke paced back and forth as Kagome explained the situation to her mother. It was getting harder to deal with the whining kitsune crying and protesting around their feet. Yusuke scooped the kit up and listened to Kagome and her mother's conversation.

"Are you sure?" Rei was concerned. Her expression filled with worry.

"I have to." Kagome answered, "But I want Shippo to stay here with you."

"No, I want to go too, Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

"No, it is too dangerous for you to go." Kagome faced him, "I want to be able to go there knowing that you are safe here, Shippo."

"But..."

"No, buts, squirt." Yusuke replied and gave him a light noogie on his head, "Kagome's right. It's too dangerous for you."

"Please be careful, Kagome." Rei bowed her head as tears filled her eyes, "Just promise you'll come back safe."

"I'll make sure she's safe. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

After a few quick goodbyes and a ten minute hug by Shippo, Yusuke and Kagome walked to where they were to meet the others. It was the park as usual, but this time in a more remote area of it. Hiei and Kurama were already there waiting patiently and Kuwabara and Botan had yet to arrive. Kagome sat on the grass and rested her chin on her knees. She could see Hiei scowling at her from the corner of her eye, but she didn't care what he had to say. She was going and there was no stopping her now. Her only regret was that she didn't have a bow and some arrows.

Kuwabara and Botan arrived a few minutes later and the Botan opened a portal to the Reikai. Kagome followed the others through and was brought back to the office of the so-called toddler. He was waiting for them and was surprised to see Kagome with them.

"Miss Kagome, I was not expecting to see you here." he said surprised by her appearance, "Are you going with them?"

"Yes, I am." she held her head high.

"I still think you should reconsider." Hiei said coldly.

"I believe nobody asked what you thought, Hiei." Kagome snapped angrily and again there was a bit of a surge with her energy. It was enough to make Hiei stay quiet, but he continued to be moody.

"Calm down, Kagome." Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder, "There is no reason to get angry. Just save your energy."

"You're right." she gave Yusuke a gently smile and nodded.

"Your spiritual energy shot through the roof yesterday, Kagome. Botan has told me all about it." Koenma replied and held up a small silver box to her.

"What's this?" she took the box from him and opened it, "This is a very pretty bracelet."

"Wear that and I'm sure you'll be able to control the flow of your energy through your hand." Koenma walked back to his desk, "I have already sent Genkai on her way and she'll be waiting for you when you get there."

"You sent grandma to the Makai on her own?" Yusuke was shocked.

"She is capable of handling herself, Yusuke." Koenma answered angrily, "Now you guys should go and be careful. You especially, Kagome."

"Thank you for this bracelet." Kagome bent over and kissed Koenma's cheek, "It was nice of you to give it to me. I promise to put it to good use."

"Um, very...good, Kagome." Koenma blushed and hurried off.

"Shall we?" Botan opened the portal to the Makai. Kagome took a deep breath. She felt Kurama slip and arm around her waist and she walked with him through it.

She opened her eyes slowly and took in the surroundings. The sky was a yellow-green color and all the forests she could see looked like haunting shadows. She pressed a bit closer to Kurama and he chuckled.

"It's about time you got here." a short, old lady stepped from the shadows, "Come on, this way."

She led them off in the direction of a cave she had pointed to. Kagome followed quietly, watching the interaction between the lady and Yusuke. They were quite funny to watch and she laughed at how easily Yusuke would get angry at something the woman would say.

Genkai stopped before the cave and gave them all a stern look. Her eyes lingered a bit longer over Kagome before moving on to Kurama.

"What is it, grandma?" Yusuke spoke up.

"There is someone in this cave that is allowing us to stay here for the night. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and not pick any fights." she eyed Yusuke and walked into the cave, "I'm sorry we had to make you wait."

Kagome walked in slowly following the others when, to her surprise, her eyes met with a pair of very confused and very surprised ice blue eyes.


	8. Explainations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and if I did...I'd be damned if I shared Sesshomaru, Miroku or Hiei with any of you.....jk

A/N: My muse decided to take an extended vacation recently and is forcing me to think on my own. A task I must tell you that is very hard to achieve. However, I hope the chapter I am now presenting to you is adequate enough. ...................................Oh yeah!! btw....free cookies to all of you who guessed who the confused ice blue eyes belonged to...although I suppose it really wasn't too hard to figure out.

Chapter Eight: Explainations

"Ka...Kagome? It can't be..."

The raven haired girl stared at the youkai before them. It had been awhile since she had seen him, but even longer since he had seen her. The five hundred years hadn't changed him much at all. He still wore his long black hair up in a ponytail, although the length was just a bit longer than she remembered.

"Koga!" Kagome stepped forward and was swept into the wolf youkai's strong arms. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"How is this possible? It's been five hundred years since I last saw you!" he asked her while eyeing the others in the cave behind her.

"It's a long story really." Kagome answered truthfully, "I'm sure you heard about what happened to Inuyasha?"

"Yes and to the two humans as well. Can't say I care too much about dog breath's end, but I am truly sorry about your two friends, Kagome." He was certain now that Kagome was a very changed girl. He pulled back and studied her. It came as a shock as he picked up on the inu youkai child growing in her womb. He brushed the stray tears from her face, "Who's child are you carrying, Kagome?"

"Um...well you see..." she stuttered a bit and was stopped by Yusuke.

"It's none of your business wolf boy, so butt out!" he retorted, pulling Kagome closer to him by her arm and then pushing her gently towards Kurama and Botan.

"Who do you think you are?" Koga had stepped before Yusuke and looked down at him.

"Guys, please. Don't do this!" Kagome squeezed her way between the two of them. It was almost like she was seperating Koga and Inuyasha all over again. With a heavy sigh she shoved Yusuke back, "Yusuke, it's alright. I trust Koga."

"Kagome..." Yusuke stared at her and shook his head, "Alright, but if he does anything funny, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I'd like to see you try." Koga glared hard and Kagome pushed him away.

"Come over here with me, Koga. I'll tell you why I'm here." Kagome pulled him aside.

"Kagome, may I join you as well?" Kurama stopped her briefly. He was curious about her relationship with the wolf youkai. Koga gave him an angry stare, of which he ignored.

"Yes, you can, Kurama." she nodded, gave Koga a soft smile and walked away from the rest of the group.

"We're setting up here for the night. We're setting out first thing in the morning." Genkai took a seat. The others sat with her, except Hiei who leaned against the wall eyeing Kagome with the Kurama and the wolf youkai.

"How long do you think it'll take to reach Sesshomaru's castle?" Botan asked Genkai.

"As long as nothing goes wring, I'd say three days at the most." Genkai answered and shook her head, "It shouldn't be a problem as long as dimwit over here can refrain from picking fights with Koga.

"He started it!" Yusuke snapped angrily, "He shouldn't be asking her such personal questions."

"Isn't that up to her to decide?" Hiei questioned his teammate. His crimson eyes met with Yusuke's briefly then looked away.

"No one asked you." Yusuke retorted curtly, "Wait a minute!"

Genkai, Botan and Kuwabara stared at Yusuke as he jumped to his feet.

"What is it now, stupid?" Genkai knew what his problem was but, she could help but feel entertained by his revelation.

"Please tell me that wolf boy isn't coming with us!"

"He's been asked by Koenma to help."

"We don't need his help!"

"I agree with Yusuke." Hiei added.

"Neither of you have a say in the matter." Genkai eyed Kagome, "Besides, Koga will protect the girl. That leaves Sesshomaru to the rest of you and the two humans to myself and Botan."

"Do you think it'll take all four of us to defeat this guy?" Kuwabara spoke up. The question brought Hiei's attention back and Genkai shrugged.

"We won't know until that time comes." she answered honestly, her eyes still fixed on Kagome. If everything went well, they'd all be able to return alive, but Sesshomaru was not someone to take lightly and Genkai knew that, "He is the Lord of Makai for a reason."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story spilled from her lips like running water from a faucet. Every detail of Inuyasha's death, all the horrible details of her time with Sesshomaru, her escape through the well with Shippo, discovering her pregnancy and meeting new people...all of it came pouring out in her explaination to Koga. She took the time to explain the significance of the well since she could see how confused Koga had become.

Through the conversation Kurama noted the trust Kagome had in Koga. She had willingly opened up her heart and told him everything. It was something even Yusuke had to fight to learn about and it had been Souta who gave him what little details he knew. But Koga was different. He was obviously someone important to Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome. I had no idea!" Koga pulled her into his arms again, "I wish I had been there. I should never have left you alone with Inuyasha."

"Don't say that, Koga." Kagome said gently and pulled back, "It's in the past now and there is no reason to dwell on it. We have to focus on saving Miroku and Sango. That is the most important thing right now."

"I know it is. That is why I agreed to help. I had no idea that you were going to be a part of it too, Kagome. I'm very happy though, that through some bizzare circumstance, you are here."

"Thank you, Koga, for agreeing to help." Kagome smiled and looked at Kurama, "Thank you as well, Kurama."

"It's not a problem, Kagome." Kurama stood, "I am going to go sit with the others."

"I'll go with you." Kagome said and Kurama helped her to her feet, "Are you coming, Koga?"

"Yeah." Koga followed them over to the rest of the group. His eyes scanned the group as he followed her. Each of them were different, and as much as he wanted to hate them, he had to respect them for Kagome's sake. After Sango and Miroku were saved, he wouldn't have to be so nice to them.

She sat next to Yusuke and gave him a cheery smile. He couldn't remain angry with a smile like that. He sighed and shook his head in defeat. There would be no arguing with her that day.

The Next Morning

Kagome hadn't slept much and wasn't at all surprised when she sat up and found Hiei standing in the opening of the cave. He glanced back over his shoulder to look at her and then went back to staring outside. She let him be and tried to lie back down. She stared up at the stone above her. Thoughts flooded her mind. She had to be prepared for Sesshomaru. Koenma said they would run into him more than likely and he would be angry. He would probably try to kill her. She shivered a little at the horrid thought.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kurama's voice spoke softly not too far away from her. She turned her head to look at him. His beautiful green eyes stared at her with concern.

"I'm alright." she answered quietly, "I was just thinking is all."

"Anything I can help you with?"

She shook her head. Kurama gave a quiet sigh and sat up. He stretched before standing and joining Hiei. Kagome watched for a moment then sat up herself. She wasn't going to fall back asleep now and it was pointless to keep trying. She rose to her feet and stretched. She noticed movement from Genkai and Koga.

"Good morning." she said quietly to them, doing her best to not wake the others. Genkai nodded to her and joined Kurama and Hiei.

"Morning, Kagome." Koga said loudly and jumped to his feet. He stepped before her, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept okay." she could feel Hiei's eyes look at her momentarily, but she ignored him. It wasn't any of his business how she slept anyway.

Botan awoke shortly after and between her and Genkai, they were able to kick the last two awake. Kuwabara barely protested, but Yusuke was a different story. Kagome had to step in to help get him up. He grumbled a few obscenities before dragging himself up onto his knees. Kagome giggled and he looked up at her.

"Curse you for being a morning person, Kagome." he grinned at her.

"Let's go dimwit. We haven't got all morning to wait for your lazy ass to get up." Genkai turned to Kagome next, "It would be wise for you to stay close to Koga today. Makai is not a place for an untrained miko and many demons around here will hunt for you the second they feel the slightest bit of your power."

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded. They were all going to have to fight because of her and her untrained power, but she was too determined to have that stop her from continuing. It was her fault that Sango and Miroku were in this situation and she was going to save them no matter what.

"Ready?" Kurama was next to her and she jumped again, "I'm sorry I scared you, Kagome."

"It's alright!" she gave a nervous laugh, "You're just so quiet."

"Perhaps you should concentrate and memorize our energies. We're not all the same you know." Hiei watched as Kagome's eyes scanned across the group slowly.

"He's right, Kagome." Kurama smiled, "It shouldn't be too hard for you. I was informed you can already pick up the energy's of Hiei and Shippo."

"Yours is easy too." Kagome added with a grin, "So it's just the rest of you I need to remember. That couldn't be too hard. I'll work with Koga today. It'll be a lot harder than when you had jewel shards in your legs."

"Sesshomaru has most of the jewel completed now. The rest of it just vanished and no one has heard of any youkai finding a shard in..."

"Five hundred years?" Kagome finished the sentence, "Yeah, the thing is, the other half is back at my home. It was with me when I fled from him."

"Jewel shards?" Kurama questioned Kagome and Koga.

"I have half of the Shikon No Tama. It was the reason I met Inuyasha. The reason I met everyone in Feudal Japan." Kagome looked towards the entrance, "We should go. I heard it may be a tough journey and the sooner we get there and save my friends, the better."

She put on a strong, brave face. Yusuke saw the determination in her eyes again and couldn't refuse. He put his arm around her back and led her out. He'd be damned if he let Koga protect her. Quite frankly, he didn't like him. Koga hurried his pace to walk alongside her, giving an angry death glare to Yusuke, and expression that Yusuke gave back. With yet another heavy sigh, Kagome continued on. These two were never going to get along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was shortly after noon when things started feeling out of place. The air seemed thicker and an eerie fog had settled around them. Kagome pressed closer to the person on her left, realizing immediately that Kurama had taken Koga's place at her side.

Two arms slipped around her waist. One from Yusuke and the other from Kurama. She could sense a youkai approaching rather quickly. She watched as Hiei placed a hand on the handle of his katana.

"It's coming closer. It doesn't seem very strong at all." Kurama and Yusuke stoppped together.

"What is it?" Kagome's voice faltered as she looked around, "It's a youkai, right?"

"It is a kitsune judging by the scent." Koga growled with annoyance.

"Stick close to the girl." Genkai ordered, giving a quick glance at Koga and then at Botan. They both stepped closer to Kagome.

The kitsune came into view shortly after. Her hair was a light brown and her skin just slightly tanned. She wore a white robe that rested just abover her knees and carried a wooden rod. She flicked her hair off her shoulder and cast the group a mischievious stare.

"Why are you here?" she directed her question to the person closest to her. Hiei scowled at her.

"None of your business." he retorted curtly. She raised an eye brow and watched him.

"You're moody, aren't you, shorty?" she laughed a bit before inspecting the person behind Hiei, "You're a big, ugly fella, huh? And human too. Yuck I hate humans!"

"Hey, are you talking to me?" Kuwabara pointed at himself.

"You're stupid too I see. Typical human."

"Listen lady, just get out of our way. We're on our way to meet someone and we don't have time to stop and chat." Yusuke released Kagome and stepped forward, "Now be a good little kitsune and let us pass."

"How dare you insult me! You expect me to let you pass through my territory after that?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Too bad for you. You just put me into a bad mood."

"I doubt you are much of a challenge for us." Hiei spat and she replied with a smirk.

"I don't have to fight you." She began chanting words unfamiliar to the group.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked nervously as Botan vanished right before her.

"It's a type of kitsune magic." Kurama pulled Kagome closer, "Don't worry, Kagome. Wherever we end up, we'll be together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me."


	9. Traveling

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Nine: Travelling

When Kagome opened her eyes she was lying on the ground, her head lying in Kurama's lap. She focused her eyes on the shadows around them. The darkened trees swayed in the light wind giving them the appearance of being towering ghouls. Kagome flinched at the thought and closed her eyes tightly. Kurama chuckled at her behavior and she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"I don't find this to be amusing one bit." she looked away and sat up.

"I'm very sorry, Kagome." he began, "I did not mean to make you mad."

"Are we...alone?" she looked around again.

"Yes, unfortunately." Kurama rose to his feet, "I'll do my best to protect you."

"I know you will, Kurama." Kagome stood as well, "We should try to find the others. Although, I don't sense them anywhere nearby."

"Neither do I." Kurama looked around this time, "I just hope we can find them before something finds us."

"Yeah, me too. I'd hate to be killed so soon after getting here."

"Let's go then." he took her hand into his, "I hope you do not mind. I don't want us to be separated."

"It's alright. I understand." Kagome answered. She looked away as a faint blush crossed her cheeks.

"Good, let us continue on then." he led her off into the dark forest before them.

The situation they faced now was very dangerous and Kagome stayed as close to him as she could. Genkai's word replayed in her mind. Other youkai would kill her without hesitation if they picked up on her spiritual powers. She needed a bow and some arrows badly. She felt useless and helpless in this state.

Kurama slipped his arm around her waist and tried to calm her. He could sense her fear and...anger? What was bothering her to make her angry? He nudged her and gave her a warm smile. She wasn't aware of how much energy was radiating off her. If she kept this up, they'd never make it to the others.

"What is it, Kurama?" Kagome stopped and looked at him just seconds after he nudged her.

"You're angry about something. It's causing your energy to flux in and out." Kurama nodded for her to continue walking, "You should really take a few deep breaths and concentrate on not letting it get out of control."

"I'm sorry I'm angry." Kagome bowed her head, "I just wish I was better equipped for this trip. I don't have anything to defend myself with and I fear I'm putting you into too much danger."

"It's very sweet of you to be concerned for my safety, Kagome, but I really can defend myself and protect you. Please just relax and try to focus on keeping your energy down."

"I will try, but I would like to get a bow and some arrows along the way." Kagome smiled.

"We'll see what we can come up with. Let's just keep walking this way."

Somewhere in Makai

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Botan pleaded with the furious wolf youkai and the hot-headed spirit detective. Neither of them was stepping down from the defensive stances they had taken.

"Stay out of this, Botan!" Yusuke snapped furiously. He shoved her behind and away from him. Koga stood before him, chest to chest with Yusuke.

"Kagome doesn't need a weakling like you to protect her." Koga growled, "This is all your fault!"

"Weakling? You have no idea who you're dealing with wolf boy!"

"Guys, stop it!" Botan squeezed between them, "This isn't getting us anywhere! We need to find Kagome and the others!"

"Listen to the big mouthed human and move woman." Koga pushed Botan aside this time. With an angry 'hmpf' Botan's oar appeared in her hand and seconds later it collided with the side of Yusuke's head.

"Are you trying to kill me, Botan?" Yusuke rubbed his head and picked himself up off the ground.

"I certainly hope she is." Koga growled.

"Both of you shut up or I'll hit you both next time!" Botan leaned on her oar, " You two will behave until we find Kagome and the others! Put your differences aside and remember why we're here in the first place. You especially, Yusuke. Kagome's practically your sister!"

"Don't you think I know that, Botan?" Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Damn where the hell are we?"

"By the smell of the place, I'd say we're nowhere near Sesshomaru's palace." Koga took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "However, this area definitely has bear youkai."

"Bear youkai?" Botan said shakily and looked around. Koga laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don' worry. With me here you'll be safe."

"Right." Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I hope your actions meet up to your words. Botan already knows what I'm capable of and she knows she's safe with me, unlike you, you filthy wolf."

"I'm warning both of you one last time." Botan held up her oar, "It's staying by my side until we find the others."

"Fine, let's get going then." Yusuke looked to Koga, "Lead the way wolf boy."

With the other three

"Do you ever shut up?" Hiei stared furiously at Kuwabara, whose ranting had yet to cease and was driving not only Hiei crazy, but was getting on Genkai's nerves as well.

"I just want to know how that kitsune lady was able to do that! It's not normal!" Kuwabara defended himself, "Where are the others anyway?"

"Yusuke, Botan and the wolf are north of here." Hiei answered and continued walking, Genkai silently following behind him.

"What about Kagome and Kurama?"

Hiei kept quiet. He didn't really know offhand where those two were, just that they were together. He could leave Genkai and Kuwabara to find them, but that would leave them wandering around Makai with no idea which direction to take. He was sure Genkai could manage, but the ape would only slow her down.

"We'll find them, Kuwabara. Stop worrying." Genkai kept her eyes forward, "Until then, don't let your guard down and keep your voice low. Your big mouth could get us into some serious trouble."

"Sorry." Kuwabara muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I just hope Kagome's okay."

"She's with Kurama, idiot. He's not about to let anyone kill her." Hiei rolled his eyes again,"Are you ever going to be smart?"

"Hey, I am smart." Kuwabara retorted, "I'm just not always fast to catch on."

"At least you realize that."

"You know what, shorty? You're getting on my nerves."

"Both of you shut up and keep walking." snapped an annoyed Genkai.

"Sorry." Kuwabara bowed his head.

"Hn."

Back with Yusuke, Botan and Koga

Koga looked around at the surroundings. He frowned and looked over at Yusuke and Botan. Yusuke scowled at him and Koga growled. It was enough for Botan to lift her oar and silence them both immediately. She groaned and continued walking. Koga grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back.

"Huh, what?" Botan looked at Koga. His stare was forward and his eyes were very serious. Botan looked in the direction his eyes were locked on.

"We've got company." Yusuke stepped next to them, "I think there are two of them."

"Panther youkai." Koga growled again. He had dealt with their kind once before and they were a tricky bunch, "Yeah, there are two. You have a good nose for a human."

"I didn't smell them, wolf boy. I detected their energies. You should learn to do it sometime." Yusuke smirked and continued to do so even as the two panther youkai came into view. They wasted no time charging for Yusuke. Yusuke raised his hand up, index finger pointing at the larger of the two, "Watch and learn, wolf boy! Spirit Gun!"

The blast flew straight and hit it's target, ripping it's insides out on the way. The second youkai stopped to watch Yusuke carefully. The spirit detective raised an eyebrow and smirked at the youkai. The panther youkai snarled furiously at him.

"That was my brother!" his red eyes burned with anger and hostility.

"Is that so? My mistake. I couldn't tell with him lunging for my head."

"No matter, I'll kill all three of you myself."

"Where's the rest of your pack? Surely the two of you weren't travelling alone." Koga spoke up, taking a few steps closer to the panther youkai.

"Ha! This coming from a stray wolf? What happpened to your pack?" the youkai faced Koga, "That's right! They were slaughtered easily by Lord Sesshomaru. That included your mate too, right?"

"Shut up." Koga slowly advanced towards.

"What? Did I hit a sore spot? I remember now! Your pups were with her when they all died."

"I said shut up!" Koga lunged at the enemy, striking him in the skull and sending him flying through the trees. Before the panther could recover Koga was grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"Poor guy." Botan said quietly and turned quickly to Yusuke as Koga ripped the youkai's throat out with his claws.

"He got what he deserved." Yusuke put a hand on Botan's shoulder and led her away from the scene.

"We should get going." Koga called out, "We don't have time to waste! I want to get back to Kagome!"

"Yeah, me too." Yusuke nodded and him and Botan rejoined Koga.

With Kagome and Kurama...again

"We can stop here for now." Kurama had seen the strain all the walking was causing Kagome. Kagome smiled warmly and sat on the ground next to a large tree. Kurama sat next to her, leaning against the same tree.

"I feel like we've been travelling forever." Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes, "It feels good to be able to relax."

"Well, we have been walking for almost three hours straight. I'm sorry. I should have stopped sooner." Kurama glanced at Kagome. The scars visible on her cheek drew his attention and before he could stop himself, his fingers were already grazing across them. Kagome's eyes shot open and she pulled away.

"Kurama?" she looked at him questioningly. Her heart was racing wildly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." he looked away as she covered the scars with her hand, "I should have known better than to do that."

"It's alright. You just startled me is all."

"I seem to do that a lot with you."

Kagome giggled and Kurama relaxed. She wasn't mad at him. She sighed softly and leaned back again.

"I think I'll be able to find you if we get seperated." she spoke quietly, "It's easy considering there are two energies to focus on."

"Yeah, that would be the fox spirit in me."

"It's great that I met you, Kurama. Helping Shippo to grow up won't be as hard if you're around."

Kurama hid his blush well, once again looking away. His feelings for Kagome were growing, there was no way he could deny it. Her smile was beautiful and addicting. Aside from her tragic past, she was a very kind and caring person. The kind of person he would definitely fight for.

Kagome tensed beside him and he turned quickly to face her. She was staring at her stomach and gently running her hand against it. He could see tears form in her eyes.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked at him and smiled, her hand still on her stomach.

"Either I'm really hungry or the baby just moved." she laughed and grabbed Kurama's hand and pressed it to her belly, "Do you know if youkai babies move earlier than human ones?"

The simple act of placing his hand on her stomach made him realize that he had her trust. His heart warmed more towards her. It was there. That feeling of wanting her to be close to him, to be with him. She stared at him and giggled a bit at his blush, which snapped him back real quick.

"It is normal for a youkai to be active earlier in the womb. Don't be too surprised, Kagome."

"I can't help but to be surprised. It's the first time I've felt the baby move like that." Kagome giggled again, "Did you feel it that time?"

"Yes, it's quite active." he replied. He let his hand linger a few moments after she had released it. She didn't seem to mind.

"Part of me is really excited about this." Kagome frowned, "But part of me is scared."

"It's okay, Kagome. It's understandable to be scared. Not many humans carry youkai children these days." Kurama pulled his hand back, "Besides you have a lot of people to support you and help you through all this. Although, I'm not sure that's a good thing in Yusuke's case."

"He's very protective of me."

"He gets like that with people he's close to. You are pretty much family to him now."

"I feel the same way. He's just another younger brother to watch over."

"I think Yusuke would be doing most of the watching over, Kagome."

"You're right." Kagome giggled and stopped when she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did." Kurama rose to his feet slowly and Kagome followed. He pushed her behind him slowly, "It's a weak neko youkai."

Kagome scanned the bushes, waiting for the youkai to hop out at them. A soft mew and a few more rustles in the bushes and the little neko youkai appeared before them. Kurama stared at the small neko youkai. They had become a rarity over the years in Makai and this was the first one he had actually seen. Kagome's sudden squeal of delight a few seconds later caught him off guard. She was on her knees scooping the little neko into her arms.

"I can't believe it!" she hugged the youkai tightly. The little creature rubbed her head against Kagome's cheek. He stared at the odd display of affection.

"Ah, Kagome?" he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. She looked up to him and then rose back to her feet, the neko still clutched in her arms.

"This is Kirara! She was Sango's companion!"

"Then you know her?"

"Yes." Kagome smiled and looked down at Kirara, "Can you help us find Koga?"

With a soft mew, Kirara nodded, jumped out of Kagome's arms and transformed into her larger form. Kurama helped Kagome on to the neko's back and then climbed on behind her. As the neko took off into the sky, Kurama braced himself and held onto Kagome's hips, preventing either of them from falling. He never saw the blush that spread across her cheeks.

A/N: Sorry for the wait and I'm sorry this chapter bounces back and forth.

A/N (again): I removed the word fire before neko....sorry if i got it wrong, even though on a mere technicality, I was right too. But I hope either way that you liked the chapter.


	10. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own YuYu Hakusho

Chapter Ten: Together

They had stopped for the night, mainly to give Kirara a rest. The poor neko probably hadn't carried anyone on her back since Sango was taken and now she had been carrying two people for most of the evening.

Kagome sat close to the small fire Kurama had started and Kirara curled up beside her, purring as Kagome absentmindedly ran her hand along her back while searching the woods around them to sense Kurama. He said he only needed a moment and not to move from the spot where she was sitting in. She found him so easily that she surprised herself. She couldn't explain it, but she felt almost connected to him.

Sighing softly, Kagome laid down on the ground to rest. Her body was sore from the traveling and she just couldn't get comfortable. She shifted from one side to the other. Nothing was working right.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kurama asked quietly from across the fire. Kagome looked over at him and gave a weak smile.

"No matter what I do, I just can't get comfortable." She replied while shifting yet again, "I think I'm going to suffer the rest of the night and be really sore in the morning."

"I might have a solution if you are willing." He rose to his feet, Kagome's eyes never leaving his.

"I'm listening."

He knelt down next to her and helped her to sit up. Kirara eyed the red-haired boy warily. Kurama shifted and sat behind her. Kagome bit her lip nervously and waited.

"Lean back against me." He said calmly as the light scent of sakura blossoms assaulted his sense of smell.

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome asked timidly. She trusted him, but this seemed a bit more intimate than she expected.

"The question is, Kagome, are you okay with it? I understand if this is something you are uncomfortable with."

She leaned back against him hesitantly and blushed as her back made contact with his chest. He was much more comfortable than the ground, but she still felt a bit uneasy with the contact.

"Just promise me that you'll behave yourself." She said quietly and giggled knowing he wouldn't do anything improper. The sound of her laughter had him smiling. This is what he wanted to hear from her, not pain and suffering.

"I promise, Kagome." He answered her truthfully and she snuggled just a bit closer. He hoped she wouldn't move like that often. He didn't know how long his body could last having her constantly brushing up against it.

They talked together for awhile, each enjoying the other's company, but wanting badly to get back to the others. Kurama feared a run in with Sesshomaru and with only himself there to protect her, he knew something horrible would happen. Something so bad that he probably would not survive and he knew Kagome would be hurt as well. Still, he'd fight with all of his strength if it came down to just him and Sesshomaru. He'd do his best to protect Kagome.

Somewhere during their discussions, Kurama realized Kagome had drifted off into sleep. Her head had fallen and rested just under his chin. He strained to keep his hands to himself, but he so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close against him. He gave a frustrated sigh and looked down at the neko who had moved closer.

"I'm confused." He openly admitted to Kirara, who mewed a quiet response as if she knew what he had said, "What am I going to do?"

Kirara hopped onto Kagome's lap and kept her orange eyes fixed on Kurama. She gave another soft mew and curled up into a ball to sleep. Kurama knew this neko would protect Kagome as well.

Kagome's body tensed and her head flopped to the other side. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and slid slowly down the side of her face. Kirara hopped up quickly and gave an alerting mew.

"Ahnn….no, please…." Kagome pleaded and Kurama gently stepped away from her, lying her down on the ground. Kagome rolled to her side and curled her hands into fists, "Please….please don't, Sessh…."

"Kagome?" Kurama shook her gently. He frowned when tears began to fall from her tightly shut eyes, "Kagome, please wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Her eyes shot open wide with fear and pain. She sat up quickly and looked around her, her eyes landing on Kurama's worry filled face.

"Kurama?" she sobbed softly and flung her arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him and bursting into tears.

He had wanted to wrap his arms around her, but not in a situation like this. He did anyway and whispered calming words to bring comfort to the sorrow stricken miko that had just had a nightmare about the horrible things the demon lord had done to her.

"It's alright, Kagome, please don't cry." He hated it. He hated hearing those heart wrenching sounds come from her. He ran his hand through her soft ebony hair, "It's alright. You're okay now. No one is going to hurt you, Kagome."

She sniffed a few times and wiped the stray tears off her cheeks. It had been a horrible nightmare. Sesshomaru had been ruthless and all he did was punish her for disappearing on him. She clung tighter to Kurama, happy that he was with her and that it had only been a terrible nightmare.

It took her a few moments to compose herself and pull back from his arms. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. His emerald orbs showed nothing but concern.

"I'm alright now. Thank you, Kurama." She said shyly and looked away as a blush crept onto her tear stained cheeks.

She liked him. She knew she was attracted to him. He had done nothing but been gentle and caring towards her since the day they had first met, even though the first day she had been very nervous. Her eyes swelled with tears again as she thought of Inuyasha. Was it alright for her to be attracted to someone when her heart had already been given to someone else? Would she be betraying him if she admitted her feelings? He would want to her to be happy, right? She shook her head and wiped the tears that had fallen away. She didn't have to think about those things now, not when there was a more important task to complete.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She shifted her eyes and they locked with his. She couldn't find her voice to respond, not while his eyes held her captive. She could feel her body moving closer to him and she didn't know if he was pulling her in or if she was doing it on her own. Her eyes trailed down to his lips as they were only a few inches away from her own.

He didn't know whether to kiss her or stop her. His mind screamed to press his lips to hers and show her all the emotion he had building up inside of him, but he knew that that would be the wrong thing to do. Kagome was different. She was special and he knew not to be forceful. He'd give anything for a distraction.

She pulled back abruptly and looked behind her. Her eyes scanned the darkness, searching for something. She jumped to her feet, scooping Kirara up in the process. She stepped next to Kurama and squinted her eyes, still looking into the forest before them.

"Hiei." His name left her lips and Kurama felt it too. Hiei was close by and likely on his way to them. He was thankful for the distraction. It was a short second later that the short, spikey haired fire youkai came into their view. He landed softly on the ground just on the other side of the fire. He eyed Kurama and Kagome and smirked.

"Wipe that look off your face." Kagome gave a warning. She just knew he was thinking something inappropriate.

"Hiei, where are the others?" Kurama asked and Hiei looked over his shoulder.

"They're on their way. Slow humans." Hiei answered and a low growl alerted them to another's presence.

"Who the hell are you calling a human, shorty?" Koga glared at Hiei and then gave a charming smile to Kagome. She launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Hiei watched the anger and jealousy flare in Kurama's eyes. It amused him to no end that the kitsune was already feeling possessive towards the miko. Things would be quite interesting with him acting that way and the already open feelings Koga had shown towards her.

The rest of the group came into the clearing and Kagome started crying again as she buried her face into Yusuke's shoulder. She wasn't sad, just really, really happy that they were all together again as a group.

Kurama watched from the other side of the fire as she embraced everyone around her and then went back to hug Yusuke for a second time. Seeing the two of them so close made him feel jealous, but not as bad as it was with the others. The love that came from Yusuke was definitely on a brotherly level and Kurama had no quarrels with that.

Once everyone settled down, Kurama was surprised, yet happy, when Kagome sat next to him and began to tell the others about what they had gone through and the addition of the little neko that was sitting contently in Kuwabara's lap. The neko had taken a liking to him, which only delighted the big ape more since he was so fond of kittens. Kagome laughed knowing that Kirara was far past being a kitten.

The conversation died down eventually and Kagome hid a yawn behind her hand. Kurama gave her a small nudge and she smiled.

"Yes?" she raised an eye brow and he smiled back.

"You need your sleep, Kagome. Why don't you lie back down?" he watched her scrunch her face in concentration and then she nodded, lying her head against his shoulder and scooting a tad bit closer to him. He hid the blush as best as he could as a few of the group's eyes landed on them.

Yusuke was glad to see Kagome become closer to someone other than himself. He had always had a feeling that Kurama and Kagome would be close friends. It was just the matter of getting Kagome more accustomed to the kitsune and assuring her that he was indeed a friend and not someone that would harm her. They had a rocky start, but it had changed a lot over the days they had been near each other.

The morning brought little comfort to the group as a dense fog rolled through the woods and over them. Kagome awoke slowly feeling chilled. She didn't remember lying on the ground and could only assume that Kurama had put her there. She glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping and snoring person behind her. She smiled and held back a laugh as she watched Yusuke sleep like a child. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Hiei was off to her left, high in a tree, but not too far away. Kurama was off to her left as well, but he was on the ground and closer than Hiei. Genkai was sitting off to the right. She was awake, but meditating. Koga was a little further away than the others. He was in front of her about twenty feet away. The rest were still sound asleep

As Kagome sat up and opened her eyes, Kurama knelt next to her. She yawned and stretched the last bit of sleep away.

"Good morning." Kurama said politely, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright." She nodded and then struggled to stand. Kurama again helped her and she thanked him, "I guess we should wake the others. We shouldn't stay here for much longer."

"Why is that?" Hiei had joined them and Kagome jumped a little when he spoke.

"You should really work on not spooking people like that." Kagome retorted and then looked off into the woods, "Something is out there. I can just feel it. Something just isn't right and I think we should keep moving."

"I agree." Genkai hadn't moved from her spot, but her eyes were focused on them, "We should wake these dimwits and get Koga."

"I'll get the wolf, you guys wake them up." Hiei said and headed into the woods.

Kagome knelt down next to Yusuke and shook him gently. He brushed her hands away and rolled onto his other side muttering something about Souta and a blanket. Kagome held back her laughter and shook him again. This time he opened his eyes and looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome." He said with a yawn.

"You need to get up. We're moving on." Kagome stood again and walked over to wake Botan up from her peaceful slumber.

Hiei and Koga returned shortly after and the group looked at each other. They had no idea which direction to head in now, but they knew they had to move. They started walking in a southerly direction, hoping it was the direction that would lead them to Kagome's friends.

(A/N: Okay…I wasn't sure this was going to come out, but I'm glad it did. They're together again and that can only mean a couple things. 1.) More fighting amongst Yusuke and Koga! They're so cute when they fight! 2.) Someone is going to admit to some new feelings, but it's not going to be who you expect it to be! ; 3.) A certain Demon Lord will make an appearance. I think we'll see him in the next chapter, if not I promise it will be the one after that! It all depends on what comes out of me when I write the next chapter, which will hopefully be soon although I have chapters to write on other fan fics. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!)


	11. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do this at the beginning of every chapter. I think you know by now….

Chapter Eleven: Discovery

He had been feeling it since he first saw her. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, just that he did. It was confusing him that he could feel anything towards another woman, but this one seemed different. She was strong minded, he had witnessed that himself when he watched her. He shook his head. Maybe he was just fooling himself. He couldn't possibly be attracted to another female. It wasn't right.

Koga gave a heavy sigh and turned when an elbow bumped his side. He looked down at Kagome. She wore a concerned frown and her eyes pleaded that he open up and tell her what was wrong. They were friends after all and if there was anyone Koga could trust in this motley group he was asked to travel with, it was Kagome.

He took her hand into his and nodded off to the side a bit. What he had to say he didn't need everyone else hearing. He couldn't help it if the other youkai heard him, they had advanced hearing after all, but the few others would hear nothing.

Kagome could feel the nervousness pouring off Koga as he led her aside. The rest of the group eyed them and she waved them off. It wasn't for them to hear. She just hoped that what ever he had to say didn't have to do with her. She was already confused enough with her self discovery of her feelings towards Kurama. She didn't need him re-confessing his undying love for her.

"Kagome, I…" he looked at her and then to the ground. He hadn't told her about Ayame and their pups. This was going to be hard on him to explain, but he really needed her help.

"What is it, Koga? You can tell me." She smiled and nodded in affirmation. He knew he could tell her.

"I was mated once, Kagome." He said with a frown. Kagome remained silent, "Ayame and I finally mated after I realized you were never coming back, but the thing is, is that it all ended about two hundred and fifty years ago. Sesshomaru felt that the wolf tribes were getting too strong for his liking. He took it upon himself to cut down on their numbers."

"Koga…" Kagome's eyes were threatening to spill more tears and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Ayame was very brave, Kagome. You would have been proud of her with the way she stood up to that mutt. I was very proud of her bravery. We had three sons together."

"He killed them all, didn't he?" Kagome leaned into Koga and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. Ginta and Hakaku did their best to fight him off as well, but he killed them too. I'm still unsure to this day as to why he left me to live, but I can't help to wonder if it has something to do with you. It's the same with Kirara. Her kind was thinned out too by him, but she still is here."

"I'm glad that I have the two of you with me. It makes me remember the past and a lot of the good things it held." Kagome smiled, "You and Ayame, huh? I'm glad you finally kept your promise."

Koga chuckled lightly while he leaned his head onto Kagome's. It was time for him to tell her. He glanced over at the rest of the group. He had seen Kurama sneaking glances at them on and off. He was getting a kick out of the jealousy that kept appearing in his eyes.

"I must admit something to you, Kagome."

"I'm listening."

"It's a little awkward for me to talk about this, but you're the only one I know I can open up and spill my guts to and promise me you won't scream or anything."

She raised an eyebrow at that last part. It raised her curiosity of the conversation at hand leading her to give him an answer she was unsure she should give.

"I promise." She replied a bit hesitantly and Koga chuckled again.

"I think I might be feeling an attraction, no, I know I'm feeling an attraction."

"Eh?" Kagome pulled away and looked up at him. A faint blush was spread across Koga's cheeks as he glanced a little off ahead of them. Kagome's eyes wandered in the same direction. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was he was referring to, "No way."

Koga snapped out of his daze to look back at the girl who had just covered her mouth to suppress the giggles she felt rising. He blushed more when the giggles broke through. This was enough to get everyone else's attention. Kagome was laughing and smiling. Koga looked away, his eyes meeting with the object of his current attraction. She blushed and ran her fingers through a stray strand of her blue hair and tucked it behind her ear. They both broke the gaze and Kagome pulled Koga in for a hug.

"Thank you for listening to me, Kagome." Koga whispered, "Although I could have done without the giggling."

"I think that there is a possibility that she might be attracted to you as well, Koga." Kagome whispered back, "If not, then I have no idea how to explain that blush she just had."

After they released each other from the hug they rejoined the rest of the group. Kagome shook her head every time Yusuke tried to pry for information on what she and Koga had talked about. She rolled her eyes and gave him a little shove. What was exchanged between her and her friend was none of his business and she was determined to keep it that way until Koga spoke up on his feelings towards Botan. Kurama joined Kagome and gave her a curious glance to which she just smiled at. He wasn't getting answers either, but she was happy that he was keeping her company. Standing between Yusuke and Kurama, who couldn't help but to feel safe?

They traveled for several hours. Kagome still had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't really explain what it was. There was just something out there and she knew it was watching them. But surely Hiei or Koga would have picked up something like this by now? Maybe she was just imagining things. They would know if there was danger nearby before she did and they would definitely alert her if there was one. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was getting close to needing a break from walking and she was getting hungry.

As luck would have it, the group came across a secluded hot spring. Kagome would have jumped for joy at the site of the steaming water, but she didn't want to attract any unwanted youkai to the area. She looked over the group thoughtfully. Her eyes landed on Botan and she smirked. It was time for her to pry and see if she could get some answers out of the blue-haired deity.

"It's settled." Kagome spoke up. The others looked at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" Yusuke questioned her, curiosity swirling around his brain when he saw her smirk.

"I am going to have to ask you guys to step away from the hot spring for a bit. Guys only." She held up her hand when Yusuke tried to speak, "It'll be quick. I promise. I'm in desperate need for a bath and I can't do that with you guys right around me. All I ask is for some space and a bit of privacy. Botan and Genkai can stay with me."

"Eh?" Botan looked over at Kagome, her eyes wide and mouth slightly gaped open.

"I need to spend time with them anyway. I'm not familiar with their auras." She gave Yusuke pleading eyes and pouty lips. He cracked instantly.

"Fine, but we're not going too far off and if you guys need help with anything you better yell." Yusuke stalked away from them, "I'm going just over there. Kuwabara's coming with me."

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his ear and dragged him just inside the surrounding trees. He sat with his back to the hot spring and Kuwabara sat as well.

Koga, Kurama and Hiei all wandered to a separate area away from the girls, but just close enough to keep an ear out. Kagome turned and grinned at Botan and Genkai.

"Shall we?" she asked and pointed to the water.

"You two go on ahead. I'll stay out here and keep watch." Genkai leapt up onto a nearby boulder and sat down.

"Sango and I used to bath in the hot springs and ponds all the time in the past." Kagome pulled on Botan's hand, "I do hope that things will be better when we rescue them."

"I'm sure they will be, Kagome. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Kirara and Shippo as well." Botan turned away as Kagome stripped down and stepped gingerly into the hot water, "Are you sure this is wise, Kagome?"

"None of the guys or Genkai will let anything happen to us." Kagome answered as she sat in the water. Kirara gave a soft mew from the shore, "Kirara too. Now come on in. I won't watch."

Kagome closed her eyes and Botan quickly discarded her clothing and stepped into the water. She sank in up to her neck and swam over to a small rock to lean against.

"This isn't so bad." Botan muttered and Kagome chuckled.

"See, I told ya!"

"I could get used to this."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over to Botan with the same evil smirk from earlier. It was time to ask a few questions.

"So, Botan," she began and Botan eyed her skeptically. The smirk was starting to creep her out, "What was with that blush earlier?"

"Blush? What blush?"

"The blush you got after your eyes met with Koga's." Kagome said nonchalantly and observed a new blush spread across Botan's cheeks, "Yeah, it was kinda like that one."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Botan snapped her head to the side and Kagome giggled.

"Botan, you should know something…he'll probably get mad, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Kagome waited for Botan to turn her head back and when she did she continued, "Koga is, well he's attracted to you. He's really a sweet guy! I mean, he'll probably one day announce to the world that he's in love with you. I mean…well, when he falls in love with you that is. Right now it's like a crush. Glances, blushes…you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Botan, Genkai and Kirara stared at Kagome as if she were a zombie waiting to suck someone's brains out. Kagome gave a nervous little laugh and settled back against a rock. Maybe it wasn't the right way to tell Botan about Koga.

"An attraction? To me? Why?" Botan watched her reflection in the water. She frowned at the blush still on her cheeks.

"You're a nice person!" Kagome smiled, "If you think you might kinda like him too, then maybe you should talk to him."

"I'll think about it." Botan glanced back at the miko, "But don't go saying anything to the guys! They'll make fun of me! I know they will!"

"I won't say a word! Trust me!"

They soaked in silence for awhile, enjoying the company and the lack of noisy guys.

Kagome glanced down at her now wrinkled hands and sighed. This was a cue to get out of the water and dry off. Undoubtedly the guys were becoming impatient and she didn't want to listen to Yusuke complaining.

She slowly rose from the water and started for the shore. She scanned the area to check that the boys were still in place and that's when she felt it again. That odd, troubling feeling. Before she could react, Genkai was sent flying off the rock and crashed into Botan. Kagome turned to face the youkai that had come upon them so quickly that none of them had realized he was coming.

The kuma youkai stood tall on the rock that Genkai had been sitting on. It's beady black eyes glared viciously at Kagome's bare form. His mouth watered at the site of the mortal girl cowering before him. He would have to make this a quick kill. There were others in the area.

Kagome stared back at the youkai, her eyes wide and full of fear. She felt the faintest tingle start in the palm of her right hand. She cast a sideways glance at it and concentrated. Soon her whole hand was glowing pink and the kuma youkai was starting to have second thoughts on his desired meal. He watched her closely and when she raised her palm at him he knew it was too late to retreat.

She released everything she had into that blast and the youkai before her disintegrated on contact. She tried her hardest to control the flow of the energy and gave a sigh of relief as it died down. She studied the path of destruction her energy had made and cringed. She never wanted to be on the opposite end of that attack.

"Kagome?" Hiei's voice came from behind her and she ducked into the water with a startled shriek. She hadn't felt him coming.

"Kagome, are you…alright?" Yusuke surveyed the damage, "What the hell happened here?"

Kagome swam over to Botan and Genkai who were sluggishly moving about. She touched each of their arms and they both smiled at her. They were okay, a little bruised, but okay.

* * *

He was walking through his lands as he had done for many centuries. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as usual and nobody dared challenge him for fear of losing their lives. He was checking on a nearby garden that he had built over one hundred years earlier when he felt the distant surge of a pure energy. An energy that had to be strong for it to gain his attention.

He sniffed the air. There was a scent drifting through the air and inhaled deeply. He recognized this scent. He remembered it.

"Kagome." He spoke her name softly. His mate had finally returned.

* * *

A/N: O.o sorry……that's all I'm gonna say. Sorry. Okay, for those of you who aren't very familiar with Japanese terms, I used the word kuma and I just wanted to clarify that this means bear. So yeah, Kagome blasted a bear demon and it caught a certain someone's attention. Oh and I'm also sorry if Koga seems a little ooc in this chapter. Okay, now I really have to try to update one of my other fic! Ja ne! 


	12. Taken

Disclaimer: They are mine! Okay, you caught me! I'm lying! They're not mine!

Chapter Twelve: Taken

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yusuke smiled gently at the pregnant miko. He had already asked her the question several times, but things just didn't seem right with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yusuke." she faked a smile and walked on. Deep down she was confused. How did she manage to release so much power into one blast? She stared at the hand decorated with the silver bracelet Koenma had given her. It just didn't seem possible that something so destructive could come from her. Without control, everyone who wasn't human, could be hurt by her. She flinched. Most of the group she's travelling with wasn't human.

"You don't have to lie to me, Kagome." Yusuke stopped her and pulled her in for a hug, "I can tell something is affecting you deeply."

"I'm just having a hard time believing that I could cause so much damage. I didn't know I was capable of that." Kagome laid her head against his shoulder and held him tighter, "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop it. I can only imagine how many lives were destroyed because of my inadequacies."

"Kagome, you can't let that bother you. You were protecting yourself and your friends."

"I could have hurt any of you. I didn't think before acting. One of you could have been in the way. I could never live with myself if I killed someone important to me." she cried and clung tighter to Yusuke. He sat, bringing her down and placing her in his lap.

"Please, Kagome, don't cry. You'll get better at it. We'll make sure that you learn to control it better." he whispered softly while he stroked her hair, "We're all okay and very proud of how you defended Genkai and Botan. If you hadn't, we might not have made it in time to save any of you."

"It's true, Kagome." Kurama knelt next to them, "Please, do not be sad. What you did wasn't wrong."

"There was so much damage and I'm sure there are more youkai around now. What if...what if he is around?" Kagome lifted her eyes to look at Kurama, "Surely he couldn't miss what I just did."

"I suppose you are right, Kagome, but we wouldn't let him take you. If he shows up her to confront us, we'll protect you." Kurama smiled. Kagome only nodded, there was no way she could smile just yet, "Here, give me your hand and I'll help you up."

"Thank you. Both of you." Kagome kissed Yusuke's cheek lightly before allowing Kurama to help her up.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Genkai looked over her shoulder, "We still have a long ways to walk. Are you sure you can manage, Kagome?"

"I'll be fine for now. If I get too tired I'm sure Kirara will allow me to ride on her back." Kagome answered and scratched behind the neko's ears.

"How can you ride her? She's so tiny!" Kuwabara looked down to the neko in his arms. Kirara looked up and gave a cute little mew before jumping down. Within seconds, fire swirled around the neko and then died down as a larger neko stood in it's place. Kuwabara nearly fell over from shock. Kirara gently nudged Kagome's elbow.

"You want me to ride now, Kirara?" Kagome questioned. Kirara nodded and crouched down enough to let Kagome climb on, "Thank you so much, Kirara."

"She's huge!" Kuwabara pet Kirara's head.

"This is her second form and this form can fly, but we won't do that today." Kagome smiled polietly, "I'm sure someday she'll give you a ride, as long as you're not afraid of heights."

"We should go now." Genkai pressed and the group nodded.

They walked for several hours, stopped, rested a bit and walked some more, all under the watchful eye of one inu taiyoukai that had been quietly stalking them. His golden eyes often watched his mate talk and smile with a few of the men around her. He had waited five hundred years and finally she had returned to him.

He knew about the well from information he acquired from the monk shortly before sealing him and the youkai exterminator together. He saved them for her return. At first his intention was to make his mate watch while he painfully tortured the pair and then ended their pathetic human lives, but now, seeing Kagome in the condition she was in, he felt different. If his calculations were correct and the monk had not been lying, she was carrying his pup.

He was determined to bring her home. There was nothing that could stop him, but he held back and watched the group from afar. The wolf was there. One of the few he spared. One of the few that Kagome had befriended. His concern was focused mostly on three of the travellers. Three he had heard about from many youkai under his control. One being the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. His largest concern lie with him. He may be a human, but he was very strong. Then there was Hiei and Kurama, a smart pair he had heard and strong as well. Many youkai and humans had died by Hiei's hands alone.

Sesshomaru watched and plotted. He'd have to take a few down to get to his mate. All of them would protect her. The blue-haired girl, although she had some energy, wasn't a concern. The tall human mildly concerned him as did the old woman. It was definitely an odd group that his mate had decided to travel with.

Hiei stopped again and scanned the area around them with his Jagan. He felt like there was something there, something that was hiding itself very well. It made Hiei move closer to Kagome, which happened to catch the attention of his teammates.

"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke questioned him and moved closer to Kagome as well, "Something out there?"

"Possibly." Hiei answered shortly and glanced over at Yusuke to let him know to be alert. Yusuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is it?" Kagome hadn't been paying attention to them, but she felt the change in their energies, "You guys are tense. How come?"

"Do you think you could walk for a little bit?" Hiei looked up her and she nodded.

"I suppose I could. Kirara could use another break."

Yusuke helped her down and Yusuke and Hiei were at her sides quickly. She gave them each a questioning gaze. Hiei ignored her, Yusuke only smiled. She opened her mouth to speak when Kurama cut her off.

"It's alright, Kagome. We're just being extra cautious." he was walking behind her now.

He narrowed his golden eyes. He had felt the fire youkai's power spread to search the area and he hid his own energy well, but apparently Hiei wasn't taking any chances, but neither was Sesshomaru. He would take her back and kill the ones around her if need be.

Kagome froze when she felt it. A surge of power that was definitely strong. Her face drained of all it's color when he stepped into the clearing behind them. Her heart pounded heavily and moments later blackness consumed her.

Hiei caught her as she fell and Sesshomaru was upon them quicker than any of them could see. He held a sword of immense power in his left hand and used the weapon to knock Hiei away. He used the blade to knock away a blast from Yusuke and with precision and ease he used one of the swords techniques, the wind scar. It scattered the group apart and Sesshomaru used the time to lift Kagome into his arms. With her in his arms, they would not attack. Summoning at puffy white cloud at his feet, he took to the air with his mate in his grasp.

"Are you alright?" Koga lifted Botan into his arms and checked for signs of serious injuries. She was bruised, but she'd be fine.

"I'm fine. How are the others?" she asked. He helped her to stand and then looked around. The group was slowly gathering together. Their faces mixing between sad and angry. Kagome was no longer with them. He growled. He should have known better. He knew how powerful the Tetsusaiga could be. He had seen it in action many times.

"Damn it!" Yusuke screamed out and punched the ground, "We can't just stand here! We have to go after them!"

"We can't. Not with so many injured." Kurama said quietly. He held a small, injured Kirara in his arms and Genkai was lying not to far from his feet, "We'll have to wait. We've all suffered minor wounds and we should rest for the night to heal."

"How can you say that! Don't you feel anything for her? How can you let him take her and not want to rescue her?"

"We would only be slowed down right now with the injuries, Yusuke. We'll have to wait."

"You're avoiding the subject, Kurama!"

Kurama glared at Yusuke and shut him up. There was nothing he could do anyway. Kagome was Sesshomaru's mate. Whether she liked it or not, the bond could not be broken unless one of them were dead and Kurama knew it was very unlikely that anyone in their group could kill the Lord of Makai.

A/N: There! I hope you like it. Some of you have been quite persistent that I get the next chapter out. I must say I love you guys for being so interested in my fan fic. I am truly honored to have fans like you! Ja ne!


	13. Reparation

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Thirteen: Reparation

Yusuke glared at him hard. The spirit detective was beyond pissed at him, but Kurama maintained his calm and helped his injured companions. Kirara was doing better, but Genkai had yet to come to. He knew that without her, they weren't going anywhere.

Koga had been pacing for the most of the afternoon. He'd only stop when Botan would get restless. He'd check on her and then once satisfied she was okay, he resumed his pacing. He wasn't sure what their next move was, but he wanted to hurry and rescue Kagome.

Hiei sat off by himself high in a tree. Guilt racked his head. He had had Kagome in his arms his guard had only been down for a split second, a split second that gave Sesshomaru a clear advantage. He blamed himself for her abduction.

"We need to go." Yusuke had lost his patience the moment Kagome was gone. Nobody would move fast enough for him.

"Not without Genkai, Yusuke." Kurama answered and Yusuke grumbled.

"Why aren't you eager to save her? Don't you like her?"

"That is a ridiculous question, Yusuke." Kurama kept his eyes away from his friend and set on the healing neko in his lap.

"We should be going after them! Can't you see that?"

"We will go, Yusuke, but not until Genkai is able to move."

"What if he hurts her? I can't let that happen!" Yusuke punched the ground, "You're so confusing, Kurama! One minute you're smiling and happy with Kagome and now you look like you're not even worried!"

"I am worried, Yusuke." Kurama retorted, "I am very worried, but she is Sesshomaru's mate. She is carrying his child. It is very unlikely that he'll hurt her."

"He has before. How do you think she came to carrying his child? She wasn't willing."

"What do you want me to do, Yusuke? Chase after another youkai's mate?"

"If you have feelings for her, yes!"

"Shut up, Yusuke. You have no idea of what you're talking about." Kurama rose to his feet, taking Kirara with him, "None of us are strong enough to defeat Sesshomaru."

"I'll deal with that overgrown mutt myself then. I won't let Kagome down!" Yusuke put extra emphasis on the last sentence he spoke and then stood straight, "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go." Koga was quick to answer. Hiei appeared next to Yusuke and nodded.

"Botan, you stay here with Kurama and the others. Once Genkai comes to catch up to us. We've already wasted too much time, so we'll probably be a good ways away before you start."

"Of course, Yusuke." Botan nodded and frowned. She didn't like the idea of them running off on their own.

"Don't worry," Koga whispered in her ear, "I'll steer them from danger."

She nodded for a second time, but still no smile graced her lips. She would worry for them and worry for Kagome while they were separated. She could only hope that no one would end up dead.

The trio disappeared rather quickly and Botan immediately felt a sense of regret for letting them go. Then again, she knew she couldn't make them stay. They were never the ones to listen to her when it came to rational thinking. All she could do now was assist with Genkai's recovery. With that, she knelt next to the old woman and placed her hands above her chest. Blue energy swirled from her palm before entering Genkai's body. She concentrated and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts drifted to Koga. He was so sweet and caring. She was the first person he checked on after Sesshomaru escaped with Kagome. Everything Kagome had told her about became apparent to her. Koga really did like her. It made her wonder exactly what Kurama was feeling towards Kagome. She could feel him hovering nearby.

"Tell me, Kurama." she began quietly, "What exactly do you feel about this situation? You're awfully calm on the outside, but you're not that way inside, are you, Kurama?"

He froze. He should have known she would ask questions. She was never one to really pry into his personal feelings before, but she was known to be nosy when it came to Yusuke's life. He frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, "I hate this situation very much. That is certain, but I'm also…" He found the words hard to speak. He wanted to rescue her. He needed to rescue her, but Sesshomaru would never let them near enough to do so. Kirara mewed gently and nudged Kurama's hand. She knew what he was keeping in. She wasn't stupid. She had understood what Kurama had said to her.

"It seems she wants you to tell me." Botan gave a faint smile. She removed her hands from above Genkai and scooted next to Kurama, "We're friends right, Kurama?"

"Of course we are, Botan." He nodded affirmatively.

"Kagome told me that Koga is attracted to me. Can you imagine that?" Botan chuckled, "He came right out and told her. They must have a well built friendship for him to just open up to her like that."

"Koga seems like a nice guy, Botan and I'm sure him and Kagome know each other very well." He knew what she was up to, "I'm sure he felt it was important for her to know how he felt."

"Well then, Kurama, I'm here if you want to talk and I mean about anything, not just Kagome." She stood and Kurama was a bit stunned. She wasn't trying to force him into telling her. She was just letting him know she was there. He lowered his head and spoke softly.

"I like her, Botan, but it's not…"

"It's not easy because of him." Botan finished his sentence and Kurama nodded, "She doesn't like him like that. If anything, Kagome would want to be rescued, but I'm not sure if she'd want you guys to get hurt in the process. She's really too nice for her own good."

Kurama laughed at that. It was that kindness that he was attracted to. Her smile was beautiful and he felt honored when he was able to see it. She didn't always smile at first.

"It's just too complicated."

"We have to save her, Kurama. None of us would be the same if we returned home without her and it's very unlikely that Yusuke would return home without her." Botan looked away, "You know he'd give up his own life to save her. To save anyone that was close to him."

"I know he would." Kurama stood. Botan was right. Yusuke would do anything to save someone he cared about no matter the cost.

He weighed his options carefully. Could he be like Yusuke and do absolutely anything in his power to save Kagome, to keep her away from Sesshomaru and protect her? He recalled the day they had been separated from the others. He had admitted it to himself then. She was the kind of person he would fight for. Consequences be damned, he needed to help rescue Kagome from Sesshomaru, even if she was his mate, Kagome feared Sesshomaru and Kurama knew he needed to bring her back home to her family.

"Are you alright, Genkai?" Botan helped the old woman to stand.

"Yes, where are the others?" Genkai looked around, letting her eyes fall upon the silent and brooding kitsune. His eyes were passing between emerald and gold. Genkai knew that something big must have happened for Kurama to be switching.

"Sesshomaru took Kagome. Yusuke, Hiei and Koga went on ahead to try to catch up to them." Botan filled her in.

"Then let's not waste anymore time here." Genkai stated and turned to Kurama, "Get it under control, Kurama. We don't have time to stand here and wait for you while you decide what is best."

"You're right." He turned now golden eyes upon the woman. His whole appearance slowly changed. The vivid red hair was replaced by delicate silver and a set of silver ears. The clothing changed and before long Genkai and Botan were standing in the presence of the great bandit kitsune, Youko Kurama. The handsome kitsune knelt and set Kirara on the ground, "I'm going to need you to carry the old woman. Can you handle that?"

Kirara mewed her response and transformed into the larger neko. Without waiting, Youko lifted Genkai and set her upon Kirara's back. They had to hurry to catch up to the others.

Botan readied herself on her oar and followed the silver kitsune as he darted into the woods following the same path the other three had taken earlier. Kirara kept her pace even with his despite her injuries.

---- With Yusuke, Hiei and Koga ----

"His scent is nowhere around here. It's like they vanished into thin air!" Koga growled. He glanced up at the half koorime in the tree who was scanning the area with his jagan, "Any luck, Hiei?"

"Hn. Nothing." Hiei responded and jumped down to join the other two on the ground.

"Let's just keep heading this way. This was the direction he took off in on that stupid cloud." Yusuke started walking again. They didn't have time to stop and rest, not while Kagome needed them, "Stay alert for anything guys. I'm getting weird feelings."

Neither Hiei or Koga spoke, but they silently agreed. Hiei was especially concerned for what he was feeling, and if he knew any better, he knew that the rest of their team would be joining them momentarily, minus one red head and plus one silver head. He smirked at the thought. It seemed Kurama was ready to play and even Lord Sesshomaru would have serious problems with this youkai.

Botan caught sight of the trio ahead of them and raced past Youko to catch up with them. She flew in right beside Yusuke and bonked him on the head.

"Yusuke, is this the right direction?" she asked and he shrugged while running, "No matter, we should be able to pick up on their trail now that he's with us."

She motioned to the silver kitsune that had finally caught up. Yusuke's eyes widened. That's what it was that he had felt and he grinned. It seemed at least part of Kurama agreed with him.

"It's about a day and a half from his palace. We will run until sundown and then rest. He knows we will follow and I doubt we'll get much sleep tonight." Youko spoke to the group without even looking at them, "We'll keep watch and let the women rest. The old woman and the neko still need to recover from their injuries as well."

"Botan can help with that part. She has a knack for healing." Yusuke replied, "I think we should cover as much ground today as possible. Sundown isn't too far away and I'd like to cut the time it takes to get there down by at least half."

"Yes, I would like that as well." Youko agreed. The sooner they got to the palace, the sooner they could get Kagome and her friends. A confrontation with Sesshomaru was unavoidable now, but Youko knew that the taiyoukai would have a hard time keeping up with all of them. With the right plan they could possible rescue everyone and walk away alive, leaving the Makai lord to dwell in his palace alone.

Youko growled at himself. If he left Sesshomaru alive, then Kagome would always be his mate. He could never have her even if he had saved her. In order for Kagome to be his, he had to do away with the problem in his path. But could he outsmart the taiyoukai Sesshomaru? Could he defeat and kill a youkai that so many had fallen to while trying? Kagome. She was the kind of person he would fight for, no matter the cost.


	14. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho

Chapter Fourteen: Trapped

She awoke feeling groggy and disorientated. As she opened her sleep filled eyes it dawned on her. The room, it was the same room Sesshomaru had placed her in, the same room she had escaped from. She curled into a ball and sobbed. She didn't want to be there. She wanted nothing to do with the Lord of the Makai. All she wanted was to save her friends and return to her family.

She wanted to see them again. Old friends as well as new friends. She wanted them all to be safe and somehow, that just didn't seem possible anymore.

They were coming for her. She just knew that there was no way Yusuke would let her stay where she didn't want to be. He'd never be able to face her family and Shippo and tell them that she was never coming back. It just wasn't like him.

She didn't look up as the door opened. A quiet female kitsune entered the room and placed an emerald green kimono on the edge of the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru demands your prescence in the dining hall in ten minutes. It is wise to not disobey him." she spoke softly the words that Sesshomaru had given her. She promptly turned and exited the room.

Kagome whimpered softly. She did not want to have a meal with him. She didn't want to see him. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

She weighed her options carefully. Either she could refuse and anger him or she could obey and cower from him. The options were quite unfair.

She rolled out of bed carefully. The pup in her womb was acting more restless than normal. She was still months from her due date, but she feared going into labor early and without her mother nearby.

She disrobed from the delicate silk, lavendar colored sleeping garment she could only hope the female kitsune had dressed her in, and began to dress herself in the kimono that had been left out for her.

Kagome gave a soft sigh as she slipped on the kimono. The color was so similar to Kurama's eyes and she wished more than anything that she was with him and not in a dark palace with a taiyoukai she hated. She'd give almost anything to be safe with him and the others.

She had just finished tying the gold colored obi when the door to her room slammed open. Startled, Kagome fell backwards onto her rear end with a thud. A soft cry escaped her. She froze as a set of arms reached around her to help her up. She panicked and a small amount of her energy zapped the one touching her, but the arms did not move. She couldn't look. It was just a horrible nightmare and if she tried hard enough, she could wake up.

She was lifted into a set of warm arms and at the slightest glimpse of the silver strands of hair, Kagome slammed her eyes shut, her whole body shook with fear.

He said nothing as he placed her on the bed and as soon as he released her she curled protectively around their unborn child and turned away from him.

As pathetic a display it was, he understood her fear. For her it had only been a few months. Still, he could not have her disrespecting him in his own palace. She would have to learn to listen.

"I suggest you compose yourself while you are in my prescence." he turned from her and started for the door. He stopped once and turned back to her, "I hope you are not foolish enough to attempt another escape. The Makai is no place for a human to wander alone, especially not a miko. Rest assured, Kagome, even if they do come for you, they won't live long enough to save you."

He departed from her and she sobbed. This truly was a nightmare she was ready to awake from.

---- With the others ----

They had stopped just after sunset. The palace was still not in view and they could only hope they'd reach the place without any problems. It was something they knew was unlikely to happen considering their enemy was Sesshomaru.

They sat quietly around a very small fire. Hiei, Koga and Youko were off checking the forest around them. Yusuke continued to grumble. He had not been ready to stop for the night, but had agreed when Hiei pointed out his exhaustion. They both knew that in order to rescue Kagome, they needed everyone at their best.

"So, how did this happen?" Kuwabara questioned Botan, "Why is Youko with us and not Kurama?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, "Kagome. He's helping to find her. Our Kurama did a lot of thinking after you guys left. He came to a conclusion and in the end he let Youko take control."

"Did he admit to liking her? Our Kurama, I mean." Yusuke asked with seriousness in his voice, "He should just admit it."

"What Kurama and I discussed will be kept between the two of us." Botan held up her hand when Yusuke tried to protest, "I will not betray a friend's trust, Yusuke. He never said I could share our conversation with you."

"You have a point." Yusuke muttered. It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but something in Botan's eyes gave him the feeling that his friend had confided his feelings with her. He smirked and chuckled.

"Back so soon?" Botan looked up from the fire as Koga sat next to her. He grinned at her.

"They sent me back." he grumbled only a little. He wasn't wholly agitated with the way they had commanded him. He did get to return to sit with Botan.

"It's alright. Both Youko and Hiei know the Makai very well." Genkai replied. She snuggled a bit more into the neko she was leaning against, "It's best you guys get some rest. We'll be travelling most of the day tomorrow."

"You guys go ahead and rest. I'll wait for the others to return." Koga stated and not allowing the others to protest. He waved them off.

"Thank you." Botan said softly and giggled at the faint blush that passed Koga's cheeks. She laid down next to where he was sitting.

---- With Hiei and Youko ----

They had been sitting in the same spot for more than twenty minutes, neither saying a word to the other.

Hiei's jagan continued scanning the area, but there was nothing nearby to alert them to any danger. For some reason Sesshomaru had yet to send anyone out to find them.

"I have a feeling he wants to face us himself." Youko finally broke the silence.

"Let him. He can't face all of us." Hiei replied.

"He'll try to. The sword he wields, the legendary Tetsusaiga, is capable of destroying one hundred demons with just one stroke."

"We should be able to disarm him. It'll just take..."

"Teamwork? You can say it, Hiei, it won't kill you." Youko grinned slightly.

"Tell me again why you're here?" Hiei scowled.

"Simple really. I want her. My other half wants her. It's been a long time since I've stolen anything from a taiyoukai. Stealing the girl back will be quite the challenge." Youko smirked. He liked a challenge.

"What about Sesshomaru? You can't have her..."

"Unless he's dead, I know. He'll be taken care of." Youko growled lowly, "You can bet on that."

"Let's head back to the others. There's nothing out here." Hiei rose to his feet. In a quick blurr he was gone.

"Hang tight, Kagome. We're coming for you." Youko stood and started making his way back to the campsite.

Kagome stared at the bright moon in the sky from the balcony ajoined to her room. She knew he was right. She couldn't escape from him this time. Not in this condition. She wouldn't even risk it. Where would she run to if she even tried? This wasn't Feudal Japan. She didn't have a well she could escape to or friends to run to for protection.

Her eyes widdened and she looked around. She had been so absorbed into her own fears that she had forgotten just how close a couple of her friends were. How they needed her to help save them.

She hesitated by the door to her room. There was no way to sneak around without Sesshomaru knowing, but she had to find them. She swallowed her nerves and opened the door slowly.

The hallways were faintly lit, but she recognized the nearby stairway that led to the lower level. She went slowly at first, doing her very best to keep quiet. As she neared the bottom of the steps she stopped and looked around. Once satisfied she was alone, she continued her exploration, unaware of the set of golden eyes watching her every move.

She felt her way around and picked up on the energy of female kitsune she had seen earlier. She located the kitsune just coming out of the kitchen.

"Um...excuse me." Kagome said timidly. The kitsune turned to face her, surprised by the human's appearance.

"Y...yes?" she replied quietly.

"The garden, can you tell me where it is? I can't sleep." she asked quietly. The kitsune stared at her. She could just see her lord watching from the top of the stairs. He gave her a short nod of approval.

"I will bring you there." the kitsune answered, "This way please."

Kagome was led through the dining hall and out through a large stone doorway. The kitsune stopped and motioned for her to continue on the path.

"Thank you." Kagome gave a slight bow and walked away.

The path wasn't very long and before she realized it, Kagome was standing in a vast and beautiful garden. The structure containing her two friends standing in the very center.

She wanted to cry as she stepped before her two friends. They were right there and she had no idea how to help them, how to free them from their confinement. She ran her hand across the surface. The top layer seemed to waver under her touch and the bracelet on her wrist glowed faintly. Kagome stared at the bracelet. Was there a connection?

"It's faint. Maybe because my energy still hasn't recovered from that blast." she pressed her fingers against it harder, "It reacts with my energy. Why though?"

"What are you doing out here?" his cold voice asked from the dark and Kagome spun towards the sound. She paused and scanned the area. She knew he was there, she just couldn't sense him or see him, "I asked you a question."

"I..." she was at a loss for words. She stared up at her friends.

"You did not have my permission to come out here." he stepped from the shadows and approached her. His cold, golden eyes narrowed on her. She stepped back and found herself unable to move any farther.

"Don't..." she whispered, "Please don't..."

He stopped as a faint glow engulfed her and the spread out. He smirked slightly. He had been unaware that his mate was capable of such skills as making a barrier.

"When did you come into your miko powers? You weren't this strong when you left." he remained where he was, observing Kagome from a safe distance.

"I...It was..." she shook her head. She was growing faint, "I...need to...lie down."

The barrier around her dropped and Kagome fell forward unonscious, landing in Sesshomaru's arms. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back inside to her room. Before leaving her in her bed for the night he took along a new toy in the form of a tiny silver bracelet.

"It was brave of him to give this to you. I'll have to remember to thank him when I return his spirit detective to him in pieces."


	15. Early

**Title: **Leaving You Behind

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **M (Not suitable for persons under the age of 17)

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Romance, Angst

**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama (eventually), possible Kouga/Botan

**Warnings: Violence, and some bad language**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahasi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only use their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **Every thought I originally had for the ending to this thing has been thrown out the window. Quite frankly, I hate this fic, but it's probably because it's old and needs a ton of fixing up. As you can see though, I'm not dropping it. You can yell at me all you want about taking so long to update it too. I deserve it.

And, this chapter may bounce around a bit, but you should be able to follow along. At least, I hope...

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Early

He stood there watching as one of his servants tended to his mate's illness. Kagome's body shivered despite the warmth of the morning and her scent indicated the very early stages of labor. There was still a chance to avoid the early delivery, if he acted fast enough. The problem was he needed someone capable of healing and calming the girl. The only one in the Makai that could do that was the blue-haired ferry girl that had been traveling with her.

It had been simple for him to take his mate from them. Getting the ferry girl would be no different. He just needed to leave his mate while she was suffering. He sneered at the girl on the bed, the girl who was more harm to him than good. He honestly didn't care if she lived or died.

Turning from her, Sesshomaru made his way towards the palace entrance. He gave out orders and commands as he passed his servants. Orders to keep any unwelcome guests out of the castle, or else he would slay them without hesitation. Failure was not an option to them and they all readily agreed to his demands, scattering to various parts of his domain to keep watch.

He raised his nose to the air, trying to pick up on their location and learning that they were not too far away now. They'd be within distance of his palace in no less than an hour. He'd stall them, trick them if need be. He barked out a few more orders, ones for his soldiers to take to the woods and fight off the intruders, save for one blue-haired ferry girl. She was to be unharmed, for now. Below his feet a dusky cloud formed and lifted his regal form off the ground. He would go direct to the source and take what was needed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They had been making good time that morning. Everyone moved as a unit. Their thoughts all focused on rescuing Kagome from Sesshomaru. It was Kouga who stopped first, holding his hand up and motioning for them all to stop. He sniffed the air and growled. There was no denying they were within Sesshomaru's domain, the placed reeked of the demon lord.

His ears picked up the sounds of crunching leaves and twigs, Hiei and Youko heard it too and alerted the others that they were not alone. The boys made a circle around Botan, Genkai and Kirara, shielding them. Genkai and Kirara were still injured from Sesshomaru's previous attack on them and Botan was not a fighter.

There was at least twenty of them that approached, all looked like soldiers and they were certain Sesshomaru had sent them to dispose of them. They knew this was the start of it all. After this, would likely be the battle with Sesshomaru, the battle that could end their lives. But none of them were going to turn back, not when innocent people needed them. Not when Kagome needed them.

So as they lower level demons around them launched their attacks, they fought with everything they had, the injured included, because there was no way any of them would leave Kagome behind.

As they defeated the first group, the second group arrived. This time Sesshomaru was with them and the soldiers were much tougher and skilled than the last were, proving that this fight was indeed going to be difficult.

By the time Sesshomaru had reached their location, his less skilled soldiers were already fighting the trespassers and being slaughtered one after another. He'd give Koenma's men some credit, they were strong.

He stepped into the the clearing with little confrontation. Only the old cat demon tried to cut him off, but he easily knocked her out and threw her off to the side. The ferry girl had barely any time to notice him before he was upon her. On instinct, the girl swung her oar at her captor's head, but he caught it and snapped it in half as if it were nothing but a twig.

"Do what I ask of you and I will let you live. Deceive me, and I'll make certain Koenma has one less reaper." He growled against her ear, making her cease her struggles.

Botan managed a short nod as Sesshomaru threaded his claws into her ponytail. He yanked her head back, jolting her neck and forcing her to cry out in pain. The sound met the ears of her friends, who had just finished killing off the last of his soldiers.

"Release her, coward!" Kouga snarled at him.

"This Sesshomaru is not a coward, mongrel. But, if you insist that I release her, I will. The priestess will die though."

Botan gasped at his remarks and Sesshomaru pulled her back another step. She knew he wasn't lying. Sesshomaru was not one to stoop so low as to lie just to get his way. He really need her. Kagome really was in trouble.

"I'll go. Please, just don't kill them." Botan's eyes met with Kouga's, silently pleading for him to remain with the others.

"Their time will come soon enough." Sesshomaru's cloud formed at their feet and lifted them off the ground. "For now, my heir is the _**only**_ thing that is important."

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed as Botan and Sesshomaru were gone from their sights, "Something must be wrong with Kagome."

"If he was that desperate to retrieve Botan, then I fear Kagome may have gone into labor early. However, chances are a hanyou pup could survive..Kagome might be another story." Genkai stated as she checked over the now conscious Kirara, "It's best we don't dawdle here and get moving."

"I won't let him get away with this!" Kouga snarled, his blue eyes beginning to shift to a deep crimson. Youko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. Save that anger for when we get to him. We know she is safe for now. Let us not delay any longer." Youko was pleased that his words had calmed the wolf. Kouga gave a short nod, and once again the group was off, following the same direction Sesshomaru had departed in, this time with more concerns than before.

Youko frowned deeply. Kagome was not ready to deliver the pup. It was too soon. If Botan couldn't help them, then there was a chance that the pup could still die. Something like that could potentially destroy Kagome emotionally, should she even survive the labor.

The palace of the Makai Lord came into view as they broke through the trees and into the valley. There before them lie more soldiers, waiting and protecting the entrance to the palace gates.

"Let's not waste time." Yusuke stated, and the group moved in to attack.

Sesshomaru released his hold on the ferry girl once they reached the floor Kagome was on. He gave Botan a shove, making her move forward. They both could hear Kagome cry out in obvious pain, then soft, soothing words from the fox tending to her.

"Please, relax. Don't push." The female held a damp cloth to Kagome's forehead. Her ears twitched slightly and she turned to see Sesshomaru and a blue haired girl standing in the doorway. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome whimpered at the mention of his name, her body taking on a soft pink glow. Botan hurried forward and placed her hand on Kagome's cheek. This was no good, her power was only growing stronger. Any second now and it would erupt. Botan glanced towards the doorway as Sesshomaru departed, leaving her behind to take care of Kagome. She was sure he felt what was happening and felt it wouldn't be wise to stand in the way of what was to come. It was probably best to warn the uninformed fox.

"You should leave now. You won't live..." Botan flinched as Kagome's pure power was unleashed in one bright, intense wave. The female fox had no chance to avoid it. Botan shrugged. "Oh well. It's just us now, Kagome. I need you to relax."

"Too late...water broke ten minutes or so ago." She turned pained eyes at Botan, But, you're here so that means the others..."

"Are on their way."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, not really." Botan replied and moved into position down on the bed to check the baby's progress. "Oh my, the head is already showing! This one wants out now."

"My energy is unstable, and this," she held up her right arm, the silver bracelet sparkled on her wrist, "It just re-appeared on my wrist after my water broke. But, if I can't control it, I might hurt my child."

"It's going to take a lot of concentration on both our parts, Kagome, but we'll do everything we can. You need to focus all your energy into that bracelet and push when I instruct you to. I'll also try to keep a barrier up around the baby as its coming out."

"A-alright." Kagome gasped as another wave of pain coursed through her. Botan frowned, but concentrated on forming the barrier. As soon as this was done, she could get them out of there and safely back into the Reikai.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Did you see that?" Yusuke's eyes were fixed on the window the burst of pink, pure energy had come from. "She's up there. That has to be where he's keeping her."

There was a soft snarl from Kouga that drew Yusuke's attention to where the wolf was staring. All of the soldiers were dead and the only one standing before them was Sesshomaru.

"Kuwabara, you go with Genkai and Kirara to rescue Kagome's friends. Keep them safe and contact Koenma the second your task is completed. Go directly to the Reikai and stay there." Youko commanded and Kuwabara nodded in understanding, "The rest of us will confront Sesshomaru and find a way to get to Kagome and Botan."

"Be careful, guys." Kuwabara replied as he climbed onto Kirara's back with Genkai, "Kagome would never forgive herself if one of you died."

"That goes for you three as well. Keep your eyes open for anything." Yusuke answered and watched as Kirara took flight. "Let's give them the distraction they need to get inside."

"Stay alert for any attacks from Tessaiga. It can kill all of us at once if we're not careful. Tokijin is also deadly. The third sword, Tensaiga, he won't attack with it...but it may protect him. If we could get it away from him, it would up our chances of a fatal blow." Kouga, warned, and started forward towards the Makai Lord. The others fell into stride with him.

"Yusuke, how about a shotgun to start things off?" Youko glanced to his left where Yusuke was walking, the teen smirked and raised his arm and made a fist, a bluish-white glow surrounding it.

"Yeah, no problem."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"He's...he's a full demon. How is this possible?" Botan held up the tiny boy. Kagome gasped softly at the site of him. His face instantly reminded her of InuYasha. His hair was a dark black like her own and after a few quiet seconds his eyes opened to reveal a set of bright, sparkling blue orbs. He was beautiful and she needed to make sure he made it some place safe.

"Botan, listen to me. You need to get him out of here. Can you open a portal from here?"

"Yes, I should be able to. Are you alright to stand?" She went to assist Kagome in getting to her feet, but the priestess moved slowly to her feet.

"Mm...but, I can't leave. You have to go without me." Kagome held up her right wrist, the silver bracelet sparkled still with her unused, pure energy. "I have to save my friends and put a stop to Sesshomaru."

"But, Kagome..."

"Please, Botan. Only you can save my son right now."

"Alright, Kagome." Botan frowned, bringing the little pup in close to her chest and wrapping him within a small soft blanket left behind from the fox.

"If I do not return, his name is Haru. I wish for him to live with my mother, but if that is not possible, please see to it that my family can still see him." She ran a finger gently over the crescent moon on her son's forehead and smiled. She could hear the clash of metal outside and moved to the window to look out.

"Kagome..."

"Go, Botan. The boys are keeping Sesshomaru occupied. That gives us both time to do what we must." She watched a few moments as the boys managed to push Sesshomaru back behind the palace gates. "They'll be inside soon. Go."

"Be safe." Botan frowned again at Kagome one last time before she opened a portal and stepped through, leaving Kagome alone in the room.

Kagome took a deep breath and released it slowly. She was still in a lot of pain, but there was too much that she needed to do. She looked out of the window one last time and silently prayed for her friend's safety. She flung open the doors to the wardrobe and reached for the first suitable thing to wear, he hand coming into contact with a red kimono decorated with silver leaves and vines.

It was time for her to get her revenge. She would be the one to avenge the death of InuYasha, even if it cost her her own life in the process. Sesshomaru needed to be stopped before he harmed others, before he could harm her or her son.

Slipping into the kimono, she tied it shut tightly and headed out of the room. She had only one destination in mind at the moment and she needed to get there before the fight was brought inside. But, as she passed by Sesshomaru's own room, she felt it. That unmistakable pull she had felt so many times while traveling all over Feudal Japan, was located somewhere within Sesshomaru's personal chamber and judging the strength of the pull, it was clear he had a fairly large portion of the Shikon no Tama.

It wasn't difficult to locate, nor was it difficult to dispel the barrier surrounding the object. The barrier was the same as the one surrounding Sango and Miroku out in the garden. She clutched the half of the jewel in her hand tightly, its color lightening on contact. This was another thing she needed to get to the Reikai before someone could use it the wrong way. She place the chain around her neck and tucked the jewel inside her clothing. She then set off once again to save Sango and Miroku.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Botan, what is the meaning of this?" Koenma jumped from his seat after the reaper surprised him by stepping out of a portal within his own office. Her arms were holding a cloth covered bundle against her chest.

"I'm sorry, sir. I need you to be in your other form and quick." Botan rushed. Koenma raised an eyebrow at her order, but complied. A few seconds after taking on his teenage form, Botan pressed the bundle against his chest, and he was quick to hold onto it. "I need you to watch him for now. I have to get back to help Genkai."

"Is this..." He peered down at the tiny demon sleeping against his chest, "Is this Lady Kagome's son?"

"Haru, and yes, he is."

"Where is Lady Kagome? Why did you not bring her here as well?" Koenma questioned with concern.

"She wouldn't come. She said she needed to help her friends and stop Sesshomaru." Botan shook her head back and forth. Really, she needed to get out of there now.

"That's absurd! Where are the others?"

"Fighting Sesshomaru as we speak, sir. Please, I need to get back. I have to help out too. I can't let her do it alone."

"Alright, Botan. I'll contact Kagome's mother, you be careful."

"I will!" Botan said quickly before departing from his office and back into the Makai.

"This situation is only getting worse." Koenma muttered softly, then sighed, "But, at least you are safe, Haru."

Botan was pleased that the portal opened in the garden and away from the fighting she could hear inside. Genkai, Kirara and Kuwabara were already standing before the pair they had initially come to rescue.

"B-Botan!" Kuwabara stuttered as she popped out of the portal and made her way over to them. "Where did you come from? Where's Kagome?"

"I came from the Reikai and Kagome..."

"I'm here." Kagome interrupted Botan as she stepped out of the hallway leading into the garden, Yusuke was following a few feet behind her. "Where is he?"

"He's with Koenma."

Kagome nodded in acceptance of her answer and moved towards her friends. The barrier rippled as she brushed her fingers against it. With on little push of her energy, the barrier fell and her friends tumbled over into the arms of the others.

"They're still alive, but they're weak. Koenma will see to it that they're taken care of." Genkai spoke, her hand moving from Miroku's forehead to Sango's and she nodded firmly that her quick analysis was right.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly as she brushed Miroku's hair out of his face. "For everything, I mean. Please, go to the Reikai and don't come back here. It'll all be over soon."

She was gone before they could stop her, Yusuke chasing after her as she entered the hallway she had come from before. Kirara mewed at Genkai, nudging the old woman gently.

"Alright idiot. Don't dawdle. Pick up the monk. Botan, help me lift the girl onto Kirara's back."

"Right!" Kuwabara and Botan answered in unison. Genkai cast a worried glance in the direction Kagome had disappeared in and frowned deeply. Something wasn't right. She released a soft sigh as she settled Sango onto her old companion's back. Their part was done, she could only hope the rest would go smoothly as well.

"Portal, Botan. Let's not waste time."

Kagome groaned as Yusuke grasped her arm and spun her around to face him. He hugged her first for a few seconds before pushing her back, his hands clutching her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" He asked, and it was so clear just how worried he was for her, and she fought back the tears that were threatening to break through. She needed to remain strong for this. "Why didn't you go with them? You can't stay here. It's not safe."

"I know that." She broke away from his hold and turned away. She pushed him away as he tried to grab her again. "Stop it! I have something I need to do!"

"No. There is nothing else for you to do, but go somewhere safe. You can't endanger yourself, or your child."

"Haru is in the Reikai. Botan brought him there herself." She slipped past Yusuke, who was speechless for the moment, and headed up an alternate flight of stairs to the second floor, "He's not dead, so don't make that face, Yusuke."

She spun back around on the stairs, her hand coming to rest over the jewel settled under her clothing. She needed to get this thing to the Reikai as well and she mentally kicked her own ass for forgetting to hand it over to Botan.

"Let me help you then." Yusuke had ascended the stairs to join her.

"No, I need to do this alone."

"Fuck that, Kagome! Let me help you! You don't need to fight! You're too weak!"

She cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him. He was so sweet, but she couldn't let him.

"Listen to me, Yusuke. Please." She thrust the half of the Shikon no Tama into his hand. "You must bring this to Koenma. Tell him that the other half is hidden within the jewelry box on my desk. Tell him to put it somewhere safe. A place where no one can touch it."

"This isn't important!"

"Yes! It is! Please, bring it to Koenma now, and stay there. Don't come back for me." She fought back her tears again, only a few managed to slip free, "I love all of you. But, I won't let any of you die for me, or because of me. This is my fight now. It's up to me to put a stop to this."

"Kagome..."

"Please, stay with Haru. If Sesshomaru survives, he will look for him. You can't let that happen. Help protect my son, Yusuke."

"I don't like this."

"I know, but please, do this for me. I need you to protect him when I cannot." She pressed her lips gently to his cheek. "Hurry. They're still in the garden."

She pulled away and fled up the stairs. She heard Yusuke as he cursed loudly, but his aura was moving away from her, going to where she had asked him to. She breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he would be safe, now all she needed to do was get the others out of there.

But first, she needed a weapon, preferably a sturdy bow and some arrows.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Youko cursed. Loudly. They were barely landing any attacks on Sesshomaru and now Yusuke was gone. He dodged another arc of power from the sword in the Makai Lord's hand, the one Kouga referred to as Tokijin. Sesshomaru had yet to draw out the Tessaiga.

The were just inside Sesshomaru's palace now, the three of them were spread out evenly in front of the demon lord, using what ever attack they could. However, most of those attacks he dodged with minimal effort. But, there was still time and he and Hiei hadn't pulled out their best yet. All Youko could hope was that Yusuke went to find Kagome, because as long as she was safe, that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Give up. You stand no chance in winning." Sesshomaru replied, his tone even and strong. Youko snorted.

"You're underestimating us. That's not very wise." He answered, gaining Sesshomaru's full attention. "You'll have to resign yourself to the fact that we're not leaving without Kagome and her friends."

"You are mistaken." Sesshomaru stated as he sheathed Tokijin and withdrew Tessaiga.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Youko's claws ran through a few strands of his hair before withdrawing a seed, more importantly, the seed that produced the Death Tree. Hiei moved to Kouga's side, preparing to warn the wolf should Youko decide to use his deadliest plant.

Sesshomaru remained still, showing no outward emotion to them and Youko knew he had to be prepared to act in an instant because the demon lord was well known not only for his strength, but his speed as well.

In a quick moment, Sesshomaru had his arm raised to strike out at them, but in the same instant, a soft whoosh sounded through the air and a streak of pink crossed their line of sight. It hit its target cleanly, severing off the arm holding Tessaiga and for a brief moment, Sesshomaru's stoic expression failed and revealed a bit of surprise. His face returned to its normal emotionless mask, and he turned his head slightly to look at the one who dared attack him.

Kagome stood alone on the balcony above the foyer they were in, another arrow already notched and prepared for release. She was paler than normal and clearly tired and weak, but her eyes were hard and determined, focused only on the demon lord.

"Stay where you are." She called out, her eyes meeting with Youko's for a second, then moving back to Sesshomaru, "I will take it from here. The three of you should leave."

"Absolutely not!" Kouga growled in defiance.

"This no longer concerns you, Kouga. The mission is over, the rest is for me to deal with." Kagome flinched and took a step back as Sesshomaru came at her, his eyes now an eerie shade of blood red. She released her arrow, but he dodged with little effort and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

"Where is he?" He snarled at her and she knew exactly which he, he was referring to.

"Safe." She answered, holding his gaze, "They're all safe."

"I will not ask you again. Where is he?"

Despite having his claws being pressed in and against her throat, Kagome laughed, lifting her hands up and grasping his arm. He snarled at her. He wouldn't tolerate her defiance for much longer, but she had time, if only a little.

"Release her." Youko growled from behind Sesshomaru. His gaze met with Kagome's for a second before her gaze dropped down. He was confused, she wasn't afraid. She was in the clutches of the demon that had raped her, impregnated her, and took away the life of the one she loved, yet, her eyes held fierce determination.

"Tell me." Sesshomaru barked at her, "Quit this foolish attempt at stalling."

"Here eyes met with Youko's again, and he frowned. What was she trying to tell him? What did she want him to do? His eyes broke from hers and he looked down again.

_'Fuck! That's it!'_

With his only arm pinning Kagome to the wall, Sesshomaru was vulnerable. He could easily disarm him. Though, his actions would undoubtedly bring death to Kagome. Did she know that already? Was that what she was getting at?

"He is safe from you." Kagome spat, sneering up at Sesshomaru.

"I will kill you for your disobedience."

"And I will take you with me."

She glared at him, and even as his red eyes narrowed and a long, angry growl erupted from him, she didn't show any sign of fear. She had already acknowledged her Fate.

"You are going to die."

"I've accepted that, but you will as well and our son, our beautiful, full-demon son, he will grow up and become someone far greater than you. Much more powerful than you could even fathom." She couldn't resist smirking as his eyes widened with her words, "Yes, it's true. He is a full-demon. Funny thing too. His hair and eyes are like mine, but his face, he looks so much like InuYasha."

Sesshomaru snapped forward, his claws piercing into her throat, his poison flowing into her neck. Youko knew this was the moment. He needed to do his part, he needed to do what was best.

A pink glow flowed from Kagome's hands. It was the distraction needed and Youko grabbed the two swords from their sheathes. He gave one last look to Kagome before jumping down the large flight of stairs.

The burst of pure energy came a second after he landed down next to Hiei. He flinched when he heard her cry out and turned to see Sesshomaru's fangs ripping into the delicate flesh of her jugular. A moment later, he was gone, nothing but ash remaining and Kagome's lifeless body fell to the floor. Youko dropped the now deceased lord's swords on the floor and leap the stairs with Hiei and Kouga.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Kouga collapsed onto his knees, his hands carefully cradling Kagome's face. Her skin was already growing cold.

"She's no longer with child." Hiei stated and Youko nodded.

"He was born earlier it seems. She mentioned it to him, used it to taunt him. She claimed the boy to be a full-demon, with her hair and eyes and a face similar to InuYasha's." Youko lifted Kagome into his arms. "Let's head back to the Reikai. Our mission here is done."

Now all they had to do was face those who Kagome was dear to and tell them just how brave she had been when she defeated Sesshomaru all on her own.

None of them were looking forward to that.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I hope this is good enough for you, for now. I have already started the next chapter, but I'm not sure how soon I'll get it done. Sooner than this chapter though. I promise!! 


	16. Death

**Title: **Leaving You Behind

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **NC-17/M (Not suitable for persons under the age of 17)

**Genre: **Action, Adventure, Romance, Angst

**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama (eventually), possible Kouga/Botan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahasi and Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only use their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

A/N: *attempts to duck all the flying produce*

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Death

The scenery around her was bright and beautiful. The sky was blue, the trees and grass green. Each pathways was lined with stones of an eggshell color. It was peaceful, yet she had no idea where she was, nor could she recall where she had been.

But when she saw him on the path up ahead, she remembered very well who he was.

_'InuYasha!'_

He turned when his name was called and he stopped. His brows furrowed in confusion and he frowned deeply. But she didn't care. She had missed him so much and he was there standing ahead of her. She rushed forward, only stopping when he held his hands up, motioning for her to stop.

She wanted to cry and sob, throw herself completely into his arms and cling to him so tightly one would need a crowbar to pry her off. But, with the next step she took, he took another step back and away. It was breaking her heart. Why was he rejecting her? His steps quickened as he moved further out of her reach.

_'Please, don't leave me here! I don't know where I am!'_

Up ahead another familiar face appeared, but she too didn't allow herself to be approached. Her lips moved, but no sound was released.

_'I don't understand! What are you saying?'_

They shooed her off and continued on, but Kagome wasn't going to let them get away. It had been too long.

_'Please stop! Please! Don't leave me here, InuYasha! Ayame!'_

The pair waved her off again, their mouths speaking silent words. She wanted to scream and cry. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Why wouldn't they stop?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The room was nearly silent as Hiei, Kouga and Youko, carrying Kagome's lifeless form, stepped through the portal into the office of Koenma. None of them could look at their team mates. This mission, in their eyes, was an absolute failure. It didn't matter that Kagome's friends had been rescued, or that Kagome had given birth to Haru, because Kagome was dead. She wasn't there to enjoy any of it.

Yusuke stepped forward first, Haru pressed against his chest. He tried to look them in the eye, but they wouldn't meet his gaze. He could see how guilty they felt.

"How?" He managed to find his voice, asking the one question he was sure everyone wanted an answer to the most. Youko pushed by him, moving to the couch being occupied by Sango and Miroku. Both moved as he approached and laid Kagome down. "Dammit! Answer me, Youko! What the fuck happened?"

"They killed each other." Kouga answered for the fox, who was too busy brushing the hair out of Kagome's face to care about Yusuke's outburst. "He ripped her throat out as she purified him."

"She was so brave." Youko murmured, "She stood up to on of the strongest demons in the Makai and she showed him no fear."

The room was silent once again as its occupants stared sadly at the dead young woman on the couch. This was not what they hoped for the outcome.

Botan tore her gaze away first. She couldn't stare at her friend's form and seeing all the blood pooling on the floor where Youko was kneeling. A loud sob from Sango caught her attention and Botan's chest constricted in sorrow. She doubted the girl wanted to awaken to this situation.

"I should go and tell her family." Botan said quietly to Koenma.

"Please do." He replied, "Also, before you go, get word to the other reapers and tell them to keep an eye out for her soul."

Botan gave a short nod, then departed to do as she was asked and then fill Kagome's family in on what had happened. Shippo's smiling face came to mind first and Botan cried. She didn't want to break that little kit's heart.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

There were more with them now, and yet they still stayed out of her reach and ignored her pleas. Ginta's eyes were the only one that would look upon her and they were sad, filled with remorse. Yet, when he opened his mouth to speak, it was the same as the others. No sound.

Kagome continued to give chase. She had no place to go and her only hope lie with them, even if they didn't want to help her.

_'Please... At least point me in the right direction...'_

In response to her plea, they shooed her away again. Though, now InuYasha was becoming irritated.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Botan retold the story of the journey to the small kit who was home alone. He twitched in his seat and pouted and somehow Botan knew he already knew of the outcome.

By the end of it, he was in tears and she scooped him up and held him close.

"I'm sorry, Shippo." She held him as he wailed. She felt pity for the small kit, knowing that he had already lost his real parents.

It was some time before he finally calmed. He sniffed and raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Take me to her. Please?"

"Of course." Botan replied and stilled as the door downstairs opened and closed and the voices of Kagome's mother and brother could be heard. "But, let me tell them first."

Shippo waited until he heard Botan be greeted by Kagome's mother before moving from the bed to the desk. His little paws gently touched the small cedar box sitting there, hiding a very big secret.

He lifted the lid and rummaged through the contents before finding the hidden drawer and removing its contents. From Botan's story, Shippo knew the rest of the jewel was now in Koenma's possession. He knew he needed to somehow get it from him and use it to revive his mother.

He slipped the jewel into his clothing as he heard Botan's steps returning to him. The cries of Souta and his mother could be heard downstairs and Shippo's resolve strengthened.

He would bring her back. He would make his family happy again.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, but they were there now as well. Her recently departed grandfather and the man she hadn't seen since Souta was an infant. Her father smiled at her, but, like the others, kept his distance.

_'Not you too... Please, daddy, don't do this to me! I need you!'_

Her father looked sad and troubled. It was as if he was finding it difficult to ignore her. He took one step forward and was immediately stopped by her grandfather and InuYasha.

_'Gramps, don't do that! Please! I don't know where I'm supposed to go!'_

Her father opened his mouth to speak and still nothing came out. He shared a few brief words with InuYasha and then her hanyou friend began walking closer.

_'Please...'_

She stepped forward and stopped when he held his hand up. He continued to move to her, stopping only a few feet in front of her. He lifted his hand and ran it across her cheek. The ghostly caress calmed her little and he offered her a small, sad smile.

"You don't belong here yet. Go back."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Shippo kept his gaze averted from the sight on the couch. He didn't want to remember his mother looking like a torn apart corpse. Instead his turquoise eyes searched the room for the other half to the jewel.

He drowned out Kouga's voice as the wolf spoke of the last battle. His eyes had finally found what he needed.

He spied the other half of the Shikon no Tama lying forgotten on Koenma's desk. The attention in the room was all focused on Kouga and if he was quiet and quick enough, no one would catch on to what he was about to do.

If it all went wrong, he could end up in some serious trouble. Who knew what sort of punishment Koenma would give to him. To Shippo, it was worth the chance. He took a deep breath to steady his heart, then leapt.

He landed with an audible thud on the desk and inwardly groaned. So much for being quiet and unnoticed. He bounced forward, his little claws snatching up the jewel and holding it close.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Koenma shrieked and panicked as Shippo snagged the half of the jewel off of his desk and scurried to the far side of the room. All eyes were now on him, but there was no way they could stop him now. "That is not a toy! Give it back!"

Shippo snarled up at him as he tried to get closer, his fangs barred in anger. His turquoise eyes were speckled with crimson. It was a sight none of them had ever witnessed with the small kit.

"Don't you think I know that?" He barked at the junior ruler, "I know what it is capable of!"

He removed the second half from his pocket and glanced up at Koenma's startled gasp. It was clear that he hadn't realized that Shippo had the other half with him.

"Please, Shippo, give that to me." Miroku kept his voice calm as he stepped closer to the kit. He had never seen Shippo this enraged before, but he understood why he was in so much pain. He had already lost so much in his young life.

"I can't, Miroku. I can't." He took another step back, both of his hands coming together and piecing the two halves of the jewel back together.

"You can, Shippo. Please." Miroku held his hand out for the jewel, "You might get hurt."

It was too late to stop him. The second the two halves met, they fused together and Shippo's eyes slipped closed as his lips moved in a silent pleading wish. Both Miroku and Koenma cursed, the monk moving quickly over to where Kagome's lifeless body lie.

Shippo released a startled yelp as the jewel's energy was released. It crackled around his small form, sending painful, searing jolts of energy into him. But, to him, that didn't matter because his mother was shifting on the couch.

Kagome felt herself being pulled forcefully backwards just moments after InuYasha finished speaking, The scenery around her blurred until there was nothing but darkness.

She went into panic mode, believing that since she didn't belong there, perhaps she was going somewhere darker. She couldn't think of any reasons that she would be sent to Hell, but maybe she had done something to upset Koenma's father and he was punishing her for it.

Then she felt the pull of the jewel an heard what she assumed was Midoriko's voice whispering in her ear, telling her that her sons needed her and that the jewel still needed her.

As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were a pair of concerned and confused golden eyes looking down at her and she didn't understand why Youko looked as such. The second thing that registered was her kit's cry and the jewel's darkened aura holding him in its energy.

She shot up quicker than the group expected and more than half of them were startled that she even moved. Her injuries were now gone, healed by the power of Shippo's wish and the jewel.

She scooped her son into her arms and removed the completed, black Shikon no Tama from his hands. It's color changed instantly, becoming a bright, glowing pink. She smiled down at Shippo, who had his face buried against her chest while he sobbed and cried.

"Shh. It's alright." She cooed softly against the side of his head. It was clear now what he had done, and she would give him one hell of a scolding later for his actions, but for now she just wanted to hold him close and assure him that she was alive.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up when Yusuke spoke her name and he knelt down next to her. In his arms was her other son, sleeping contently against his chest. Kagome smiled at them.

"Thank you." She reached out to touch Yusuke's cheek and then moved to brush her fingers over the indigo crescent moon on Haru's forehead. It was the only feature her son had that linked him to Sesshomaru. "He really does look like his uncle."

"I'm glad you're alive. I don't know how exactly, but I'm really relieved."

She could see the glistening of un-shed tears dwelling on the edge of his brown eyes. Seeing him so close to breaking down tore at her heart. He wasn't one to cry. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek again.

"I'm glad to be alive as well." She nuzzled the top of Shippo's head with her cheek and the kit growled in content, "Shippo used the jewel to revive me. He shouldn't have, but I won't complain."

"Neither will I." He grinned back at her. "I don't think any of us will."

She really realized it then. The room was filled with all that had risked their lives to rescue her friends, as well as those friends. She jumped to her feet and faced all of them. Some of them were still staring at her in disbelief, clearly surprised to see her alive and talking. The rest of them looked as relieved as Yusuke did.

"Thank you. All of you." She bowed to them, tears springing forth. A second later and she was engulfed in a tight hug by Botan and Sango and all she could do was cry harder.

Though things were better, not everything was well. Koenma knew things needed to be addressed and some questions needed to be answered. They could have their happy reunion a little later. His father would grow impatient if he didn't give him an update soon.

"We need to make some decisions concerning certain artifacts, Kagome." He stated seriously. Kagome pulled away from the girls hugging her to face him. "And I'd like to know things from your point of view. From the very beginning too."

Kagome rolled the jewel around in her hand. The woman's voice had told her that the jewel still needed her, implying that she would not be parting ways with it any time soon. Her eyes fell on the trio of swords lying in blood on the floor next to the couch. By right all of the swords belonged to her son and she knew she could teach him to wield them responsibly. But, she hated Tokijin. A sword that was pure evil would never be held by her child.

"Tessaiga and Tenseiga belong to Haru by birthright. I will not deny my son either sword. However, he will have nothing to do with Tokijin. It's aura is too dark and too evil and I will not allow him to touch it."

"And of the Shikon no Tama?"

"That is my responsibility." Kagome gave a soft sigh. "I will continue to be it's guardian."

Koenma echoed her sigh. His father wasn't going to like hearing that last part one bit. He'd been hoping she'd allow him to store the jewel in the vault and keep it out of the hands of dangerous and careless beings. It looked as though they'd have to come to a compromise. As long as she held it, she was in danger and his father would likely do what he could to keep the artifact a secret. Along with that, there were other adjustments to be made.

They needed to do something about Kagome's friends. Sango and Miroku could not be returned to the past where they'd undoubtedly feel more comfortable. Sesshomaru was still alive there in the past and they were frozen in his gardens. No, these two would have to learn to adapt to modern times. He could easily give them updated birthday information. He was sure his father would be alright with that.

"I will have to discuss some details with my father. We'll also need to take care of your friend's living situations."

"That is easily dealt with." Genkai cut in, moving to stand between Kagome and Yusuke. "They can come stay with me for now. Once we get them up to date, we'll figure the rest out then."

"That's very kind of you." Miroku replied with a smile.

"But, first things first." Koenma turned his focus back onto Kagome. "I'd like to know your story from the very beginning. When did you start moving back and forth between time?"

Kagome sat down in a nearby chair and gathered her thoughts. Shippo shifted so he could look up at her and give her an encouraging smile. Kagome drew strength from that innocent gesture and began.

She started with the day of her fifteenth birthday and continued as she spoke of each friend and enemy she met while there. It was clear to everyone listening just how important InuYasha had been to her. Each time she spoke his name whilst telling of different situations, she wore a loving smile.

When the story shifted to darker events, Kagome clutched Shippo tighter to herself and explained how Sesshomaru had killed his half-brother and taken her away. She had been terrified and even now she wasn't even sure why he had kept her alive, let alone why he had chosen to mate with her. She couldn't even begin to speculate.

From there she told of her escape and taking Shippo to the future with her. The rest of the story was known to most of them until she came to the second time she was abducted.

"He didn't harm me while I was there. He only threatened me and told me that he would kill those who were coming to help me. But, I was too panicked and scared... I think that is what pushed me into an early labor."

"Haru is perfectly healthy. No doubt him being full-blooded helped that." Genkai peered up at the infant in Yusuke's arms, "His seed must have been pretty potent to create an offspring of pure blood with a human."

"Or maybe Kagome is just that special." Yusuke winked at her and Kagome laughed softly in return. "Damn, I'm happy I still get to hear you laugh!"

"We all are." Kouga moved closer to Kagome and placed his hand on her head, "I'm also glad that he's gone and cannot harm you or anyone else every again."

"Remind me to never fall in love with a demon like that?" Kagome requested with a smile.

"I will." Kouga grinned.

Koenma departed from them to seek counsel with his father. With the exception of Kagome, the rest of them were free to go home and get back to normal life.

Youko had given back control of the body, leaving the red-head to decide where to go from there. Neither were happy with Kagome's last words, believing them to mean she never wanted to fall in love with a demon. He was a little hurt by the comment, but brushed it off. She was alive and happy. He supposed he could be alright with that. Without a word of goodbye, Kurama departed and left for home.

"I'll stay behind with Kagome." Yusuke took a seat on the edge of Koenma's desk. "I'll call when we're back at home, then I'll bring her up to the temple to get reacquainted with her friends."

"That sounds good. I'll make sure to contact Keiko and let her know you're all safe and you'll be home soon." Genkai moved over to Botan and motioned for Sango and Miroku to follow her.

Sango gave one last hug to Kagome and it was clear to Yusuke that she was still worried for her friend.

"I promise she'll be safe and you'll see her again soon."

"Mm. Thank you." Sango answered with a nod.

Once the room was empty with the exception of Yusuke, Kagome and her children, Yusuke turned to sit sideways. He stared long at Kagome, looking her over and checking for any lingering signs of injury. He didn't see anything. Not even a scar on her throat where it had been torn apart.

"I'm fine. You don't have to look at me like that." Kagome spoke softly, watching him still stare at her neck. She remembered Sesshomaru's last attack and she could understand Yusuke's concern. "Really, Yusuke. Stop that."

Yusuke frowned and turned his head away. He shifted Haru up a little higher and held him close.

"I was worried that I was going to have to introduce Haru to your mother after the news of your death. I wasn't looking forward to seeing her cry." He admitted.

"Has she been told?"

"Yes." Shippo lifted his eyes to hers, "Botan came and told us. But... I swore to myself that I'd get you back for them... for me."

"They'll be grateful. You put your life on the line to save me. It was very brave of you."

"I know it wasn't very smart of me, but, Kagome... I couldn't lose you too."

"I know and I'm glad you understand that what you did was noble, but wrong. Should it occur again..."

"You give me the jewel and let me make the wish." Yusuke cut in, scowling. "And what you did, Shippo, was both noble _and _right. You and your brother needed her. You did the right thing."

"I don't think you're grasping the situation. This isn't a toy and it shouldn't be used so carelessly. Shippo knows that. He knows the problems it could cause." Kagome stressed, but Yusuke wasn't hearing it.

"I don't see the problem in reviving someone that is important to you."

"The jewel became stronger with the selfish wish. If it falls into the wrong hands, it would be dangerous, especially if selfish wishes are continually made and they would be. There is no such thing as a non-selfish wish."

"It won't fall into the wrong hands. We won't let it." Yusuke stated firmly.

"You're right on that point, Yusuke." Koenma said as he re-entered his office. He sat behind his desk and turned serious eyes on Kagome. "My father has decided that we will re-seal the jewel within you. Along with that, you, Shippo and Haru will be moving in with Genkai as well. The swords Tessaiga and Tenseiga can go with you, while Tokijin will be destroyed. Is that alright with you?"

"Will I be able to see my family?"

"Yes. The move to Genkai's is solely due to you having two sons that are demons." Koenma replied, "I trust the two of you will be able to stay silent on the jewel's location. The others will not be told the truth. The less people know, the better."

"You can count on me!" Shippo chirped and Yusuke ruffled his hair.

"Same here."

"The jewel please and Shippo, please move from her lap. I don't want you getting hurt."

Once the jewel was in his hand and Shippo was out of harm's way, Koenma held the jewel to Kagome's chest with his palm. Kagome gasped as his power flared and warped around the gem and slowly he pushed it back within her body. Though there was no pain, the feeling of it sinking in was uncomfortable.

"This isn't going to cause any negative effects, is it?" Kagome grimaced as she watched the last of the jewel slip into her chest.

"Not really, unless you think having an extended life is negative." Koenma murmured. He stepped away and pulled his power back into himself. "There. That should do it."

"How extended?" Kagome's eyes were wide and Koenma gave a nervous chuckle. Kagome could feel her stomach already flopping around at the sound.

"Let's put it this way, when Haru is all grown up, you'll probably look as you do now." Koenma backed away when Kagome was quick to jump to her feet. "I know it'll be tough sometimes, but it is for the best. You are the best guardian the Shikon no Tama has ever had."

"But, my family, most of my friends... They'll age and die and I'll be... I won't age at all!"

"But the jewel will be safe and protected and no one else will be forced to suffer because of it. Besides, you'll be able to stay with Shippo and Haru. The trade seems fair."

"But, Yusuke..." She turned to her friend and frowned. He would one day be old and then gone.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He quickly replied and held Haru out for her to take.

"I know it doesn't sound very fair, but everyone will understand. You're making a huge sacrifice. You're taking on a very important roll." Koenma added.

Kagome held Haru to her chest and smiled when he lifted his eyes to hers. They still needed to do some serious bonding. She hadn't been able to hold him until now and he was probably wondering who the heck she was.

"I almost didn't get to hold you at all..." Tears filled her eyes at the thought. "I'm not a very good mother already..."

Haru's lips quivered as his bottom lip jutted out into a pout. His own eyes began to water as he continued to stare back at her.

"Haru doesn't like hearing you say that." Shippo carefully crawled up to sit on her shoulder. He leaned his body against the side of her head. "I don't like hearing you say that. You are our mother and you're alive."

Kagome kissed Haru's forehead tenderly, letting Shippo's words soothe her. He had a very valid point. She was alive and she could still be their mother.

"Oh crap! My mother! I have to get home!" She panicked, all other stuff was forgotten as she thought only about getting home to see them and assure them she wasn't dead.

"Very well." Koenma chuckled and opened the portal to the shrine himself. "I'll be in touch, Kagome. I'll probably see you up at Genkai's temple."

"Alright! Thank you!" Kagome rushed and hurried through the portal. Koenma sighed softly as he watched her go.

"I'll keep a close eye on her. She'll be safe." Yusuke said as he entered the portal himself.

"I know you will, Yusuke."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The first sounds they heard when the entered the house were Souta's gut wrenching sobs and his mother doing everything she could to calm him. Kagome felt terribly guilty hearing such sounds from her brother. He'd already cried enough in the last several months and now the sounds he was making were her fault.

She handed both Haru and Shippo off to Yusuke and made her way into the living room. Souta had his head buried in their mother's stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair. Kagome swallowed hard and forced her tears to stop from falling again.

"I'm very sorry I upset you so badly." She spoke softly, but her family still startled at her voice. "But, I'm not dead."

"Ka-Kagome?" Her mother's voice wavered.

"Kagome!" Souta was off the couch and in his sister's arms in under a second. "She said you were dead! She said he killed you!"

"He did." Kagome answered sadly, "But, Shippo used the jewel to revive me so I could return and be with those who need me."

"But, what about the baby?" Her mother was now staring at her once again flat stomach.

"Here." Yusuke stepped into the room and held the tiny pup out for her to take. Rei's eyes opened wide at the sight of the infant and she pulled him in immediately to hug him.

"His name is Haru." Kagome smiled as her mother snuggled her second grandson. "He's a full demon like his father, but as you can see..."

"He looks like InuYasha!" Souta said excitedly while watching the child over his mother's shoulder.

"Exactly." Kagome nodded proudly.

Haru gave a yawn and then a soft whine. Rei melted at the sound and giggled. She held him up for Kagome to take back.

"I bet he's hungry." She stated.

"Ah. You're probably right. I'll go upstairs and take care of that. Yusuke and Shippo can fill you in on everything else." Kagome gathered Haru into her arms and walked up to her bedroom.

"He did kill her?" Rei asked after her daughter was upstairs and out of listening range.

"Yes." Yusuke frowned, remembering the sight of Kagome dead in Koenma's office. "It wasn't pretty, but she also killed him. There's no chance of him being revived."

"I want her out of trouble from now on. I'm growing tired of seeing her suffer and I'm tired of worrying that she won't come back."

"Things won't be the same, but she'll be safe now. She has to move away from here for her sons sakes, but I will always be willing to bring both of you to see her." Yusuke reached out to mess up Souta's hair and grinned.

"How far away?" The young boy asked and brushed Yusuke's hands away.

"Less than a day by car, then about and hour or so by foot. The temple is in a very secluded location, but it's the best place for the boys to grow up."

"We can handle that." Rei answered, "You don't need to tell us anything else. I don't really want to know all of the details. She's safe and alive. I'm content with that."

"Alright. I'm gonna head up and check on her and make sure..."

"You really shouldn't, Yusuke. I doubt she'd want you to walk in on her while she is breat feeding her son." Rei laughed as all color drained from Yusuke's face.

"Scratch that. I'll just stay down here. I should call Keiko anyway..."

"Good idea." Rei laughed. "Why don't you invite her over and I'll make a big dinner? We'll celebrate both of you returning home safely!"

"You really are too nice."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome watched as her son fed. His tiny clawed fingers were wrapped around one of hers and he wasn't letting go. It was fine with her because she wasn't ready to let go of him either.

"I really am sorry, Haru. Mommy will do her very best to protect you from now on."

He blinked up at her, his blue eyes stayed on hers and she willed herself not to cry. He was a very beautiful child and he was all hers.

"I suppose the members of your father's family were beautiful. Your uncle InuYasha was especially handsome. I'll be sure to tell you all about him when you're older."

Haru yawned, releasing his hold on her nipple, then snuggling against he breast. Kagome covered herself and lifted him to rest against her shoulder. She hummed softly a tune she had learned from her father when she was little. It had no words, but it had always made her feel safe and loved. Even though Haru had no father now, she would give him all the love and comfort she could muster.

In only a few minutes Haru was asleep. Kagome briefly contemplated lying him down, but quickly decided against it. He was comfortable where he was and she was okay with that. She moved back downstairs and took up a seat next to her brother, who was holding Shippo close and watching television. Both boys looked her way.

"Wanna switch?" Souta asked, eying his sleeping nephew in her arms. Kagome nodded and he released his hold on Shippo, who hopped into Kagome's lap. Carefully she held Haru out to him and he took him with gentle hands, cradling his head until it rested against his chest. "You should have named him InuYasha. I bet that would've really made that guy angry."

Kagome chuckled quietly, but shook her head. "I couldn't do that. His name was special and it deserved to be one-of-a-kind. But, it's not like we won't forget it. He left big impressions on all of us in different ways. The two of you looked up to him like an older brother, or perhaps in your case, Shippo, like a father. He was important to you."

"But, he was more important to you, Kagome." Souta frowned and willed his tears away. "You would have married him and had a big family. You can't do that now."

"Well, I can't with him. But, there is always a chance of me finding someone else to love." Kagome hesitated with her words. Her memory of a near kiss with Kurama was quick to surface. She was sure she didn't love him, but he did mean more to her than she thought.

_'He didn't say anything to me when we were in the Reikai though... Maybe I was just imagining things...'_

"He'll have to get our approval first, right, Shippo?" Souta grinned at the kit who was quick to agree and move to sit on his uncle's shoulder. Kagome laughed and reached over and messed up Souta's hair. His eyes were still watery as he looked back at her and she wiped them away.

"I'm still alive, Souta and even if I am moving away, you can still come see me or call whenever you want." She reassured him with a smile. "I think Keiko is here. You stay here with the boys. You are their uncle, Souta. A very, very young uncle."

"We're fine here. Go on." Souta said absentmindedly, staring down at Haru who was yawning and blinking his eyes open.

Kagome moved into the hallway to greet Keiko as she and Yusuke walked towards the kitchen. The girl was quick to jump forward and hug her and Yusuke laughed at them. Keiko pulled away as her mother came out to greet her as well and motioned for them to enter the living room where the boys were. Haru's eyes were quick to move to Kagome as she sat once again next to Souta. His blue eyes shifted to Keiko as she kneel before the trio of boys.

"Oh my... he's so cute!" Keiko reached out to gently poke Haru's nose. His face scrunched up, then he sneezed. The room was filled with laughter and Kagome smiled at her little boy. He was pouting at Keiko.

"I don't think he likes having his nose touched." Kagome reached over to run her fingers across his forehead. A soft purr-like growl came from Haru's chest and Kagome giggled. "But, he seems to like when his forehead is rubbed."

"Can I hold him?" Keiko asked and Souta held him out to her, allowing her to take the child into her arms. She stood slowly and moved to stand near Yusuke. "Maybe someday we..."

"Don't even finish that thought." Yusuke interrupted her, his face turning bright red. "We are too young for that!"

"Idiot." She replied simply. "I was going to say maybe someday we could take him to the park to play. As if I'd want to have a baby with you anyways."

With a huff, Keiko turned away from Yusuke and made baby noises at Haru. Kagome covered her mouth as she laughed, but Yusuke wasn't having that. He pulled her hands from her mouth.

"I want to hear you laugh. I like hearing it." He gave her a look that clearly relayed how he felt. Even though he had all the proof in the world that she was alive, he still wanted that extra reassurance that she was with them. She let her hands fall into her lap and laughed openly, happy to be home and happy to have such great family and friends.

The rest of the night was filled with a lot of talk and laughter. Her mother had gone out of her way to make everything she liked and everyone made sure to eat their fill. Shippo stayed close by her, sitting next to her at dinner and touching her when he got the chance. She would be giving him reassurance for awhile too it seemed, but she could understand why he was acting as he was.

After dinner, Yusuke left to walk Keiko home and Kagome moved into her bedroom to ready herself and her sons for bed. A soft knock drew her attention and she turned to find Souta standing in her doorway with his pillow and blanket. She didn't turn him away and allowed him to set his stuff up on the floor next to her bed. She climbed into bed, her sons settled on the inside. Haru had nestled himself into Shippo's chest and fell asleep. With a soft smile Kagome laid down and drifted off to sleep herself. The day had been long and difficult, and in the morning, she had to start packing.

* * *

You can now follow my progress on Twitter. That way you can know what I'm up to where my work on fan fics is concerned. Check my profile for details


End file.
